Inside the Sand Castle
by nicci'weezy
Summary: Maybe there was one kid in Suna, that understood Gaara during his childhood. Maybe she was there for him until fate took her away. Years later, Ayami wants to fix their relationship, but can she after seeing what Gaara has become? GaaraxOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Gaara!" Ayami called as she peered around another corner. No sign of the redheaded child. "Where'd he go?" She scratched her bright green hair and closed her matching eyes. The girl sighed as she continued looking for her friend. "I told him I would be right back..."

Ayami spun around when she heard some rowdy noise that seemed to be coming from kids. She took off running to the source of the sound, trying not to trip over her full length robes. "Gaara?" She called pushing her way through the small group of kids, who were yelling at her friend. She turned to face them, "Leave him alone!"

"Well, tell him to stop messing with us!" A boy told her, taking a step back.

Ayami turned to look at Gaara, who looked at her with confused eyes. "All-all I did was... Give them back the ball..." He pleaded with the girl.

"He wasn't messing-" She turned back to the kids, only to receive a face full of sand. She wiped her eyes in time to see the group running away, while they shouted names at them.

"Ayami!" Gaara hurried to her side.

"Its okay, Gaara, I should've known what they were thinking. You okay?" The girl opened one of her eyes while shooing sand from her dark skin.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah" Then he looked down at his feet. "Uh... A-ayami?"

She brushed the sand from her robes and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Um... Why did you do that... For me?"

Ayami raised her eye brows, then laughed. "Were suppose to look out for each other, right?" He gave her a small smile and nodded. The girl giggled and walked over to the ball, the group of kids had decided to abandon. "Lets play!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Ayami gasped. The two children were sitting outside of one of the candy stores in town, trying to escape the glares of others.<p>

"Father has been sending them... A lot now..." Gaara confessed as he looked at the candy in his pale hands.

"But why? That's not fair!" She stated.

"Because of... Because of the monster inside me. No one wants me around anymore" Gaara's voice broke and he wrinkled his forehead.

"I want you around! And so does Yashamaru" The girl told him. Then she saw how sad he looked. "Really, Gaara. I... I dont care what you have inside you, you didn't ask for it... So its not your fault"

Gaara looked back at her green eyes. "You really feel that way... Ayami?" She nodded solemnly. "But why?"

"Cuz I'm just like you remember?" Ayami laughed. "No one likes me either. Cuz of the Kekkei Genkai I have" It was her turn to look down at her dark hands. "No one wants me around either. That's why Kirume-san took me in. I dont even know where I came from"

Ayami's Kekkei Genkai allowed her to read the minds of those around her. When her family abandoned her in Suna, an elderly Kirume adopted her. When she was old enough to talk, she asked people how they could speak without moving their mouths. This caused the young child to be labeled as insane and creepy, making her an outcast. The Kekkei Genkai also gave the girl massive headaches when it activated randomly.

Gaara happened across Ayami when she was in the middle of fighting off one of these headaches. He'd asked her if she was okay and tried helping her get home. The whole time all he wanted to do was help; he didn't have a single thought of her being a freak, though he'd have to had heard about her.

"I bet you come from somewhere great..." Gaara said quietly. "Somewhere better than here..."

Ayami's smile returned. "Well, at least one thing good happened since I came here" Gaara looked up at her. "We got to be friends!"

Gaara looked at her for another second. "Yeah" He smiled back at her. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you hear me... Can you hear the monster too?" Gaara looked back down at the sand. But he caught her nod from the corner of his eye. "Does it scare you? Even a little bit?"

"Nope, not at all" Ayami declared, "That thing cant hurt me, you wont let it"

Gaara nodded happily. "Hey, you kids! Get from in front of _my_ store!" A tall skinny man yelled down at them when he located the two youngsters. "Go on, I said _get_!" He started making his way toward the duo. Ayami stood and grabbed Gaara's cloak pulling him along as they made their escape.

It had gotten darker, and the children were almost to Kirume's small home when it happened. Three masked men appeared before them, ready for the attack. Gaara and Ayami both froze, to scared to move for a second. They turned to look at each other, before the boy regained movement.

"A-ayami! Run!" Gaara commanded as he pushed his friend. "Go now!"

But the boy hadn't acted fast enough. The Kunai knives where already in the air, flying at them. The sand immediately blocked all assault toward Gaara, however the young girl was out of its range of priority. By the time Gaara had reacted to the situation, the greenette kneeled in the sand, bleeding from her stomach and panting.

"Ayami!" The boy cried, rushing to his friend. His sand acted for him, disposing of his attackers quickly. "Ayami..." Gaara said, placing his hands on the girls back. She fell forward at his touch with a sigh. He called for his sand, making it carry her the little distance to her adoptive mothers house.

Gaara began to bang on the door as soon as he reached it, screaming for Kirume to answer. The boy looked up at the old pale face of the raven haired woman and begun to tell the tale, but he was quickly pushed aside when the lady saw Ayami on the brink of death.

She cradled the green haired girl in her arms, rocking back and forth. "What did you do, monster?" She shouted at the young boy, who stood in the doorway in shock. "Leave and never come back! How could you do this? Leave!" Kirume cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"But I-I..."Gaara took a step toward them, wanting to help.

"I said go! Leave!" The old woman yelled, throwing her hand at Gaara.

Slowly, Gaara began to obey, turning and running in the opposite direction. Back to his uncle. Back to where it could make sense.

"Yashamaru, it hurts..." Gaara cried as he stood before his uncle. The young man looked down at him, looking sad too. "It hurts, but... Theres no wound... I'm not bleeding..."

Yashamaru looked down at Gaara, still silent as ever. He'd heard about Ayami. "Is this what pain is?" Gaara continued, searching for a reason.

"The pain you feel... In your chest is... A heart wound" Yashamaru said at last. "Theres no antidote you can take for a heart wound, its not the same as a flesh wound. Sometimes it may never heal"

"But-but... How do you make it go away, if theres no antidote?" Gaara begged to know. The small boy clutched his chest.

"Theres one thing that might do the trick..." Yashamaru looked at the picture of his dead sister, then back at her son. "Love" Gaara asked what love was. "Love is... The feeling of wanting to serve someone close to you... To make them as happy as possible... Well, I guess I'm not giving a very good example, am I?" The young man chuckled. Gaara relaxed and thanked his uncle for the insight.

The next day, Gaara tried to say sorry to the group of kids, only to be rejected again. "Wheres your other weird friend?" They laughed at him, knowing the story.

That night Gaara went up on the roof of his home to think. "Love...?" Gaara pulled some sand into his hands, studying it intensely. Was there love in his sand? He didn't get much time to think about it. Kunai knives were being thrown at him again, he turned and blocked the weapons. In his current state, Gaara decided to deal his attacker a fatal wound. But his heart stopped when he saw who his assassin was this time. His uncle lay up against one of the walls of the home, blood pouring from him.

"Y-yashamaru!" The boy ran to him in horror. He kneeled beside him and started apologizing and crying, trying to dismiss the assault as order of his father.

"No, Gaara... I willingly accepted the mission" The young boys eyes widened. "I hoped that k-killing you... Would avenge my sister. I never truly loved you... Although I did honestly try... Your the reason my sister is dead, and that little girl, Ayami... She was shipped back to her real family today"

Gaara gasped, his mind racing and his chest twisting into knots. "Ayami...Y-yashamaru..." He bowed his head and starting crying even harder.

The young man activated several exploding tags. "This is it, Gaara. So, please die" The explosion was easily blocked by his sand, but that didn't stop the effect on Gaara's heart.

He'd lost the only people who seemed to care for him. Yashamaru never had, but Ayami... She did and now she was gone. Because of him, because of this sand. Gaara cried out into the night. He used his sand to carve the kanji for love into his forehead, deciding there was no such thing for him, that he would walk this earth alone. Only live to fight for himself, to make his existence know to all who crossed his path. To him, there was no one else.

"Where... Where are we going?" Ayami asked, her breath still wavering as she was carried in strong careful arms. Her wounds had been patched up and the pain was numb.

"Were going home, little A, to Kumogakure" Killer B smiled at her. "After your mother left you in Suna, A spent a lot of time looking for you"

"A?"

"Yeah, your father little A" Killer B laughed. "You really have no idea who you are... I'm sorry. Your mother didn't think highly of our family, she took you away without even telling a single person. But I found you! And were gonna fix this"

"Can I come back? I gotta come back to Suna!" Ayami asked, thinking of Gaara and what he must be thinking. "Please!" She broke into a cough.

Killer B stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "Of course, little one. You can go back as soon as your ready" Then he continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

"They make too much noise" Ringo grumbled. He looked over to where the Genin from the Leaf were arguing with each other. "Who cares about stupid things like that..." Ringo had dark skin and dark eyes, with shaggy grey hair.

"Shut up, Ringo! Its none of your business what they do" Johana told him, taking a break from her stretches. The girl had long brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Her big eyes glared at Ringo. "If you listen for two seconds, maybe you would learn something about the people your fighting"

The two Genin from the Cloud bickered with one another until they realized their third member hadn't spoken up. Ayami was looking somewhere across the room, her head to one side.

"Ayami? Whats the matter?" Johana asked returning to her exercises.

The three Genin from Kumogakure were in Konohagakure for the Chunin exams. They were the only team to represent for the Village Hidden in the Clouds, but that really didn't make any difference. It had been Ayami's idea to attend these exams, partly because she wanted to test her skills against the other villages and partly because she wanted to see if _he_ was there.

And he was. Gaara stood across the room, with his two older siblings. Ayami wasn't sure if he knew she was here or not, he would soon enough. Over the years, her green hair had grown to her shoulders and bangs framed her face, somewhat frigged. Her white shirt had a high collar and showed her lower stomach, which was wrapped to cover a scar from her childhood. A grey sash was tied around her black pants, holding in place two swords.

Ayami's chest tightened when she thought about how she received that scar. It was an accident, but she'd never gotten a chance to let _him_ know that. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by smiling faces and tears, thanking Kami she'd returned. It was great but the young girl couldn't forget the friend she'd left behind, always asking if she could visit him. This was Ayami's first time leaving the village though, the least she wanted to do was talk to Gaara.

The greenette stood abruptly. "I'll be right back" She grinned at her teammates. Then she made her way over to the Genin from the Leaf, noting how her white Kumo forehead protector was earning her looks. "Hey," She smiled at the group of kids she approached. "What are those?"

Naruto looked up at the girl who'd suddenly interrupted them. He, Sasuke and Sakura were in the mist of learning about their opponents from Kabuto. "N-nothing!" He stepped infront of the information, blocking it from her view. She smirked at him.

"I just want to know what the cards say about me!" She insisted, leaning around to the shorter boy.

"Naruto! Just let her see" Sakura pushed her dumbest teammate out of the other girls way.

Ayami looked down at Kabuto as he shuffled through his deck, locating the girls card. He grinned at her and flipped the card around for all to see. "Ayami, the daughter of the forth Raikage, often called 'little A'. You excel in speed, stamina and taijustsu, especially the latter because of your sword training. Your good at using lightning jutsu, which is to be expected from someone from Kumogakure. Your Kekkei Genkai _Shikorida_ allows you to hear the thoughts of those around you"

"Wow, you must be good!" Naruto exclaimed, admiring the daughter of a Raikage. Ayami looked at him, then smiled with a shrug. "Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage" He extended his hand with confidence. The two Genin shook hands.

"I'm Sakura," The pink haired girl repeated Naruto's earlier action. Then she and Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering if he was going to extend friendship as well.

The raven simply eyed the three of them. "Your strong" He said at last.

Ayami flipped her hair. "It doesn't matter, but I dont believe your wrong"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" Sasuke returned her gaze.

"Of course not. By that, I didn't mean anything" Ayami shrugged, not understanding Sasuke's glare. Naruto looked back and forth between the two Genin, the boy of which was getting annoyed.

"Hey, hey! Sasuke, you are no good at making friends" Naruto declared, being too loud.

"You should be the one to talk, Naruto. Always fighting with Sasuke..." Sakura scolded the blonde.

The greenette broke into laughter suddenly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be a bother. I was just playing" She laughed, changing the mood. She waved then turned to go back to her team, hoping they made it to the end.

Gaara watched her cross the room. What was she doing here? Of all people, it had to be Ayami. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. But he had to admit, he'd seen Kabuto's information card on her, she'd grown strong. She must be... to pick a fight with the Uchiha. The redhead was almost interested in meeting with her again. Maybe she would be angry enough to attack him, then he could see what had become of her. The girl had spent her childhood protecting him from others, he wanted to see her face when she realized it was all for nothing.

The boy opened his eyes, only to be met with hers. They stared each other down, neither wanting to be the first to look away. The boy only saw curiosity in her eyes, much like how she'd been as a child. And that annoyed him.

On the other hand, Ayami saw nothing but hatred, flowing from Gaara's glare, she'd been right to worry about him. All the loneliness the boy had had as a child had been replaced by something much more destructive. For the first few seconds, he might have even scared her. Then Ayami grinned at him and he looked away. What was he thinking?

"Alright! Listen up!" Ibiki shouted, calling the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm in charge around here, what I say goes. Welcome to the Chunin exams, this can either make or break you as a Genin. The first part of this exam... Will be a written test" No questions. No cheating. Ibiki explained that each three-man team would be graded as a whole, and if even one person gets a zero, the whole team is disqualified.

Ayami wouldnt have to worry very much, Johana was good enough and Ringo got most of the brains. The Proctor continued saying that if a single person is caught cheating five times, their whole team is disqualified. Ayami made eye contact with Ringo. _So... That means they pretty much expect us to __cheat... _Ringo let her hear his thoughts. He had a point. On regular tests, a person only gets one chance, now they had five.

Each person was separated from the others on their team. Ayami noticed Gaara was seated behind her. She had half a mind to turn around, but thought better of it. Johana was in the back of the room, Ringo center left. The test seemed impossible to the greenette, she tried for the longest time to figure out even one of the questions. No good.

Then it hit her. Ringo was right! All she had to worry about was not getting caught. Ayami was about to activate her Kekkei Genkai, when two people were dismissed. The peoples' teammates begged to stay, but were shown no mercy.

But Ayami couldn't think about that right now. What she had to worry about was what others were thinking. Now, who was reliable for answers? Ayami went through each person in her row, collecting bits of answers that they were working on. She didn't know how long she'd been doing this, when she finally came to realize... there was _sand_ in her _eyes_. Ayami almost laughed. She'd forgotten that others would try to use her for answers too.

Another team was thrown out. Ayami sighed, Ibiki had said there was ten questions but there were only nine on her test.

"Well..." Ibiki said, drawing the attention of the remaining Genin. "Looks like the hopeless ones have dropped. So, its time for the tenth and final question" Everyone started to mummer, wondering what else they would have to go through. "Listen carefully. You can choose to answer this question or not. If you choose not to answer, you and your team will be disqualified but can take the exams next year, all over again. If you choose to answer, but dont know the answer... You and your team will never be able to take the Chunin exams... Ever again"

Many students started to talk amongst themselves, expressing their fright. A lot of them didn't know what option to go for. Ayami searched for Ringo and Johana, wanting to hear their thoughts about it. But instead of catching either of them, she heard: _Dont you run away again. I'm _not_ finished with you yet. _From no other than the boy behind her.

The greenette turned to look at him, his glare catching her off guard. She composed herself. "I wasn't planning on quitting" He said nothing back. Teams got up and started to leave, their heads in shame.

"I'm not afraid! I'm gonna finish this exam!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Ayami didn't have to read his mind to tell that he was nervous.

Ibiki decided to put everyone out of their misery. He told the class, all who remain pass the first part. He let them know that the first 9 questions were really to test their information gathering skills.

The class broke out in cheer, but it was short-lived when the second examiner crashed through the window, introducing herself and telling everyone to follow her to the next part.

Ayami laughed when Johana threw her arms around her. The brunette did the same to Ringo when he appeared next to them. "So... That's the guy you told us about?" Ringo asked Ayami.

"What if you have to fight him eventually?" Johana asked after Ayami nodded.

"I dont know. But I guess I can say I wont be very happy" The girl shrugged. Then she and her team fell behind Anko, on their way to the second part of the exam.

**A/N: Didcha like it? Please review! BTW Ringo and Johana are not _big_ parts of the story, but teams are made of three people, so I created them. They are mainly to help enhance Ayami's personality and further her emotions(: Oh, and Ayami's way of talking comes from her time spent with Killer B, she sorta rhymes without realizing it! :D But anyway... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Heres chapter 3! Sorry I took so long to update. Please enjoy and review.**

Ayami sighed. "This is gonna be... _Deadly_" She signed the release forms, handed back the pen and turned towards her team. "Who comes up with this stuff?"

"Well if it isn't Ayami," Kankuro intersected the girl with a smile. "Its been awhile"

"Yeah, it has" Ayami returned his smile. "Seems like a lot of things changed. And _people _too" She looked pointedly at the boys younger brother.

Kankuro shrugged. "You dont know what happened to him. You left"

"Then tell me what happen, Kankuro, so I can fix this mess" Ayami asked of the boy.

He shook his head. "Your gonna have to get it out of him. I'm just letting you know it wont be easy"

"Dont underestimate me" She told him.

"Whatever you say. But I have to go, cant compromise my image by talking to you" Kankuro laughed at her.

"And I didn't leave!" Ayami declared as he walked away. "Alright?" She stomped back to her team and was about to let her frustration out when Anko called for everyone's attention.

The next part of the examinations would include: surviving without a Sensei in a wild and very dangerous environment for (up to) five days. Every team would have either an earth or a heaven scroll, and would have to attain an opposite scroll from another team by any means. After that, the team would move toward a tower in the center of the forest, with both scrolls, to move to the next round. All three team members must pass. Also, dont dare open the scrolls.

"Sounds easy enough..." Ayami looked at her friends. Ringo rolled his eyes and Johana kicked him in the leg.

"Stop acting like that! Its not so bad" She spat at him. Ringo had been born angry at the world, though valuable to the team. He was always mad, so he tended to think before he acted and avoid things that would worsen his attitude. Johana didn't care for his constant attitude, not understanding how someone could find the worse in everything, causing the two Genin to fight on most missions.

Ayami took the scroll from Anko and studied the outside. "We got a heaven scroll. So all we have to do is steal an earth scroll and its all cool" She nodded and handed the scroll to Johana, who placed it within the safety of her shirt.

Ayami surveyed their thoughts, they were just a prepared as she was. According to Kankuro's thoughts... They'd ended up with a heaven scroll too. She relaxed knowing she wouldnt _really have_ to fight Gaara.

Her head started pounding lightly, signaling that Ayami had used her gift too much. That was the downfall of her Kekkei Genkai; She could read anyone's mind, at anytime, up to 100 feet away, but reading too many thoughts close together made her head hurt. The only exception to the mind reading was when people were much to aware of her ability, they tended to try to hide their thoughts by distracting themselves or think _blah blah blah blah_ over and over.

"I say we take off right when the gates open..." Ringo advised. "I dont want to be stuck in the mess of fights that's sure to happen. We have five days... So that's plenty of time to find some weaklings with an earth scroll-"

"Weaklings? How about the strongest kids here, with an earth scroll!" Johana giggled, relaxing. She and Ayami agreed with a high five.

"Fine! But we still need to get away when it starts, understand? If your attacked, your on defense!" Ringo told the girls, turning to glare at them. The two girls nodded reluctantly.

"Your right about the mess, though. Lets do this" Ayami broke into a small grin. She glanced at Gaara and saw he was standing as emotionless as ever. Temari and Kankuro seemed to be coming up with a strategy but he stood away. He looked up when she looked over at him; Again with nothing but a stare. Ayami growled and turned away.

Anko wished all the Genin good luck and reminded them to do their best. Then the gates opened.

Ayami's team broke into a sprint, being the first group to enter completely. But that also meant they were one of the first teams under attack, making themselves a threat. Ringo had thought of this and ran backwards, using his sword to deflect the Kunai knives. All three Cloud Genin could hear the racket still going on at the entrance, this was their time to go.

"Speed up!" Ayami told them and they kicked it up a notch, taking a route to the right and disappearing.

After awhile, they slowed for a break. "Got the scroll?" The greenette panted.

Johana nodded and revealed the scroll, still safe. She hid it again. "Lets take a nap!' She begged and laid down.

"Johana! Do you not realize what were doing? Your such a kid" Ringo told her.

"Yeah so are you, Mr. I'm-gonna-yell-at-everyone-to-do-what-I-say" Johana mocked his voice.

"Stop it guys. We can rest but dont go to sleep, yet" Ayami looked back and forth between her friends, who were still at each others throats. They didn't even hear her! She grumbled and took this opportunity to crack a tree in half with her fist. Ringo and Johana jumped then turned their glare to the greenette. "Stop fighting!"

"Whatever! I'll be guard first" Ringo said after slightly calming. He walked a little ways infront of the girls, settling to keep watch. "You guys sit down and shut up"

The girls rolled their eyes and sat. "You should stop bothering him, Johana" Ayami insisted. "You two should work together!"

"We do. I just think he should lighten up. And you too actually, you act more and more like your father every day" Johana leaned back to looked up at the sky. The other girl gawked at her "You just gave away our position!" She pointed out.

"That's not the- Johana! Sit up!" Ayami yanked the girl forward. "What are you laying on?" She examined her friends back. Johana had laid down on some type of wet soil, and it was starting to spread over her clothes, then her skin.

"What is it?" Ringo asked kneeling next to his friends. Ayami shrugged. "You see, Johana. This was what I was talking about!" Ringo wiped some of the mud onto his fingers, "Its stealing your Chakra!"

Johana panicked and started trying to shake the mud off. "Get it off!"

"Stop! We need water" Ringo searched for some source of water. The soil had spread to Johana whole right side and she was getting more and more frantic.

"It has to be close, if theres mud right here" Ayami trying to remain cool. She surveyed the Forrest and found 3 ninja slowly making their way toward them. "You guys go ahead, I got it" After all, she had given them away.

Ringo nodded and started to guide Johana in search of a nearby body of water.

"Your gonna take on all three of us?" The ninja in the middle laughed. Ayami couldn't see what village they were from.

"Do you have an earth scroll?" She put her hands on her hips. "Cuz if you dont then I dont wanna fight"

"Why? You scared without your team to help you?" The boy laughed again. He and his team stepped closer and started to surround the greenette. "Yeah, we have an earth scroll. And that means you have a heaven scroll"

"Nope, its with my teammates" Ayami told them. "But I'll take your scroll, if that's cool"

"No its not. Why dont you just run away-" Ayami narrowed her eyes. "-and hand over the scroll. Your outnumbered and dont stand a chance. Give up!" The team pounced.

They were predictable. Ayami dodged the first attack, tripping the girl. Ayami turned to face her and the girl tried knocking her feet from under her. No good, Ayami jumped out of the way. By this time the girl was on her feet, charging. Ayami let her run past, then countered.

The boy who had been speaking moved next, throwing his fists wildly at her, he was faster but not fast enough. He got frustrated with his lack of contact and went for a weapon. The boy was surprised to find his bag had been stolen and Ayami held it in front of his face.

"Its hard to carry Kunai knifes, if you dont have a bag to keep them in. That's why I dont like them" Ayami said. She emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor before her, finding the scroll. Then she tossed him back the bag. "Thanks" She put the scroll next to her swords.

The third member suddenly ran at her, trying to land a kick. The green haired girl grabbed his leg and swung him into his still shocked teammate. "Why-why didn't you leave? There was more of us... then there were of you" The boy asked as he tried to sit up.

"That's not the way you play. Running off just gives your chasers more power" She faced him. "Leaving isn't something I do"

Ayami started to walk away when the boy called out again. "Why-why dont you just kill us!"

"You dont deserve to die, none of you didn't do anything wrong" She started walking again. "That's not my thing either, I dont do things as such"

Ayami had only gone a short ways when he stepped in front of her. He faced her, his face blank. Kankuro and Temari were near too, unsure of how the confrontation would turn out. She noted he smelled of blood.

"You are wrong" Gaara said at last, staring Ayami down. "Everyone deserves death"

"That's not true" She crossed her arms. "Why were you following me?"

"You. You deserve to die more than anyone else" He clenched his fists.

"First you hope I'm not dead, now you want me to die" It was a statement not a question. She took a couple steps closer to him.

"You should have been dead!"

"For what? So you could keep on hating the world, killing anyone and everyone!" She matched his glare. "Did you forget _I_ was in the same position as you? I thought you'd be happy-" She was right infront of him now.

"I haven't forgotten a single thing. You dont know the first thing about me" His hands trembled. This was what he'd been waiting for! For her to become angry, for her to lose her cool.

"Stop it, Gaara, I'm not losing my cool. Think back to the night, did you want me dead? No, I know that you didn't. You were worried for me, you hoped I would pull through. What happen to _that_ Gaara?" Ayami refrained from stomping her foot.

"The night I thought I killed you, was the night I actually killed him" Gaara lowered his voice, watching her expression fall apart. "I am the only Gaara to exist"

"I'm gonna change that" She promised. "I'll keep trying, no matter how many times I miss. You can count on it"

"You are still the same naïve girl, trying to make sense of what you think is right" Gaara spat at her. "How many times can you be killed before you die?"

"You wont ever kill me. Now that you know I'm alive" Ayami gave him a small smile. "And dont try to deny it, theres no point in telling me a lie" She tapped her right temple.

Gaara said nothing else as he turned to leave. Ayami assumed he already had both scrolls. She waved to Temari and Kankuro as they fell in step behind Gaara, they gave her a small smile then continued following their youngest sibling.

The greenette found her teammates near a river. Ringo had a handprint on his face and his back was toward Johana, who was still washing her shirt. Both seemed to be in a foul mood.

"What took you so long?" Ringo yelled when Ayami came into view. "She's been impossible" He jerked his thumb toward Johana.

"He tried helping me take my shirt off! Perv!" Johana hissed as she replaced her originally white shirt.

Ayami rubbed her temples. "Would you guys cut it out for five seconds! I got the scroll" She held the earth scroll up for them to see. "If you guys wanna make out later that's fine, but lets get to the tower first"

Both her teammates started yelling at her, but they were tripping over their words. Finally Ringo spoke, "Whatever! Lets go" He started running.

Johana tossed the heaven scroll to Ayami, and then both girls started to follow the grey haired boy. "I talked to Gaara..." Ayami confessed as her team started to slow a bit. The tower was now in view.

"Really? What he say?" Johana looked at her.

"Not much. Just about how I should be dead and how theres no hope of him ever returning to how he was" Ayami told them, shrugging.

"I'm sorry, Ayami..." Johana said. Ringo was listening but didn't bother to say something, this was mere girl gossip.

"Dont be. I haven't given up on him yet" She grinned at her team. "Hey! Stop for a second!" Her team halted and Ayami had a look around. "Theres a bunch of traps everywhere. We better watch our step"

They proceeded with caution until arriving at the tower. "Alright were here. Now what?" Johana asked aloud, looking for some clue what to do next.

"We open the scrolls" Ayami threw one to Ringo and together, they slowly opened the heaven and earth scrolls. Hitoshi-sensei appeared before them, surprising his students. The brown haired man was also Johana's older brother, being responsible for her slightly childish trait, but still a good sensei. He began congratulating them on their growth and allowed them to enter the main room.

Ayami led the way into the room, observing the other passing teams: Gaara's team, Naruto's team, Kabuto's team, some Genin from the Sound and more Genin from the Leaf. The room was packed.

"Ayami!" Naruto ran over to greet her. "You guys made it too!" He seemed overjoyed.

"Yep, we made it through" Ayami returned his smile. This was odd, maybe she should just peek into his mind... He was happy to see that she'd made it to the next round unharmed. He'd been worrying about her. "I'm glad to see you guys" Naruto's grin grew.

It wasn't her fault this gift made her so curious, though sometimes she did think she was invading everyone's privacy.

The Third Hokage began speaking about the exams, demanding attention. He spoke of the exams and what they meant to each village. Saying how this was once this and that, Ayami couldn't pay attention. She kept her eyes on Gaara, who had his eyes closed. Which actually made him look funny with the black marks and all. It wasn't until Hayate took charge, that her mind came into focus.

It was time for the third round. The preliminary round.

**A/N: Please review! I know I'm moving the story a bit fast, but that's so we can get to the exciting parts! Give me any feedback you can. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Let me be the first to tell you; I dont think I can write good fight scenes but who know? I will try my best though, so review! Please enjoy. **

"Too many of you Genin have passed to this round" Hayate informed them. "We will be holding preliminaries to level the number out. Genin will fight one-on-one with each other until one gives in or can no longer fight. Alright?" He looked at all the lower level ninja present. "I hold the right to step in if I feel there is a clear winner, any questions or comments?"

"I'd like to forfeit. I sustained too much damage from my journey here. It would be foolish for me to continue" Kabuto spoke up. Ayami cleared her throat when she heard his actual thoughts. He turned giving her a look.

But Ayami didn't have any time to react to that. "I quit too!" Ringo declared.

Johana and Ayami gapped at him. "What?"

"Its what I said! I dont wanna keep doing this, its pointless. I know how strong I am. I'll try to cheer for you guys though" He gave an easy look to his shocked teammates. "I only agreed to this so Ayami could come, she doesn't need my help anymore"

"Ringo..." Johana said. He looked back her and frowned.

"_Shut up_!" He told her. Then he broke into a smirk and found a place to watch.

"If that's all who want out?" Hayate asked. Sasuke and Sakura were bickering but neither of them dropped out. "Then lets get this started. First up..." The board buzzed. "Ayami of the Clouds vs Johana of the Clouds"

There was talk amongst the remaining Genin. Ayami raised her eyebrows, what a coincidence. The girls took their spots in the arena.

"You are truly my best friend" Johana admitted.

"Back atcha. But may the best girl win" Ayami laughed. They smiled and the other Genin settled in to watch. The greenette took a quick glance at Gaara.

"Begin!" Hayate ordered.

Johana drew her sword, narrowing her eyes. Now it was time to be serious, Ayami was pretty tough. Johana was aware that the greenette had been using her Kekkei Genkai a lot and probably wouldnt be using it now, so that was a good thing.

Ayami only had one sword out, leaving the other for later. The Genin from the Cloud clashed, both trying to gain the upper hand. The greenette ducked and spun on her hands, trying to land a kick. Johana bent out of the way, then jumped back, thanking Kami she was that flexible. That kick would have broken her shoulder. Their blades crossed several more times, before Ayami was able to counter, placing a shallow cut to Johana's forearm.

The brown haired girl jumped back and made several hand signs, before she brought her fists together. Her entire right arm was now covered with electricity. "Electric Arm jutsu!" Seeing that Ayami was already approaching, the girl met her half way. She pulled her arm back and came down as hard as she could. The light was blinding and the Genin in the stands squinted to see what happen.

Sensing that she made some kind of contact, Johana stood still as the light dimmed. But she widened her eyes when she saw Ayami, standing before her unharmed. The ground behind her had taken the lightning.

"Twin Sword Shield of Light jutsu!" Ayami had brought out both her swords, crossing them and using lightning to make the blades form a single shield, which deflected Johana's punch. The greenette's first blade _Fukisokuna katta_ was used for offense, while the other _Hibiware Ganai _specified in defense.

Her father thought these swords suited her finely but she thought otherwise. Hibiware was obviously stronger, having never been cracked since creation, which meant she would have to protect and defend more than she would be attacking. Since Fukisokuna had the ability to feel, it thought since Ayami already had Shikorida to give her the advantage, it didn't really need to be used. This made the girl hesitant about which blade to draw, knowing Fukisokuna wouldnt be in the mood to fight.

Naruto couldn't believe the fight his was witnessing. Sparks were flying everywhere and both girls were ridiculously fast. "C'mon Ayami, you got this!" Naruto cheered.

Ringo looked over at the blonde boy. He'd barely met Ayami, yet he felt the need to cheer for her? He'd have to ask his friend about it later.

"Relax, Naruto. I'm sure your little friend is going to be just fine" Kakashi said reading his little book.

"What makes you say that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Johana is strong too"

"I'm just saying its in her blood to win" He looked back to his book. "Her father claims to be the fastest shinobi now that the forth Hokage died, and its only natural she take after him. I bet her lightning jutsu is more powerful than mine will ever be. Though I dont believe she took much of his personality"

"You always say things like that, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated.

Gaara watched the fight before him with a blank expression. That girl finally had some actual power. He didn't think it would be enough to cut through his defense, but it was strong. Gaara studied his hands, glaring at them to make some kind of sense. Naruto had cheered for Ayami, and that made no sense at all, its not possible to cheer for the dead.

She was suppose to be gone, killed on his behalf, and now she walked back in alive and hellbent on turning him back to his life when she'd been with him. Never. Too much blood had been shed, and it was much to late for her.

Johana and Ayami exchanged more kicks and punches. Then Johana charged her hands with lightning, swinging at her friend, faster than most of the other Genin could see. This was why the greenette would have no one else as her tag-team partner. Not only was Johana her best friend but she was skilled enough to pose as a challenge to her.

The greenette was caught off guard when Johana dropped one hand, then brought it back up with her sword lined with electricity. Ayami was fast enough to dodge upward, with only her bandages being torn. However being distracted with her scar being shown she didn't see the brunettes next attack. Johana placed both her hands on the ground, sending the lightning toward the other girl, tearing the arena apart on its way. The moment Ayami landed there was a explosion of electricity.

Ayami pushed her way out of the ruble, gaining minimal damage. Okay, she was bleeding now, time to end this. "Lightning Dragon Tornado!" Ayami rose both her blades above her head, then started to spin in place. Lightning and wind started whirling around her body, taking form of first a tornado then a dragon. Killer B had taught her this personally. The dragon roared as it moved to attack Johana, opening its mouth wide.

Johana drove her fist into the floor of the arena pulling up some of the ground to protect herself, though she knew it was useless. She'd run out of Chakra thanks to that devil mud, and her earlier attacks hadn't helped much. The dragon trapped her, dealing the brunette several shocks of lightning and cuts from the wind, knocking her unconscious. Ayami broke out of the wind next to her friend, on her knees panting.

"Ayami of the Clouds advances!" Hayate spoke. There was a cheer around the arena. Ayami looked up at the faces of the Genin around her, before stopping on Gaara. She unconsciously place a hand over where he'd accidentally scarred her, now fully revealed. His eyes narrowed upon seeing it clearly, even in the slightest. Ayami slowly grinned at him and his composure returned. Now more than ever she wanted to hear what he was thinking but she couldn't gather enough strength, Johana was a workout. Medical ninja arrived ready to treat the girls.

"Good job, Ayami!" Naruto yelled, giving her a thumbs up when he saw her being carried to the stands on Ringo's back. Ayami returned it the best she could. She wanted to know what he was thinking too. He was a weird little guy.

"Your making a big impression on everyone here... Why?" Ringo asked. "And you better not have hurt Johana!" He hissed. She had came to and asked to go to with her teammates, but the medical ninja wouldnt let her, saying she needed more treatment first.

Ayami laughed quietly. "Why? Worried for once? I'm not trying to impress anyone"

"Sure, except that Naruto boy and Gaara of course" He pointed out.

"True about Gaara, but Naruto? What are you talking about, I would like to know" Ayami made a face when Ringo rubbed up against her newest bandages.

"He must be cheering for you for some reason. Dont lie to me and say you haven't been poking around in his head..." Ringo pondered.

"Well... I have but its not exactly as you said" Ayami clarified. "I just have a lot of curiosity. All I'm worried about it Gaara, right now"

"Alright" Ringo set Ayami to her feet. "You can talk to him right now, if your so sure of yourself" He helped her walk, leaving her close to the redheaded boy. "Call me when your finished here"

Ayami glared at him until he turned to face her. Then she took a deep breath. "Why did we become friends when we were little? I never saw this side of you so I'm not exactly sure on how to deal with it. But I do know your starting to think theres a chance your not-"

"I'm going to kill you, it would be best for you to stay out of my way" Gaara told her coldly.

"So... stay out of your way so you dont kill me? Or stay out of your way cuz you are?" Ayami asked. She got no answer but a more intense glare. "I _know_ your mad at the world. I _know_ you want me to leave you alone but I want you to know I _just_ cant, so your gonna deal with it. I can tell your not just mad but sad"

"You know absolutely nothing. Stop speaking your nonsense and go back to being dead. The fact remains, I live for myself and no one else" Gaara told her. Then he turned to completely face her. "Stay away from me, or I will kill you for good this time"

"Then go ahead. I guess its safe to say I'm going to do get you back even if it kills me" This didn't necessarily mean there was no hope for him. It could mean he was starting to regain his common sense and wanted her to stay away so he wouldnt have to change.

Gaara gritted his teeth together and took a step toward her, only to be stopped by Kankuro. Ringo grabbed a fist full of green hair and starting pulling Ayami away. Gaara kept his eyes on her, a new fire ignited. She would have to learn so things were just not meant to be flipped around.

"Why the hell are you provoking him?" Ringo asked, releasing her hair. They were near Naruto and Sakura now, both of which wanted an explanation. Sasuke had called for the next battle against Yoroi, and seemed to be losing.

"Man, Ringo, that hurt! Why couldn't you ask me to come with you? I was doing just fine!" Ayami and Ringo argued until Naruto cleared his throat.

"Are-are you okay, Ayami?" Naruto asked. Sakura stood next to him, equally concerned.

The girl looked down at herself. She was bleeding a bit through the wrappings from moving so much, but she was okay. "I'm fine guys. Dont worry about me"

Naruto nodded then leaned against the wall next to her. Ayami rubbed her head and looked over to where Gaara was seething. Suddenly she felt worried for whoever was going to have to fight him, he would be in an even worse mood than usual. Sasuke pulled out a win, making Gaara's match that much closer.

Next was Shino and Zaku. Zaku one had one available arm, but claimed that it would be enough to defeat Shino. What the ninja from the sound didn't anticipate was the use of Shino's bugs, that ended the match by blowing up his arms.

Misumi and Kankuro were next. Ayami decided to clap for her friend as he entered the ring. Misumi was led to believe he'd beaten the puppeteer but it turned out to be one of Kankuro's puppets, resulting in Kankuro's victory.

The fourth match included Sakura and Ino. The girl had learned the two girls had become rivals after they learned that they each had major crushes on Sasuke. "Why does everyone fall all over Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled.

"Do you have a crush on him too, Naruto? If you do, its okay" Ayami laughed. Naruto stammered, then gave up trying to speak. Sakura and Ino fought for almost an hour, each pulling out some of their best tricks. But in the end, the girls knocked each other out, causing neither to advance.

Temari and Tenten stepped in next. Who knew the oldest Sand Sibling could be so mean? Ayami applauded Lee for sticking up for his defeated teammate.

"He reminds me of you, Ringo" The greenette said, looking at her teammate who was leaning against the railing, tapping his foot. "But he doesn't like to hurt girls himself"

Ringo studied Shikamaru. "Shut up and get over it. I am not like him at all" Ayami grumbled asking why he had to keep telling her to shut up. "If you would, I wouldn't have to keep telling you" He watched Shikamaru win the match. Yeah, nothing like him.

"Alright, here I go!" Naruto made his way toward the arena. Ayami gave him a thumbs up. When the blonde began his fight, he immediately lost the upper hand. It wasn't until he was able to trick Kiba into attacking Akamaru, that he made a comeback. It made no sense how someone could change things with just one opening.

The next fight proved to be pretty interesting, Neji vs Hinata. Apparently there was a lot of bad blood between the Hyuga family. Neji was obviously the winner, despite both using the gentle fist and Byakugan but when Hinata stated he was the one trying to defy his fate, in a fit of rage he tried to kill her. The several Jonin present stepped in to stop him. Hinata's bravery still managed to get Naruto to vow to defeat Neji when it came to the finals.

Gaara and Rock Lee were up next. Ayami visibly tensed when the redhead entered the arena. "Huh? Hey, whats wrong now?" Naruto had returned and was back to the girls side.

"Nothing" Ayami's answer was to blunt to be believe but she didn't care. The match had begun.

That Rock Lee guy was something the girl had never seen before. He had a taijutsu on a level that likely surpassed her own and eyebrows to match. Still all his body work was barely enough to scratch Gaara, the sand blocked all attacks. Ayami stood to look over the railings, clenching the bar. She felt Naruto's and Sakura's eyes on her but couldn't think of anything to say to them. They wouldn't understand.

Lee resorted to using Reverse Lotus to try to break Gaara's shield, but only succeeded in damaging himself. Next, he tried opening five of inner Chakra gates, making himself insanely strong but having bigger consequences. Ayami felt her hands starting to cramp, watching Gaara being beaten so badly. Johana showed up placing a hand on her shoulder, telling her to relax. As the redhead was falling he surrounded Lee's arm and leg with sand, using Sand Coffin to crush them almost beyond repair. Lee's sensei stepped in to stop the fight, regretting ever teaching Lee how to open the gates.

Ayami's eyes were the widest she thought they'd ever been. Gaara had attempted murder, infront of everyone. Lee was lucky he was strong enough to weaken the boy or he could've been dead. Gaara didn't care about rules, he didn't care about safety, he didn't care about anyone. He'd fallen deep... Deep enough he would even kill her too. But that just meant she _had _to bring him back before that happened.

The last fight did nothing to hold Ayami's attention. The only thing she remembered was Choji had lost.

That was the end of the preliminaries. The winners had one month to prepare for the finals. Hearing she'd have to fight Dosu from the Sound, Ayami spoke, "Wait a minute. I want out. I quit" Not because she was scared of him, she really wasn't. She just didn't want to watch Gaara fight anymore, that would help nothing. Plus training wouldnt be fun either.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked. Ayami nodded and forced the Proctor to revised the match-ups a little. With that everyone was dismissed.

"Hey, A-ayami, are you gonna stick around for awhile?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head. "We could go get some Ramen if you want" The two were exiting the arena. Johana and Ringo cleared their throats loudly, getting the greenette's attention.

Ayami was forced away from her thoughts and turned to the blonde. "Hm? I mean- Sorry, I dont really like noodles" She'd never seen Naruto so shocked.

"Naruto, long time no see!" Jiraiya laughed, hitting Naruto on the back. He appeared out of no where. "Ready to go?"

"Go where, pervy sage?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Train of course! Kakashi didn't tell you?" The older man crossed his arms.

"What? Why doesn't he train me himself?" Naruto peeked around the legendary Sannin to see Kakashi walking away with Sasuke. "Hes going to train Sasuke and I get stuck with you!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Take it or leave it, kid. Lets go"

"What! Right now?" Naruto looked between Ayami and Jiraiya.

The girl shook her head. "Its okay, Naruto, you have training. I have stuff I need to do too" Ayami waved. Then she and her team made their leave.

"Are you guys ready _yet_?" Ringo asked watching his friends stuff their faces. "Why shouldn't have even stopped to eat. Ayami, your father is going to-"

"Like you weren't hungry too!" Ayami yelled, finishing her soup. "Its not like I ran off without telling him. I said I was going to participate in the Chunin exams and I did. But why come to a new village and not stop to sample a thing or two?"

"Or twenty!" Johana laughed. "But your not gonna say bye to Gaara?"

Ayami shrugged. "I wanted to, but he'd gone to far. But anyway, I have a month to bother him... I should visit Kirume-sama too while I have the time. Then I'll check in on Gaara"

"If you can get out of Kumogakure first" Ringo pointed out.

"Do you just like seeing my bubble burst? Could you have a_ little_ more confidence in me?" Ayami glared at the grey haired boy. "I'd do the same thing if it were you" She crossed her arms.

"Sure. But you dont _like_ me, do you?" Ringo asked. Johana grinned.

"What do you mean _like_? I dont _like_ Gaara"

"Dont try to deny it! You just dont wanna admit, you get that _fuzzy_ feeling when you see him" Johana said, shocking Ayami.

"...But I dont _like_ him!"

"Liar. Maybe its more along the lines of-" Ringo mused.

"Dont-dont even say that! I dont care what you guys think, I do not" Ayami was clearly flustered.

Time to change the subject. "Race you to the village!" The money was left on the table as all three Genin from the cloud raced to be the first to return home.

**A/N: I'm hoping I slowed the events down a bit. Please review, I need your opinions to help make this story good! More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ayami!" Kirume squealed as she opened the door, seeing the girl. She hugged her as tight as she could with her elderly arms, ushering her inside. "Let me have a look at you"

Ayami smiled. Despite Kirume not actually being her mother, she really did think of her as so. The old woman had took her in and gave her a place to call home when her actual mother had disowned her. The greenette knew her biological mother had died somehow, but Kirume was the only mother she really knew.

"You've grown so big..." Kirume covered her mouth. Her black her was almost all grey but her brown eyes were as bright as ever. Her pale skin was more wrinkled but Ayami liked to believe that Kirume had been very beautiful in her youth. She never had any children, never got married. She said she liked being alone, and that made Ayami feel special when she was the one who got to keep her company.

"Thank you, Kirume-sama" The woman motioned for Ayami to have a seat on the small couch. She did and had a look around. The house was small but very clean, it made the girl feel comfortable.

When she, Johana and Ringo arrived back in Kumo, her father had checked every inch of her for any sign of injury. When he finished that, he drilled her about her tests, fights, new friends, and time spent in Konoha. The Fourth Raikage wanted to know everything about her trip, but she left out the parts with Gaara, except his fight.

After her father was satisfied he asked her something that caught her off guard. "Well then, are you ready to begin your training?" His face was serious.

"Training? What do you mean?" Ayami had told him that she'd quit.

"From what you've told me, Konohagakure has very powerful Genin. You dont want to be left behind do you?" Her looked down at her. "I will train you myself, Ayami. I will not have an inferior daughter"

Ayami knew he didn't mean it that way, but that didn't calm her anger. "I am _not_ inferior to anyone! How could you say that?" She stomped her foot.

"Then show me. Do you honestly think you could've beaten any of those other youngsters? You know what Johana is capable of, you were almost certain to win. But had you been pitted against any others... What would've happen?" The Fourth Raikage asked of his daughter. "Wasn't that child that almost killed you there?"

So he had caught that. Least he could do was remember his name! Ayami looked at him, unsure of herself now. Maybe he did mean it that way. "I could've beaten any of them" She lied.

"You dont sound very confident! Strength is everything to a ninja, without strength you will not achieve anything, you will be crushed. Are you the one to succeed me as Raikage?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Her father had become Raikage after her grandfather passed away. Did he expect her to inherit this from him? Though it would be an honour, she didn't know I she could pull it off. "Maybe" She told him.

He grinned at her. "Well after you finally gain true strength, you may come to an acceptable answer. But for now, follow me" He started walking and Ayami fell into step behind him.

She rubbed her arms, remembering the work out she'd had. She trained everyday for almost a month, she had to go to the finals tomorrow. The girl only had this day off because she was spending it with Kirume. Even her father couldn't deny her that.

"Do your arms hurt?" Kirume asked. Before Ayami could answer, she was off to the kitchen making some of her special tea. That's how the old woman made her living, she made a unique type of tea that helped with minor aches and pains. It wasn't enough to earn her a name but enough to give to children with toothaches and it especially worked with Ayami's headaches.

"Here" Kirume handed the girl a warm cup.

Ayami sipped. "Thank you" The old woman sat next to her, with a cup of her own. "I missed you, Kirume-sama" She admitted looking down at her tea.

"I missed you too" Kirume smiled at the girl. "I cant remember the last time you visited. Its been awhile. Look at you, your almost all grown up" She admired.

"I guess so" Ayami said. "I still got a bunch more to go, though"

Kirume laughed. "Well, I'm glad to have seen you before your all done. They must treat you well in Kumogakure" She was weary.

"Yeah they've been fine. Actually I'm only sore from the training I just went through with... Father" Ayami had never actually gotten a chance to talk to Kirume about her family in Kumo.

Kirume looked down at her lap. "That's good, I know life is better for you there"

"Life was just as good here, I-I had you and that's all I needed. They cant even compare" Ayami said honestly, though she loved her Kumo family as well. Kirume's small smile returned.

The girl spent another two hours catching up with the much older woman. She hugged Kirume before making her exit, promising to visit again soon. He was waiting for her outside the house.

"It was right here, right?" Ayami motioned a ways away from Kirume's home. "This is where everything fell apart"

"You do not belong here" Gaara stated, as cold as ever. For some reason, he seemed more tense than usual.

"I was just visiting. You have nothing to fear" Ayami told him.

"I fear nothing. Especially someone as weak as you" He growled at her. Sand started moving around him.

The greenette held up her hands "Look, I didn't come here to argue. You should know I'm not gonna fight you"

"Stay away from me"

"We can make our friendship what it use to be. You wouldn't have been hanging around out here if you had no hope in it" She hesitantly took a step toward him.

Gaara gritted his teeth, his anger constantly growing. "I'm going to kill you, to prove to myself that I exist"

"So my existence has to end, to make yours more alive? Gaara, how does that make any sense? If you'd just relax-" Ayami cut herself off to dodge the sand, just making it in time. "I'm not gonna do this!" She managed to say. They both stared at each other. When Gaara attacked it was to kill and that surprised both Genin.

"Then you will die right here, in the spot you should've died in a long time ago" Gaara raised his sand for another attack.

Ayami decided it was time to go. There was a couple things she'd learned. One: Gaara had changed and was a completely different person, able to kill in an instant. Two: He didn't _mean_ to attack her so brutally or he would've followed up quicker and finished it, while she was off guard. Three: That meant he still had some humanity left and all she had to do was trigger the rest of it and he would be as good as new.

The redhead launched his sand, covering the girl completely. But it turned out that it was just a lightning clone and Ayami was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Ayami!" Sakura called. The greenette turned. "There's a seat right here!"

Ayami walked over and sat next to the girl, smiling. "Thanks, I was having trouble finding a seat" Johana and Ringo had stayed behind at the village, both had other responsibilities to attend to.

"No problem" The two girls settled in to watch the finals of the Chunin exams. Naruto vs. Neji was up first. "I sure hope Naruto does well, and doesn't do anything too embarrassing"

Thinking back to the blonds preliminary match, Ayami laughed. "I'm sure it'll be very surprising"

Naruto entered the fight with confidence. He was pumped up. But as the battle continued Neji gained the upper hand, beginning to lecture the blonde. The older boy stated that failures would always remain failures and there was no way for Naruto to change that. But despite being beat, the blonde stood up for himself and his own ideas, determined to show everyone what he could do.

"Wow, Naruto really has gotten stronger..." Sakura said. Ayami knew she felt left behind.

"Your plenty strong yourself, Sakura. Just keep it up" The girl patted her back. Sakura smiled.

Neji had just cut off Naruto's Chakra supplies, when the blonde turned the tables. He came back with new strength, Ayami wondered where it was coming from. She concentrated on Naruto trying to get a peek into his mind. No good, he was too far and she was only getting parts of words. The girl closed her eyes trying harder, leaning forward. But then she heard a growl that sent he flying back into her seat. It sounded just like the monster in Gaara's head, all bloodthirsty and violent. What was _that_?

By the time Ayami looked back to the match, see caught a glimpse of the boy delivering an upper cut to Neji, winning the match.

Sakura cheered and Ayami clapped her hands. Naruto soon joined them, taking a seat next to Ayami. "Ayami! Hey!"

"Hi, Naruto. You did good, what else can I say?" Ayami grinned at him, but there was no sign of the monster in his head anymore. The other matches went quickly and the girl anxiously waited for the appearance of Gaara.

When that time came, she gripped at the arms of her chair. Sasuke would be tougher than Rock Lee, she supposed. As the battle started, the two Genin seemed to be on equal levels. Then Sasuke stepped up and revealed his taijutsu was as fast as, or faster than Lee's.

Gaara realized this and decided to transform. Ayami almost stood to yell at him. What was he thinking? Well, she ought to know. That beast would kill _everybody_. Then Ayami saw something that shocked her even more than Gaara's transformation.

Sasuke was about to use a _Chidori_. This was not going to end well. Her father had yet to allow her to use it, stating she needed to recognize her strength and priorities first. Sasuke plunged his hand through the sand barrier, making contact.

Gaara was enraged, screaming that he'd been wounded and wanted to know if this was blood leaking from him. Ayami stood, she needed to do something. Sasuke jumped back as the sand defense fell away.

Kankuro and Temari were in action, they grabbed Gaara and hurried to make an escape. Sasuke immediately started to follow, wanting to keep fighting. Ayami turned to Naruto, to ask if he was going to come with her. Her eyes widened at seeing him sound asleep. She turned, so was Sakura and everyone else in her row. The whole stadium was asleep.

Ayami shook Sakura awake. The pinkette flinched and took in her surroundings. "What happen here? Wheres Sasuke?" Ayami explained as fast as she could.

Kakashi appeared next to them. "Sakura, put together a team to go after Sasuke. And make it quick" He told her. "I'll handle things here" He referred to the several armed invaders suddenly making an entrance. Sakura nodded and woke Naruto, filling him in on what happen. They went to get Shikamaru, with Pakkun following.

Ayami turned and slowly started to trail after Sakura and Naruto. Though she wanted to blame Kakashi for Gaara being hurt, she knew she couldn't. If she wanted to blame anyone it would have to be herself. She caught up in time to see Sakura and Naruto stop Gaara from killing Sasuke.

The redhead was already partially transformed and more seemed to be on the way. Ayami jumped to where Sasuke was injured and exhausted. Gaara was screaming and clutching his head, she could hear he was thinking about the past, which froze her in place. The boy was recalling what happen on that night. Gaara set his sights on Naruto next, pinning Sakura to a tree and began crushing her slowly to provoke him.

Ayami gripped one of her swords, unsure if she was suppose to draw it or not. "Stay out of it, Ayami!" Naruto shouted at her. She looked at him with confusion. "I can protect you and everybody else!" Was he really going to fight Gaara by himself? She didn't have to read his mind to tell he was serious. She fell back, going to help Sakura instead. Ayami used a sword to start prying part of the giant claw away, trying to give the pinkette some air.

"No, you dont!" Gaara lashed out at her, attempting to harm both girls. Naruto throw a kunai forcing Gaara to defend himself. Though Naruto looked scared, he wasn't going to back down.

The two boys engaged each other. The redhead attacked and had Naruto on the run. Then the blonde used One Thousand Years of Death, and Ayami's eyebrows raised. What kind of jutsu was that? But it worked, flipping the battle around. Naruto summoned a massive amount of shadow clones and they proceeded to pounce on Gaara.

What did Naruto have in him? Ayami had never seen such power, especially held in someone as goofy as Naruto. He could actually beat Gaara. Still the girl didn't know which boy she was more worried about.

Gaara let his anger spill over, he released the full body of Shukaku. She'd never seen the whole thing before. Gaara really had all _that_ sealed inside him? Naruto summoned Gamabunta to equal the playing field. When the two monsters proved to be matched, Gaara put himself to sleep in order to let Shukaku have full control.

Naruto stared at the monster before him, his hands in fists. He glanced back at his friends and Ayami. Then he and the giant toad used Combination Transformation, transforming into a giant fox. But Ayami could see that it wasn't just a regular fox, it was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. So that's what it was. Gaara wasn't the only one with a tailed beast sealed inside of him. But that meant... _Naruto_ must understand. _He had to understand what Gaara went through_.

Somehow, the blonde managed to wake the redhead and reseal Shukaku. They exchanged final blows, but the blonde came out victorious. The claw fell away from Sakura, and Ayami caught her. Then Sakura motioned to go to Sasuke and Ayami set her there. The greenette turned to watch both boys fall to the ground, neither unconscious.

Naruto proceeded to crawl his way over to Gaara, explaining why he had his strength. Because of his friends. He admitted to having a lonely and merciless life, but was saved by making friends. They stared at each other for endless seconds, but both took notice when Ayami jumped down from a tree, landing near them.

Then Gaara understood. Naruto got his strength from the desire to protect those around him. It made sense to him now, why the blonde couldn't and wouldnt ever give up. He glanced over to Ayami, he was the one she always wanted to protect, even after seeing how he'd changed. The redhead knew now that she would've never stopped trying, no matter how much he pushed her away. Because she... was his friend...

Temari and Kankuro arrived. The oldest sibling helped Gaara to his feet, while the other approached Ayami. "You okay? I see Gaara and Naruto are down but you seem fine"

"I am. Naruto made me stay out of it. Not that I really mind" Ayami shrugged looking down at the ground. "Naruto could handle it" She looked up at Gaara but he wasn't facing her. Kankuro nodded and joined Temari as they fled the scene. They weren't far yet, she could hear Gaara apologizing to them.

Ayami helped Naruto to his feet. "Thanks Naruto, you did it"

He gave her the best smile her could. "It... was nothing..." He managed.

"I couldn't do it, you know" Ayami admitted. "I tried bringing Gaara back, to make him realize, but I couldn't even after trying everything"

"What do you mean?"

"We were friends when we were little... But..."

"You dont have to tell me, A-ayami... I dont think you have to worry about that anymore" Naruto laughed softly. The girl nodded, meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura.

Ayami made the trip back to Kumo alone. Sakura had offered to come with, but the greenette could tell she really wanted to stay with her friends. Plus she needed some alone time to think the recent events over in her head.

Naruto had been able to reverse Gaara, even if it was only a little, and she couldn't. The girl was frustrated with her own weakness. What was the point of having Shikorida _and_ being the daughter of a Raikage, if she couldn't save a single friend? The more she thought about it, the more her father seemed right. Ayami did need to get stronger.

The girl kicked a rock. Training wouldnt do anything! Ayami called herself Gaara's friend but what special ability did that hold? She hadn't been acting much like a friend. They were suppose to always be there for you and help you through the tough times. If she really cared for Gaara, the girl would've gone back to Suna the moment she became a Genin, despite her rules. She sighed, no that would've just caused problems between Suna and Kumo. The only thing the girl could really do was try to make up for lost time. If the redhead was willing to cooperate.

Ayami took in her surroundings. She was about 3 days from Kumo, but she was walking and wasting time. If she didn't start running soon, her father and Killer B were sure to have a fit.

She thought about taking a detour through Suna to see Kirume... And maybe Gaara too, if he wanted. Then she felt a presence arrive behind her and knew it would be unnecessary.

She turned to face the redhead, who was much closer than she thought. He still looked weak from his encounter with Naruto, he should be getting help in Suna. "Gaara," He looked at her expressionlessly. "You should be resting"

His expression changed as she spoke but he remained calm nonetheless. "I'm sorry... Ayami"

"Your apologizing to me?" The girl lifted her eyebrows. "How come?" She hoped she didn't sound too curious.

Gaara took in a breath. "You were the first person I could call friend. I realize now, that I do not want to give that bond up"

Ayami gapped at him in disbelief. Part of her was overjoyed that he finally really accepted her again, and felt all fuzzy inside. But another part insisted on being skeptical, wanting to make sure there was no going back. "What made you change you mind?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. After I lost you, that word _friend _was lost too. I use to think friend was just another word, overused, it didn't matter. Then after my encounter with him, he helped me rediscover that the word itself wasn't important but the _meaning_"

They locked eyes. Then the girl flashed a small smile. When did he become so talkative? All it took was one confrontation with the blonde, but what was wrong with that? Instead of sulking over it, the greenette should be happy. "I'm sorry too, I didn't think-I never thought..." She looked away from him.

It was a time like this she wished she'd spent a little more time with Gaara when they were younger. That way it wouldnt have been so unusual when she threw her arms around him, grinning. Ayami felt him tense and he made no move to return her hug but the girl was fine with that.

Gaara eyed the mess of green hair that had wrapped her arms around his neck. Although he'd tried ending her life, and repeatedly openly wished her away, she was willing to be this close to him. If Ayami could forgive and forget, maybe others could as well. She moved away, smiling at him. He'd forgotten how warm others were. Then the smile dropped.

"You really should be getting some medical attention!" Ayami crossed her arms. She looked past Gaara. "Kankuro! Temari! I think were done here" The two older Sand Siblings graced her with their presence, preparing to carry their brother home.

As they turned to leave Ayami caught Kankuro's thoughts. _Thanks, I guess this was worth being seen with you_. She rolled her eyes and decided walking back to Kumo wouldnt be so bad.

**A/N: Cut! Please review. Again is it fast? Thanks for reading though. Now, I'm thinking: Should I include the fillers because they include alot of Gaara... Or should I skip to part two because I hate fillers? Well, its up to reviews I guess, huh?(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! This one and the chapter following will be fillers to enhance Gaara and Ayami's relationship. Enjoy and review.**

The sand siblings rushed after the Four Celestial Symbols Men. Since they had become teachers at their own Ninja Academy, Gaara had obtained only one student. But due to this, Matsuri had became a target, seeing that the kidnappers saw her importance to the redhead. After realizing this, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari set out to bring her back. Suna had also sent word to the Konoha 11 for their assistance, settling the debt for the Sasuke rescue attempt.

"Did you tell Ayami?" Kankuro asked, looking toward his younger brother as they ran.

"She couldn't help with trying to save Sasuke, so I was unsure if she would be available now" Gaara answered. Ayami had sent her apologies but never given a clear statement why she was unable to lend a hand.

"Dont you think she would be useful in something like this?" Temari spoke. "With the mind reading and all"

Gaara didn't say anything this time. The last time he'd seen the girl, she'd been a tad... off. She wasn't herself and he was sure she didn't want anyone to know what was wrong. He didn't want to bother her if she didn't want to talk about it.

A strong gust of wind hit the trio, forcing them to halt. A woman with dark green and blonde hair stood a ways infront of them, grinning and holding two swords. She swung them again and wind swirled toward them, but they were able to dodge. "I guess, I'm gonna be taking this one?" Temari laughed. "You guys go on"

Gaara and Kankuro nodded, leaving the fight in the oldest siblings hands. The boys had only gone a short ways when another ambush was set. This time it was a male with blue hair and green eyes. He too wielded a sword, seeming very confident. "I got this one, Gaara. You go get Matsuri" Kankuro readied his puppets.

The redhead kept chasing. It was because of him Matsuri was in danger, it was up to him to rescue her. He was intercepted by a huge bulky man, who unlike the others, carried a spiked flail instead of a sword. The smaller boy steadied his sand for attack, noting that this man wore strange armour. They attacked one another.

Both males seemed to be defensive experts, Gaara's sand blocking all attacks, just as much as Suiko's armour. Gaara jumped back, landing high on his sand, taking in the situation. Matsuri was getting further and further. As the boy readied his sand for another assault, he came to see that the present waterways were preventing his sand from movement, he'd fallen for a trap. The redhead gritted his teeth as he saw Suiko's Water Release: Dragon Bullet charging toward him. Just then, Naruto and Lee broke through the forest and into the clearing.

"Gaara!" The blonde yelled, seeing the redhead trapped. He started to act.

"Lightning Dragon Tornado!" Just before the water dragon reached Gaara, it collided with an equal electricity/wind dragon, forcing the water to explode, showering everyone present. Before he could take in what happen, Johana was pulling him from the immobile sand, grin on her face. She quickly took him to Naruto and Lee, who were also stunned by the sudden intrusion.

Gaara looked around before spotting Ayami, just as she finished spinning. Her hair was more wild than usual, after being dampened. But her face held an odd expression, he could clearly see the conflicting emotions. The greenette was beside them in another instant. "Who's... Matsuki?" She asked.

"_Matsuri_, is one of my students" Gaara corrected.

"And she got herself kidnapped?" Ayami continued, ignoring the correction. "Cuz they thought she was important to you?" She read the minds around her. She wasn't really looking for someone to answer her.

"Ayami, how'd you know to come help us?" Naruto asked.

She shrugged. "Got a bad omen. So we-" She motioned to Johana. "-came as fast as we could"

"Good thing too!" Johana added.

"Yes! If it weren't for you Ayami-chan, Gaara-kun could've been in big trouble!" Lee gave her smile.

The greenette shrugged again. "Whatever. But I think we should just get this over with"

Johana sighed. Ayami hadn't been herself lately and no matter what, she couldn't get the girl to open up. She didn't smile as much, she didn't yell as much, the greenette had even stopped rhyming. The brunette had hoped seeing Gaara would help bring some life back to her but it didn't seem to be helping. And Johana was more than aware that Ayami knew what she was thinking and Ringo too. Though the grey haired boy hadn't bothered to come, he believed Gaara would be able to find out what was wrong. Johana looked up and was met with Naruto's eyes, so he was feeling it too.

"I'm going ahead to get Matsuri" Gaara announced.

Ayami whipped her head back to him. "Your leaving to go after her?"

The redhead nodded once. "I have the utmost confidence in all of you" The group watched as he and Ayami seemed to be having a silent conversation. Finally the girl turned her head away and slightly growled. Johana grinned, atleast her best friend could still feel jealousy.

Gaara started away as the remainder of the group engaged an almost forgotten Suiko. The attacks were rendered useless as the armour kept protecting the man. "You kids should just give up! There's no way any of you can bypass my Chakra absorbing armour!" He laughed at them.

Ayami scowled. She was here, fighting this guy, while Gaara was off rescuing that girl. He didn't see her as anything more than a friend and student but _she_ was not as... _not infatuated _according to his head. Ayami wondered if Gaara even noticed or decided not to see it that way. Seeing his thoughts of Matsuki made her want to pull her own hair.

"Ayami!" Naruto yelled. The greenette looked up in time to dodge an attack from the large man. What was wrong with her? The blonde hurried to her side. "Hey, whats up with you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" Ayami said. "He just caught me off-"

"No. I mean your whole... _self_ is backwards" Naruto told her. "What is it?"

"I said nothing"

"Is it cuz of Gaara and Matsuri?"

"There _is_ no Gaara and Matsuki" A vein popped out on Ayami's forehead.

"Naruto-kun! If Ayami-chan doesn't want to talk about her feelings for Gaara-kun, you do not have to pester her about it" Lee spoke matter-of-factly.

"W-what?" The greenette stammered.

"But Bushy brows! If she wont admit it, how can we help?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Simple really! If Ayami-chan wants to tell Gaara-kun how she feels, hard work and dedication is the key" Lee said wisely. "If she works hard enough, I'm sure he will return her feeling. As with Sakura-chan! She will see the light of my work one day"

Naruto looked at Lee dumbly. "_Or_... She could just say she likes him and be done with it"

"Why...?" Ayami started. "Why does everyone jump to the conclusion of me liking him? If I do, then who even says that's enough?" She frowned at the ground.

"Ayami..." Johana whispered. No, this was bad. Her friend never spoke of Gaara like this. She really _did_ harbor those kinds of feelings for him but what would make her talk like that? Surely training with A wasn't that bad. And Ayami always had her, Ringo, Kirume and Killer B to talk to. If only Johana was the one with Shikorida.

"You kids need to stop ignoring me, all you do is stand around and talk!" Suiko yelled, bringing attention back to him.

"Johana?" The greenette looked at her friend, who nodded. "Naruto, Lee, could you by us some time?" Both boys nodded and the girls disappeared. The blonde launched himself at the huge man, kunai drawn. The man caught his arm, sufficiently pulling at the Chakra. Lee jumped in, leg swinging for a kick, forcing Sukio to release Naruto to dodge.

Ayami waited for an opening, only Lee could create. "I wish you would talk to me" Johana snarled.

"We do talk. We cant now though, were busy" The girl replied. She saw her friend roll her eyes. She could hear Johana wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't say it yet. Ayami would tell her as soon as she got things straight. "Now!" Lee had just delivered as upper kick that had sent Sukio into the air. Ayami and Johana appeared infront of him almost instantly. Crossing arms, they charged their respective hands with lightning, each taking hold of the mans neck. Putting equal force, the girls slammed Sukio into the ground, shattering his armour and ending the fight.

Naruto cheered. "You guys did it!"

Ayami shrugged. "Lets go" Johana shook her head at Naruto and the group start to trail the redhead.

Naruto's group was the first to arrive at the final battle point. It seemed that Hoki had sacrificed his own life to bring back Takumi's "Ultimate Weapon" Seimei. Somehow, he'd trapped Gaara in mental sphere and began draining his Chakra to power this decision.

"Ayami, you get Gaara!" Naruto told her. "I'm gonna handle this guy"

The greenette nodded, breaking her eyes from the girl who caused this mess. She ran to Gaara, swinging her blade to try to break through the barrier. She could feel it was stealing her Chakra too, but too bad. Gaara was hurt.

She caught a glimpse of Naruto being pushed back. Now that Seimei guy was about to release a fatal attack. Ayami froze, which one did she help? Gaara or Naruto? She didn't have to decide. That Matsuki girl stepped in and saved the blonde, using something that the redhead had taught her. The greenette sighed with relief, her worries forgotten for the second.

"A-Ayami..." Gaara grabbed the girls attention. "Get back!" She furrowed her eyebrows. Then she caught the growl of the beast and jumped back just in time to avoid the explosion. She landed near Johana and the saw that the rest of the Konoha 11 had arrived. Good, they might need them all if Gaara didn't stop the transformation.

She could hear the beast in his head, telling him to let go and let Shukaku have control. But Gaara was fighting back, stating he didn't need the one-tails power to protect everyone, wanting to rely on his own power for then on. Then the redhead did the unthinkable. He stopped the transformation and stood up to fight Seimei.

They clashed and Gaara pulled up enough strength to use a new technique. Throwing the Spear of Shukaku, he broke through Seimei's advanced armour, weakening the man greatly. All ninja present were amazed at the redhead's power, wondering where it came from. Using his last bit of Chakra, Gaara contoured up enough sand to create a Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral, ending the fight. Then he fainted.

Gaara opened his eyes, slowly. Glancing around he found he was inside the Konohagakure hospital. He also found Ayami, asleep in a chair. Kankuro, Temari and Matsuri were there too, but very much awake. He rose himself to his elbows.

"Gaara!" Temari said in a hushed whisper. She hurried to his side. "Your okay!" Matsuri joined her by his bedside. Kankuro just smiled.

Gaara eyed the greenette. From how he'd seen her lately, she finally looked calm and relaxed. He wondered what had been making her so anxious, it certainly wasn't anything remotely good. "Is she... okay?"

"Ayami's fine. If you want my opinion she needs to sleep for about a week, she's too tense. She's been here for 2 days and just fell asleep" Kankuro grinned.

Ayami opened her eye's almost immediately. "Shut up, I'm awake" She yawned. Then she looked at Gaara. "I didn't mean to be such a grouch lately, I'm sorry. I'm good now"

"Why were you upset?" Gaara asked.

The girl shrugged. "Just being moody, I bet" She gave him an actual smile and he was slightly relieved. Though he could see her eyes were clouded. The nurse came in and looked glad to see Gaara was finally awake. Ayami promised to visit Suna to see all of them soon. "Even Matsuki!" She grinned.

"Its _Matsuri_" The redhead corrected again. He was glad the girl was feeling better, sadness was not for her.

"Gaara! That's what I said, now bye, I'm in a hurry" Ayami proceeded to exit the room. She went down the hall a bit and entered another room. "How are you, Naruto?"

He jumped at her sudden entrance. "Oh, I'm good, Ayami" He gave her his signature smile.

"I'm glad. Now I dont have to worry" She crossed her arms. "I heard your leaving to go train for a bit"

The blonde nodded his head excitedly. "Yep! Pervy sage is gonna make me way stronger than I am now, believe it!"

Ayami nodded. "Sure thing" She gave him two thumbs up and he laughed. "We'll have to race when you get back" She exited the hospital foreal this time. Her best friend was waiting.

"You better now?" The brunette asked, smiling.

"'Course!" The girl answered. "Sorry to put you through that"

"Gaara snapped you back. You gonna tell me why?"

"I can only try" Ayami admitted. "But yes he helped"

Johana nodded, happy that the girl had had some kind of break through. "Alright, enough sulking! Let's go"

**A/N: Well, please review. It wouldn't matter if you skipped this chapter when you found out it was a filler. But the next one you should probably read. Anyway, criticism makes things better so please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's another filler chapter! Warning: Character death. I know, it sucks but its also necessary. Please enjoy and review.**

So _this_ was the problem. Gaara looked down at the tombstone before him. _Kirume Imai_. He had to admit Ayami was good at being secretive and it had taken him awhile to figure out what was wrong with her, almost a year. Her _mother_ had died. The redhead remembered the old woman, after Ayami had been taken back to Kumo safely, she'd softened a bit toward him. Not that he had noticed at the time, due to his newly found outlook on life.

After helping save Matsuri, the greenette had returned home with Johana, posing as if she was fine. Gaara had been able to see through it, deciding to discover the problem. Being her friend, it was part of his responsibility to help her any way he could. And he knew Ayami was quite aware of his deeds.

Gaara thought of it as the two of them playing a mind game. She could read his thoughts and must know he was on to her deception, but instead of coming clean, wanted him to try and get the answer for himself. Though he was not a fan of this, he had more patience than the girl gave him credit for. He also understood her sadness better than anyone else. Gaara knew she must be feeling guilty after being taken from Kirume and thrown into fame as a Raikage's daughter, leaving the woman to die alone.

Looking back at the grave, he wondered why Ayami hadn't told him and insisted on bottling up her emotions. She was very open when it came to trying to help Gaara overcome _his_ sorrow, but shut everyone of out her own.

"Its not that I didn't want to tell you" He turned to see Ayami standing beside him. She was eying the grave intensely. "I couldn't say... Kirume-sama was... _dead_"

"You said it just now" Gaara told her.

"Only cuz now its something that I have to allow. Its been too long" She sat crisscross before the tombstone. "For some reason, I was still holding on to the thought that she was still alive"

"You hid something like this very well. Why?" He watched her blank face.

She shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you or anyone with something I could handle myself. And no, that's not a lie"

"This is not something that would be considered a bother. You went into a depression and needed help" Upon not getting an answer from the girl, he sat next to her. "I know you think that you let Kirume-san down, but she always wanted the best for you"

"The last thing she said to me was: _Ayami, come back soon. I love you_" She looked up at Gaara as she said that last part. "But you know what? I didn't visit her soon at all. I was caught up with father and my life and... _You_"

What did she mean? "Me?" He watched her nod. "Explain"

"You were starting to come around again and I was all happy. After all that work, I was finally getting what I wanted" She said. After a pause she added, "This is not your fault. This is all my own pain"

"It is not your fault either. Having Kirume-san die was the farthest thing from your mind" Gaara told her, noting that she was avoiding his eyes.

"I _know_, and she was the first person that I loved. So, that means I wont ever leave her behind" She lifted her knees to her chest. The grave seemed so big, like it was towering over her. She wondered if Kirume went peacefully or if she was in pain, and sighed that she would never know. To many conflicting emotions. "I am not cut out for this" She ran a hand down her face.

"I know your not" Gaara caught her eyes. Then he stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Ayami asked. He thought sitting here sulking would do her no good if she said she was better, and proposed they move somewhere else. "Your going to come with me?"

He nodded once and started walking, expecting her to follow. She mumbled about at least helping her up, before going to his side. "Where we going?"

"Wherever you want" The redhead answered, turning his eyes to hers.

"Do we _have_ to stay in Suna?"

"Of course" He was not going on a worldwide adventure with the greenette. At least not now anyway. "Where to?"

Ayami shrugged. Looking around she said,"Hm... This way!" She pointed in a random direction and grabbed Gaara's sleeve to bring him along. "I know you can walk yourself. And I can pull you too"

The boy resigned to be dragged around by the girl. This was for her benefit not his, and it had also been his idea to accompany her into town. Gaara was tired of seeing her mopey one second, then normal, then back to sad. It wasn't good for her or anyone else for the matter. And after Johana asked for his assistance-

Ayami stopped walking and turned to him. "Johana asked you for help? When? For what?"

"She asked me to help you in away way I can"

"And?"

"To not give up on you" Gaara's face was as usual but his eyes were intense. "She says you respond better to me than anyone else"

The greenette knew she was blushing. Dammit, Johana! "W-why would she say that?" Ayami knew why. She'd known why ever since Gaara had called her his friend again.

"You tell me" When the brunette had come to him, all she said was to help out her friend as much as possible. The redhead had asked why she had come to him and she'd simply said, _Ayami'll listen to you. Cuz she... thinks highly of your opinion_.

The girl laughed. "Opinion?" So, he didn't know yet. She started to pull his hand again. When did it stop being his sleeve? "Its cuz you hold a lot of influence over me!" Ayami lied lightly.

The redhead watched the girl infront of him. She wasn't telling the truth. "Yes I am!" The girl insisted but she didn't turn to look at him. "Cuz were almost to the flower shop!" Came her plea.

Though Gaara didn't mind that Ayami was constantly in his head, and answered before he said anything, he wondered what else she was hearing when he wasn't paying attention. He had to admit, he'd have to learn to hide things from her or it would be very hard to comfort her like this. She'd be aware of everything he would want to tell her, and have a reply ready.

"What do you think of these?" Ayami held up orange Poppies for Gaara to examine. He was just standing there, waiting for the girl to finish finding flowers for Kirume's headstone. Every time she asked about another sort, he'd nod his head, but she would hear his real thoughts about it. It wasn't that he didn't like flowers. It was that he thought they were all sufficient and suited the occasion.

"No! I have to find the right kind" She would say. Ayami was quite the opposite. She was very much into flowers and searched high and low for the _ideal_ ones. The greenette finally decided on white Chrysanthemums and finished paying for them. She turned around looking for the redhead, where'd he go? She found him outside the store, deep in thought. "Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you" Gaara countered. Then he nodded at the girls selection of flowers.

On the way back to the grave, the boy didn't say much. Which made Ayami keep looking at him the whole time. Wasn't today his _I'm gonna say a lot of words to Ayami_ day? Kami, she was starting to think like Johana. Upon arriving Ayami kneeled and with extra caution, gently laid the Chrysanthemums in front of the tombstone. Stepping back, she looked at it for awhile. Then she sighed with a smile.

"Ayami..." Gaara started. She turned and he watched shock spread over her face. He was holding a small bouquet of Azaleas. "Here" He extended them toward her.

The look on his face reminded her of when they were children. He would look like that when he was going to ask her something, as if he were worried at what she was going to say. Seeing it on Gaara's face now gave her that fuzzy feeling and she knew she was looking bashful. Ayami lifted her hands to receive them.

"Thank you, Gaara" She admired the gift. The flowers were white and went pink around the ends of the petals, she must have overlooked them when they had been in the store. Regardless, they were beautiful. "Really, thanks"

"Your welcome" His face relaxed back to normal.

"How come?" She asked, fighting to stop the grin from forming. He'd given her flowers! She hadn't even see him buy them. And none of his thoughts had gave it away. Gaara wanted to surprise her!

He considered her inquiry. Why had he got them for her? When he happen across the flowers in the store, he was intentionally going to suggest Ayami get them for Kirume. Then as he thought about it... He wanted to get them himself and offer the bouquet to the girl, because he was glad she was content once again. Gaara never wanted to see her so down like that another time. "Because, of all the bonds I've created with people, my connection to you is... the most meaningful"

Ayami looked up at him. He was being very sincere. A had taught her to be strong and never to show her tears to anyone, he was slightly ashamed he had ever cried. Really, it wasn't like Gaara had said... but she let her eyes just get a little damp and that was all.

Ayami was careful when she threw her arms around him this time, not wanting to damage the flowers. And he slowly returned her hug, just a little.

**A/N: Well how'd you like it? Please review! Finally a bit of romance, tell me how it was. Next up: Part 2!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here ya go! Were now onto part two. Please enjoy and review.**

Okay, he's faster, stronger, and more experienced. Ayami crept along the side of the mountain. He also might be smarter, which meant she had to rely on Shikorida. She flinched when the ground started to shake as the mountain behind her started to crumble.

"Found you!" A yelled, spotting his daughter. She disappeared from his sight but he could easily track her.

Ayami gritted her teeth as her father prepared to strike. She crossed both her blades in an attempt to block his punch, only succeeding in being thrown through several trees. A was before her again. He took hold of her arm and said, "Your getting better, but not quite there yet, Ayami"

She smiled in return. "Yeah, yeah. But maybe your losing your touch... See?" Her figure started to spark as the hidden girl activated her clone. There was an explosion and the greenette saw her father fly out of the smoke, looking around to find her.

"Here I am!" She was before him in an instant. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Block. Of course A had the upper hand but that didn't mean Ayami was no threat. Their sparring matches had become so destructive, they had to relocate to Island Turtle, not wanting to damage anymore of the village. Killer B made sure all the animals were safe whenever the two of them decided to practice.

Kumo-nin were starting to wonder just who the greenette was more like. Her father or Killer B. She'd developed an odd mix of the both of them. While she rhymed and used swords, she wasn't a complete wrecking ball on the battle field. Ayami was a care free person and pretty stubborn like her uncle, but there were always those instances when she would justify her nickname as _Little A_.

Ayami had grown up somewhat, becoming almost a young woman now. She let her green hair hang wildly down to mid-back and her bangs had grown longer and more frigged. The girl was taller and wore a grey half shirt with sleeves that came past her finger tips, just a bit. Her white pants ended at her knee, half hidden by a grey skirt. A demanded she were gold bangles on both her forearms like him even though they were hidden, and in return allowed her to gain a tattoo. The Kanji for '_Blade_' was now proudly displayed on the right side of Ayami's neck. A white vest designed as a large belt, hid her scar from view and allowed her to carry her swords on respective sides of her hips.

She'd grown alright, but that didn't stop the beating she got from her father whenever they did this. Again she used Shikorida but that only gave her knowledge of what was to come, now she saw it coming. This is what drove Ayami to become faster, to show her old man what she was made of. She'd adopted a personal goal to become faster than him. A thought she wasn't working enough, and spent to much time in Suna and Konoha, he feared she would amount to nothing. But whenever she pointed out she was already a Jonin, he suggested that she show him how she earned such a rank.

Swing. Dodge. Counter. Dodge, dodge dodge... Ha! She was getting faster. She knew where he was going to strike and could now avoid the blow. Ayami flew back out of her fathers reach with a grin.

A stood upright. "That's all for today, Ayami" He stated.

"Alrighty!" She waved and hurried to escape. She made her way into town, unconsciously rubbing her temples. She smiled when she saw Johana and Ringo up ahead, their backs to her as they spoke to each other. Ayami stopped walking and stared at them. Maybe she should give them some alone time...

A hand reached out and took hold of the greenette's sleeve, bringing her back to reality. "Honorable Daughter!" Idine cried.

Ayami scowled. "Dont call me that, Idine-san" She whined, pulled her arm free. She looked up at the older woman, eying her frantic face. Idine was one of Kumo's messengers and handled Ayami's notifications personally. It wasn't that the greenette didn't trust her father, she just thought it would be better for him to only know whatever she told him.

"Miss Ayami!" The raven haired woman was met with another annoyed look but ignored it. "This is serious"

"Tell me" It must be bad if Idine didn't let the girl read her mind to find out.

"Naruto-kun has arrived back in Konohagakure" Ayami grinned. What was wrong with that? She still wanted to race the boy. "And he and his team have been sent on a mission..."

"Whats wrong with that? Is Naruto in bad condition?" Idine shook her head and looked away. Ayami started to dismiss the subject.

"It was a rescue mission... they were sent to rescue the fifth Kazekage. He was taken by Akatsuki members" The older woman finally said, looking up at Ayami.

Rescue the fifth Kazekage? _Rescue_ the fifth Kazekage? But _Gaara_ was Kazekage now. Ayami's mind slowly started to work again.

Then she was off, running away from the main part of town, toward the outskirts where no one would see her sneak away. She had to go now or someone might catch her. The girl could hear Idine calling after her, but didn't dare stop to explain. The woman would go tell her father and he would be sure to have a fit again.

Gaara. She'd just seen him, not even a week ago.

Ayami knocked on the door, tapping her foot as she waited for him to answer. She heard a soft _come in_ and entered, swinging her arms, happy that he'd answered quickly this time. The girl didn't like waiting in the halls, some people still recognized her as the insane little kid with green hair.

The redhead was just sitting there, signing his papers. "Is that all Kage's do?" It seemed like every time she saw the boy he was knee deep in paperwork.

"We also protect and serve the village" Gaara said, looking up at his visitor. She made her way to her usual spot on his desk, her back to him.

"You always say that, take a break?"

"You always say that"

Ayami rolled her eyes. "Well, you do work all the time. You sit there in your robes but never your hat, and slave away"

"I do apologize if I'm boring you" He said simply. He finished one small pile of paper and moved onto another. His greenette sighed and jumped off his desk, preparing to meddle with the things in his office.

Ayami poked through the redheads choice of books, wondering if he even read them. Then she got an idea. She looked at Gaara, concentrating. A couple seconds later he looked up at her, but was only met with her back as she started shifting through the books again. He dismissed it and went back to work.

The girl did this a few more times before the boy finally spoke, "Ayami, stop whatever it is your doing"

"I'm not doing anything!" Ayami claimed holding her sleeves up innocently. He kept giving her a knowing look so she gave up. She climb back onto his desk, sitting crisscross infront of him. "It wasn't me, it was Shikorida"

"What do you mean?" He set his pen down, letting his girl have his attention. She rolled her sleeve back and reached her hand out to touch his face, hesitating. Gaara nodded for her to continue. The girls fingers brushed against his cheek and he instantly tensed, confused at what he was seeing. Visuals of his friends from Konoha and his siblings flashed across his eyes. Or was it his mind? He wasn't sure in the least, but he could see them so clearly. Ayami retracted her hand suddenly. "You can do that?"

_Mmhm_. But her mouth hadn't moved. _I'm not limited to just whatever is passing through your head at the time_. _I can manipulate you into thinking anything I want by just looking at you_._ Thoughts, dreams, memories, all of it is mine, like _that! Ayami laughed out loud.

Gaara looked up at her, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. She never ceased to amaze him. He gave her a small smile for her accomplishments and went back to his work.

"Do you like being Kazekage?" Ayami asked, moving back to the end of his desk, still crisscross.

"Yes, I find it fulfilling to be useful to the village. I will never go back to being seen as only a weapon" The boy answered, wondering where such a question came from.

"Your not scared of the Kazekage curse?" She grinned at him.

"No. I would however, guard this village with my life" He clarified. He saw her frown and knew she didn't like the sound of that. "Not anytime soon"

"I know. I'm not worried about it" Gaara was plenty strong. Kage's were Kage's for a reason. "Father says if I keep running off, hes going to put me in ANBU"

"You dont want to join?" He doubted Ayami could be an assassin, though it would be easy for her. Maybe spying would be more her forte.

"You think? I think my mother must have been in ANBU cuz there are no sign of her in any of the Kumo records. Father wont tell me her name or anything, maybe she had no name. Only a codename" Ayami mused, playing with her sleeves. "But I have to go soon, I promised I'd be home before Hitoshi-sensei's birthday"

Gaara stood and made his way to the door of his office. He pulled it open for his girl and followed her out. This was how it was. He would never visit her in Kumogakure, because she'd let it drop that A was still sour about his only child's almost death at the redheads hands. So Ayami would come to Suna, visit Kirume's grave, then come to see him and/or his siblings. After hanging around for awhile, Gaara would walk her to the end of his village to see her off. Before he became Kazekage, he would sometimes escort her until Kumo was in sight.

"I'll see you next time" Ayami looked up at him. He stared back and lifted his arms slightly. She smiled and hugged him. This was how it was too. At first, it seemed as though the greenette was the one always showing affection. But it turned out Gaara only needed time to get use to it, he was much better at returning Ayami's hugs now. Whenever the girl said '_I like you_' she would always get an '_I like you too_, _Ayami_' back. Their relationship could be seen to anyone who saw them together, though they weren't the most affectionate people.

What was tricky was kissing the redhead. It hadn't happen yet. But she was determined to change that as soon as possible. Of course Ayami saw opportunities to do it, but that meant so did Gaara. "I have to go..." She pulled herself free and sighed. Gaara nodded and watch her turn and run in the opposite direction, until he couldn't see her anymore.

That had been four days ago. Four days ago she knew the redhead was safe and sound and now... That wasn't the case anymore. She sped up, mentally thankful of the endurance training she'd had. She could reach Suna in two days with only one break.

"Cant we take a little break?" Tenten asked. She was exhausted. Team Guy had been sent to assist Team Kakashi in rescuing the Kazekage, along with Pakkun. She couldn't even remember how long they'd been running.

Lee and Guy were still up for a run while she and Neji were ready to rest. The two males in jumpsuits believed they could reach Kakashi in half a day, which was impossible.

The Hyuga had just looked back to his Sensei when he ran into something. Or something ran into him. He fell back, landing hard in some of the bushes below the trees. "What the?" He yelled, looking for the person responsible for wasting his time.

"Well, sorry!" Ayami sat up and rubbed her head. "I didn't see you there, Neji"

"Obviously, Ayami" Neji mumbled, rising to his feet. His teammates had stopped to wait for him, "Were busy, we cant stop to talk"

Ayami was before the team immediately. "I'm going with you" Her face was dead serious. Might as well, they were all going to the same place.

"Ayami, you wish to join our little team?" Guy asked. "For what reason, might I ask?"

"They _took_ Gaara" She told him, clenching her fists.

Guy nodded, understanding. "Well, were going to have to go twice as fast, since Neji slowed us down"

Neji gapped at his Sensei. "_I _slowed us down?"

Ayami grinned at him then they all fell back into a run. The greenette was slightly relieved, she was getting closer and closer to the redhead. And now she knew there were others besides Naruto going to help.

"Behind us!" Neji yelled after awhile, using his Byakugan to sense around the group. An Akatsuki member forced the group to stop. He had blue skin, and pointed teeth. His overall look made him look just like a shark.

"Well, well, well" Kisame said, eying Team Guy and Ayami. "Look who I meet again"

There was a moment of silence. "Guy-sensei... I think he's talking to you" Tenten stated, looking at their leader.

"Me? I've never met this man in my life" Guy mused. The Akatsuki member grew angry at this, yelling that he wanted payback for Guy hitting him the last time they met. "Nope, cant seem to recall"

"Your a member of Akatsuki?" Ayami asked, breaking in. "Where's Gaara?"

Kisame laughed. "You mean the one-tail Jinchuriki? I say that freaks right about on his death bed"

Ayami clenched her fists. Like he had the right to call anyone a freak. "You guys go on. I'm going to handle this" Ayami declared. The team hesitated. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Alright, Ayami. You just make sure to catch up with us" Guy said after a minute. The greenette nodded. Then they were gone and it was just her and sharky.

"Your going to take me on all by yourself?" Kisame laughed again. "I'm gonna kill you, then go after that jumpsuit wearing animal. Save yourself the trouble and give up on your little dead friend"

This man was in the way. If it weren't for this guy, she'd be on her way to Gaara and if it weren't for people like him, the boy would be safe. Then to top it off, he insulted him? This was not going undealt with.

Kisame through Samehada into the air, then spit out a giant wave of water. He covered the desert with water to give himself the advantage. He caught his monster sword and chuckled.

Ayami drew two swords, grinning back at him. Water also conducted electricity.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Please review. Fight scene in next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anythin related to it!**

**A/N: Here's chapter nine! Please enjoy and review. Fight scene and romance ahead! Also... Since Gaara isn't in a lot of the next arcs... The next couple chapters will be fillers with a special guest.**

Kisame was well aware that lightning had the advantage over water, he wasn't some idiot. But the tables could turn just like that. As the girl jumped to dodge another wave, he manipulated another trying to make sure she got splashed. He growled when she disappeared from his sight. "Where is that brat?"

Ayami was before him, one blade swinging toward him. It collided with Samehada and she brought the other down. She gritted his teeth when he dodged and she saw another wave coming. Ayami couldn't afford to get to wet or her attacks could turn against her. She started running avoiding the water as much as possible.

The Akatsuki member came up beside her, showing his pointed teeth. Ayami slowed, swinging and missing several times. That sword of his was blocking everything she sent. She would never catch up to Gaara at this pace. The thought of him all alone made her push harder, stabbing her blades at the man faster. Those there was no skin contact, using Shikorida helped her cut his clothing numerous times. Just as she swung particularly hard, spikes poked out of Samehada and Hibiware got lodged between them. Kisame twisted his monster sword, forcing it out of the grasp of the greenette. Ayami released her defensive sword, angry that this water was in the way. Her blade flew behind them, falling into the water and vanishing. But the girl used this distraction to slice the shark man across his chest with her other blade, and to her surprise he grinned at her. She put distance between them.

Kisame laughed. "Ow, that hurt. Ha! What are you gonna do now, brat? I told you, you cant save your little friend!"

"And this is what I said, again: I'm going to handle you!" She covered her weapon with lightning, launching herself at the shark-like man. They exchanged blows and Ayami was conscious that every time their blades clashed, her long sleeves were getting more and more wet. At one point she swung and the lightning managed to shock her hand. She jumped back and examined her right hand. From where her thumb and first finger connected, there was a shallow cut half way up her forearm that leaked with blood. It didn't hurt much but it was still an open wound, she hissed and tore both her sleeves off. "Dammit..." This was not working. The more time she spent here, the more time Gaara had to be hurt.

Kisame used this distraction to throw Samehada into the air again and use Water Shark Missile. A water shark flew at Ayami and she used the electricity on her blade to stop it, but it burst, showering the girl with water. She'd missed his thoughts! The man caught his sword and jumped to attack the girl, coming down hard. She held Fukisokuna with both hands to guard herself, wishing it was Hibiware instead. Ayami could feel Fukisokuna didn't like fighting Samehada alone, she was starting to become wary. If the girl had been wet before, she was soaked now. The shark man growled pushing against the greenette's blade with more power. Her eyes widened, he hadn't been like that before.

"That Jinchuriki is gone forever. Just give up kid!" He pushed harder.

"Never" Ayami braced herself. There was no way she would give up.

"Fine then, your gonna have to learn the hard way!" Kisame rose his fist and punched the girl in the chest, throwing her deep into the water and bringing blood to her mouth. Fukisokuna floated away.

Ayami held her breath and surveyed herself. Her right hand couldn't take too much more and even if it didn't hurt, her chest was damaged. She'd been too careless about the water and this is what she got for it. Kisame had been aiming for her to get completely wet, for her attacks to become useless against him.

"I hope you know, I'm not finished yet" Kisame's voice sounded through the water. He slapped his hands together then pressed one against the surface of the water. "Five Man-Eating Sharks" He grinned as five water sharks swirled down toward the greenette. "First" Ayami swam out of the way. "Second" The next of flung her deeper into the water, knocking away some of her breath. "Third" This one caught the girl in its mouth, squeezing her body. Summoning her strength Ayami punched it between the teeth, succeeding in forcing it to open its jaws for her to swim away. "Fourth" She didn't see the next shark and it tore at her left shoulder. She could see her blood in the water. "Fifth meal!" The fifth shark dived down on Ayami, crushing her into the rocky ground, causing an explosion. Then the other four sharks followed. "My sharks will make sure you join the one-tail!"

The greenette fought the creatures hand-to-hand but they kept regenerating after every blow. She was getting no where. Blood was flowing out of her and her head was getting lighter, despite her every intention to keep fighting. This wouldn't be it, she had to help Gaara. And she was definitely _not_ going to die here, without anyone who cared for her. Ayami was _not_ going to die without seeing Gaara safe again. It was _not_ going to happen.

The Akatsuki member watched what the girl was doing. Ayami held her hands together, her eyes shut tight. Kisame saw sparks and wondered what she was planning. If she used any electricity, it would damage her too.

It was incomplete but it would have to do. Her own version wasn't mastered just yet and after fighting this long, even that was at maybe fifty percent. So she would have to be quick about it. "Lightning Release Armour!" Her body was covered with white Chakra, heightening her physical strength greatly, even if only at half the power. The sharks dispersed as Ayami zipped past them and broke through the surface.

Kisame looked up surprised at her sudden speed. He was met with a punch that sent him skidding back across the water. By the time he steadied himself, she had been waiting for him, fists clenched. The man swung Samehada but Ayami was too fast and kicked him into the air effortlessly. She flew up after him, "Guillotine Drop!" She pulled together all her strength and performed a downward kick, directly on Kisame's head.

He fell down into the water making a huge splash. Ayami let the armour fade, watching the water leave. She located her swords and sheathed them. Then she went over to look at Kisame's corpse. "Its... Mukade..." He was a ninja from Suna! She'd wasted her time on a copy.

Irritated, Ayami started off again.

Hours later, she heard an explosion to her right. She turned in its direction, knowing Gaara would be close. A ways in front of her, she could make of Team Guy. "I told you I would catch up" She stated, coming up from behind. They'd fought their clones huh?

Lee gave her a smile. "Excellent work, Ayami-chan! I knew you would"

Ayami nodded and fell into run with them. "Slow down... An Akatsuki member isn't too far ahead" Neji said, activating his Byakugan.

The group snuck up behind Deidara, surprising him. "I see... You used your Byakugan to find my blind spot and surround me. I've never seen it for myself before. But whose this? Your not from Konohagakure" He eyed Ayami. "Weird" He grinned at her. "_But_ I have to make my escape"

"With Konoha's strongest platoon, Team Guy, on your tail, there is no escape!" Guy smiled and his teeth gleamed.

"That's right!" Lee agreed.

"Get ready!" Tenten stated. Neji nodded and Ayami scowled. Like he had room to call people weird.

Deidara jumped into the air and the group each attack with their own style. The blonde was managing to evade all their attacks, with only a Kunai held between his teeth. He started to run again. "He doesn't have many places to go" Ayami mused. Suddenly, the blonde jumped downward, landing next to a clay bird. Then he proceeded to eat some of it. "He's... He's gonna blow! Everyone get away!"

All the ninja who'd gone in search of Gaara started to run, but Ayami had heard Deidara thoughts. If his bomb could do what he thought it could, even she wouldn't make it. Unconsciously, Shikorida acted for her, locating Kakashi and forcing him to use his Mangekyo Sharingan. The explosion swayed and collapsed in on itself, vanishing.

Most of the Shinobi fell to the ground panting, Ayami included, as the dust cleared. What had she done? How did she do it? Kakashi looked in even worse shape, as he explained what he'd done. Sighing, Ayami ranked her eyes over all the people there, before spotting the redhead. Asleep? Unconscious? Least he was safe. "Naruto, how long has he been asleep?" She asked looking at the blonde. He locked his eyes with hers, tensing.

"Ayami..." He shut his eyes and turned away.

She looked at the people all around her, none of them would meet her eyes. But really, they didn't have too. Their minds said it all. She hurried to Gaara cupping his face in her hands, lifting it. No, no, no... She ran her hand over his cheek. He was so cold. "Gaara! Please wake up!" She felt her tears brimming. "Please?"

Ayami didn't know when she started moving. Or how. Her head was bowed and she was conscious of Lee's arm around her shoulders, helping her along. In front of her, Naruto carried a lifeless Gaara. They were almost to Suna and decided to stop in a grassy field. The blonde carefully laid the redhead in the grass, "Sakura?" He asked. The pinkette nodded and approached Gaara, kneeling and tried healing him.

Ayami moved to stand next to Naruto, seeing a piece of hope. Sakura checked over the body before finally looking up at the both of them, shaking her head slowly. The greenette could sense the blonde shaking beside her, he was fighting against his emotions. Ayami moved toward the redhead, crouching next to his head. Her chest tightened and she bowed her head again, letting out a soft sob. She didn't care that her father taught her never to cry, she didn't care that it showed she was weak. Ayami pulled his head into her lap, leaning down to cradle him.

"W-why? Why did Gaara have to die like this!" Naruto said. He clenched his fists and moved to stand before the redhead. "He just became Kazekage!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki Naruto" Chiyo stated.

He spun around. "No! If you sand Shinobi wouldnt have ever put that monster inside of him, none of this would've happen!" Naruto released his anger. "Do you have any idea the burden he carried?" None of the ninja present spoke. Ayami looked up through tears at the blonde, he understood better than everyone. He spoke about how he couldn't save Gaara or Sasuke. But wrong about that. He _had_ saved Gaara. If it wouldn't have been for Naruto, the redhead wouldn't have been able to see friendship again, never would've stopped being a weapon. The blonde had done what no one else could.

Chiyo stood and made her way to Gaara, placing her hands over him. Ayami looked at her and she met her eyes with a nod. Ayami widened her eyes, that jutsu would... "A-are you sure?" She asked.

Chiyo nodded again, but she smiled softly this time, reminding Ayami very much of Kirume. Then the old woman started the resurrection. Naruto stared at her, wondering what she was doing.

After a minute, Chiyo started to curse, she didn't have enough Chakra to finish the technique. The blonde went to her side, offering his own Chakra. "Place you hands over mine" The blonde did so and looked at Gaara intensely as the old woman took part of his Chakra.

With the technique almost complete, the old woman spoke to Naruto, "I'm glad someone like you have appeared in the Shinobi world, us foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake, but at last I'll be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha, maybe even Kumo as well-" She looked at Ayami briefly "-Their futures will be much different from the way they were back in my day. You have a strange power, become a Hokage like none before you" She smiled at both of the youngsters looking at her. "And Sakura, dont risk your life for a dying old lady. Your a rarity, surely you'll become an even Kunoichi than your master" Behind her, tears slid down Sakura's cheeks.

"Finally, Naruto, Ayami..." Both of them looked up at her. "This old woman has a request for you both. Naruto, you and Gaara share an understanding of each others suffering. And Ayami, what you and Gaara have for one another only comes around once in a life time. Please... Both of you help Gaara for me" Naruto closed his eyes and Ayami widened hers. She was getting glimpses of both Naruto and Gaara's minds. Actually, it could've been just one of them, but their mind were overlapping.

Ayami felt Gaara trying to push himself up and moved her hands, changing to clutching his hand. She could feel its warmth again.

The redhead pushed himself up, opening his eyes. The first thing that registered was Naruto with his hand on his shoulder, looking down at him with a smile. Next, there was his greenette, her eye's spilling new tears. Last, were the many ninja from his village encircling him.

Gaara looked at everyone with wide eyes. "They're..."

"Everyone ran to come save you!" Naruto told him. Gaara looked around again.

"Gaara-sama! Are you okay?" Matsuki ran through the crowd.

"He's fine!" Ayami growled at the girl. She didn't like her thoughts one bit.

"Ayami..." The redhead turned his eyes to her. "Your crying"

"Well, a friend of mine was dying" She wiped her face. "But hes alright now" Honestly, she wanted to cry some more. He was alive and well again and it made her so happy. Losing him was not an option. She felt Gaara tighten his hand on hers and smiled.

"You really caused a big fuss!" Naruto added.

"I'll say" Kankuro stepped through the crowd.

"You two show a little respect! He _is_ the Kazekage after all" Temari reminded them. "How are you feeling?" In response Gaara tried standing. "Your still stiff, dont hurry yourself"

"I thought Kazekage-sama was really gonna die!" Ittetsu muttered.

Matsuri punched him. "There's no way he would die that easily. Gaara-sama is quiet, cool, strong, hot elite-!"

"And still so cute. And Kazekage-sama!" Sari added. They both rushed toward Gaara, knocking Naruto out of the way.

Ayami intercepted them, glaring. The two girls hesitated. "What did you say?" She asked. Before she could drag out their answer, a fist smashed into her face and the greenette was pushed back into the grass. She managed to land on her feet and looked at her assaulter. "Ringo! That freaking hurt" Ayami clutched her cheek tenderly.

"Well it serves you right for leaving us!" The boy retorted. Johana stood next to him, her arms crossed.

"Your always hitting me. Bet you never do that to _Johana_" She'd just had a battle, watched Gaara die and be brought back, and he wanted to punch her in the face. Unacceptable. "_Kami_!"

"Why didn't you come and get us before going? Look at you, your all torn up!" Johana motioned to her wildly.

Ayami shrugged. "I dont know. I guess when I found out I just started going without knowing, you know? I'm sorry" She didn't mean to hurt their feelings. She trusted and loved her teammates dearly. She'd just acted impulsively when it came to rescuing Gaara. "Really"

"Whatever" Ringo rolled his eyes.

"Its okay. What happen though?" The brunette asked, looking around.

"Granny Chiyo brought Gaara back with an incredible medical jutsu. She's out cold but she'll come to when-" Naruto told her.

"It wasn't a medical jutsu. Chiyo-baa brought Gaara back with a life transferring technique" Kankuro corrected. "She's dead"

The large group was silent as they all took it in. Chiyo believed in both Naruto and Gaara to change the future for the better. A true end fitting a Shinobi.

Gaara struggled to stand and the blonde helped him to his feet. "Everyone, pray for Elder Chiyo" He said. All the respective ninja bowed their heads.

"Your okay..." Ayami mumbled into the redheads shirt. She was clinging around his neck, not wanting to let go. She could feel him nodding. They were in his office once again. Ringo and Johana were somewhere with Temari and Kankuro, wanting to give them privacy. "I thought you wouldn't get to see another day"

"Dont worry about me, Ayami" Gaara told her, his arms resting on her back.

"You rhymed!" She laughed.

He smiled faintly at her. Actually he was feeling rather cold and wanted to hold her tighter. In response, his greenette pulled him closer, sharing her warmth with him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I put you through so much. Ever since we met, I've been the source of most of your troubles" He explained. "I'm becoming a burden to you"

"What?" Ayami raised her eyebrows and removed her arms from around him. "No your not. Without you, I'd have nothing to do! I follow after you cuz I care about you. I dont want you hurt or alone" She looked up at him. Then back down. "Cuz..."

"Ayami?"

"Cuz..." Okay, she could say it, right? No big deal, nothing to it. "I-" Her mouth clamped shut and refused to say anymore. She looked at him apologetic.

But he knew what she was trying to say. He was staring at her. Gaara could tell she got nervous so she started trying to say it again, but he put his hand over her mouth. He couldn't look away from her. All the things they went through for each other and now she was going to be the first to say it? She'd been the first person to accept him for what he was and the first to call him _friend_. Ayami was the first person to... Gaara closed his eyes, leaned down and touched his lips to hers softly. As new as this was to him, it was equally new to her. The redhead didn't want to scare her with this new side of him. He always made her work hard for him, even if it was unintentional. Ayami's feelings for Gaara were much clearer than his for her, and that was something he wanted to change.

His hands moved for him, one still cupping her cheek while the other circled his girls back. Gaara could lightly feel her hands holding onto his upper arms. How was it they came to this? It was always Ayami chasing after him, risking her life and safety. He'd seen her cry for him today. The greenette always said Gaara showed affection for her as well, but he could think of nothing. So he was definitely going to be the one to say it first. Gaara gently pulled his mouth away from hers, waiting for her green eyes to reopen. "I'm in love with you, Ayami" As he spoke, his hand traced her face, wanting to remember exactly how she felt.

"I love you too, Gaara" She smiled that smile he had come to adore. He hoped she was reading his mind this whole time. His thoughts expressed things much better. "How could I not be?" She looked teary once again, but the good kind.

"Good"

"Ayami! We have to go. It's real late" Johana's whiny voice sounded through the doors of Gaara's office. "C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" She told her before turning back to the redhead. She hurriedly hugged him tightly. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay" He smooth her hair. The boy felt her giggle and released her, watching her leave the room.

**A/N: And that chapter is done! Please review for a cookie. Also about the special guest... It will be Ayami's mother. Find out what went down in the next couple filler chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! School is back and we just moved. But please enjoy and review!**

"Alright, just hand it all over" Ayami told the burglars. They nodded and started emptying their robes of random goods and money. The greenette sighed, this is what she'd been reduced to. C-rank missions despite being a Jonin. These guys had been robbing a bunch of stores in Kumo and her father had sent her to deal with them as punishment. A was pretty ticked about Ayami running off to rescue Gaara without his knowledge. He'd forbidden her to leave the village or to have any contact with the redhead until further notice. Though Ayami did not obey that last part. This is why she made Idine her personal messenger. Smiling to herself, Ayami picked up the goods and turned to take them back to town. The burglars scrambled away.

"Ahh, I'm all alone..." Ringo got to go on a B-rank and Johana was setting up for Hitoshi-sensei's wedding. Ayami wondered what Gaara was doing.

"You dont even want to know" A voice startled the greenette and she struggled to hold onto the things in her hands.

"Whose there?" She called, annoyed. Who lurked around in the mountains? "Just come out already. Whoever you are, I dont really care!" The girl looked around. No one came out. Just as she decided to continue back to the village, green eyes-her green eyes- were looking back at her.

Ayami stumbled back and dropped all the items. Glancing back up, she saw no one. But she was sure she'd heard a voice and seen someone. A woman who looked just like her. Then she heard some footsteps to her left and took off after the sound, forgetting her little mission.

She tracked the noise up until a mountain spring and it stopped. Where was that woman? Messing with her like that. Whoever it was had some explaining to do. Now where would she be hiding... in the water. Ayami walked up to the spring and examined it. Nothing but her reflection. Well... Actually... The greenette looked closer. There were her eyes, and facial structure but her hair was floating around like it was wet. And come to think of it, the vision in the water was very pale looking. Then it hit her. "Oh my-!" The woman jumped out of the water and took hold of the girls shirt, pulling her into the spring.

Ayami twisted in the water and pulled on the woman's clothing. _Who are you_?

The woman smiled. She placed her hand on the greenette's forehead, showing her visions of the two of them, a time when Ayami was barely an infant. She held Ayami in her arms and her father stood near them, peering down at the two of them.

In response, the girl screamed and kicked away. She swam to the surface, knowing the woman was following. She crawled out of the spring then turned to look at the female who just began swimming around, grinning. No way. This couldn't be- "I'm your mother!" She sang.

The greenette stared at the swimming figure. No... "What?"

"_What_? I cant visit my daughter?" The woman asked, moving to place her arms on the springs edge. "How rude! I want to be in your life too"

"How come? And what's your name or do you expect me to call you mother?" Ayami spat, flipping her wet hair from her face. She didn't mean to sound harsh but she couldn't help it. She didn't know if she could trust this woman who randomly appeared. But then again, the woman had used Shikorida.

"My name is Kazuko. And you can call me anything you want, Yami-chan!" Kazuko laughed.

Ayami gapped at her. They even laughed the same. "I thought you were dead..."

"Is that what your _family_ told you? How rude" She climbed out of the water. The two of them really did look alike, the only difference was Kazuko kept her hair cut short. "But I'm alive right?"

"Is he going to be mad your here, cuz I dont want you guys to fight" The greenette started to relax. Okay, her _mother_ wasnt attacking and her thoughts gave nothing away. The only thing in her head was that she was happy to see Ayami.

"He wont care" She smiled a smile her daughter instantly liked.

"How come your here?" The girl pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Tck. You do that rhyming thing too. You have no idea how that bugs me" Her mother mused, ringing out her green hair. Ayami noticed some scars on her forearms. "These are just from being a Kunoichi"

The greenette noticed she hadn't answered the question. "I'm here to help you with Shikorida. Its acting up right?" The girl nodded slowly, she didn't like having someone else read _her_ mind. Kazuko grinned. "That's how it is about this age. I knew you wouldn't want to your father to know, or really _he_ couldn't help you... He wasn't the one who did this to you. So, let me be the one to help you from now on"

"You only came to train me?"

"No, I came to be with my daughter too. Despite what you might think about me, I really didn't just leave you in Suna" The woman's face got serious as she looked at her daughter.

"Then what _did_ you do?" It stung to hear the easy way she spoke about such a sensitive subject. How could this woman show up, claim to be her mother, and expect Ayami to train with her? Even in her head it sounded strange. And she couldn't help but hear the edge in the woman's voice when she spoke of A. Now, what was that problem?

"When I first met your father, way back when, we didn't take such a liking to each other. He was loud and aggressive, nothing like me, right? But as you should know, we got together and I became pregnant with you. I was real happy" She smiled for a second, only to let it slip away. "Then, it all went down hill. I found out A didn't trust me too completely thanks to my little gift and that hurt me in ways you can only imagine, Yami-chan. So, as soon as you were born, I took you and left. But I couldn't get far before Kumo was on my tail. Instead of letting you go back to them, I left you with Kirume-sama"

"... You let me grow up without a mother, just so you could get even with my father?" Ayami asked slowly. "I always thought my mother would be someone who had no choice but to abandon me, to leave me in a village that didn't accept me, and separate me from my family. But now I know it was only to get back at my father! Didn't you even think about me?"

"Of course! I thought about you everyday since then. You have no idea how many times I tried getting close to you, only to be stopped by A!" Kazuko gritted her teeth. "He sent people to track me _down_" She stood and showed Ayami a fresh looking scar on her stomach. "This was from the last one. And now here I am. It took me years, Ayami, _years_ to be able to get this close to you. To be able to talk to my own flesh and blood. Because of Shikorida, and I came here so that it wont do the same to you and the one you care for. It is _not_ worth it"

Ayami breathed deeply. She didn't have the nerve to argue with that logic. It sounded just like A to do something like that, her mother had no choice. "Gaara already knows all about Shikorida" She thought about her redhead. Mind reading wouldnt interfere with their feelings. He was much more mature than that.

Kazuko shook her head, a faint laugh in her voice. "No, no, no. You both know nothing of what it can do. That's one reason I'm here, so that you can control it. You dont want a repeat of what happen with Kakashi, do you?"

The greenette tensed. No, that wouldnt be happening again. "I'm sorry. You have to admit this is a bit hard for me to get use to" Ayami nodded her head.

The woman smiled again. Then she took a deep breath and reached out her arms. Her daughter slowly took the hint and crawled over to hug her. So, this was the person who birthed her. Her mind traveled back to Kirume and she suppressed a sigh. Why had she been chosen as her guardian?

"But one more thing, dont let your father know of our little meeting" Kazuko added.

"I thought you said he wouldn't mind?" Ayami looked at her.

"He wont. But do you really wanna tell him?" She rolled her eyes at the idea. "That man..." She mumbled about her previous relationship with the Raikage.

The greenette laughed. "So... What do we do now?" She should probably report back from her small mission, but that could wait.

"Well, first lets go somewhere a bit more... secluded. Shikorida tends to get pretty wild" Kazuko stood and started walking. Ayami stood and fell into step behind her. What could be so bad about her gift? "I really wouldn't call it a gift..." Her mother mused.

The greenette walked slowly back into her village, taking in all that had happen. One: her mother was alive. Two: she had been lied to by everyone for most of her life. Three: her father was much more insane than she had once thought. Four: her mother wanted to take up training Ayami instead of her father. Five: she hadn't seen Gaara in what felt like years and wanted to tell him about Kazuko.

She sighed as she was finally in sight of her room. A breeze passed by and she looked up to see her hulking body father standing in front of her door, crossing his arms. "Yes?" Ayami said slowly.

"Where have you been?" The Raikage seethed.

"Out... Hanging out in the mountains" She smiled sweetly up at him. In her head, the girl was thanking Kami she didn't look that much like him. Not that he wasn't handsome and all.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ayami?"

"No reason" She laughed. "I'll get home earlier if you want. Dont worry about me" She tried stepping around him, but he moved with her.

"Have you been in contact with the Kazekage?"

"Who?"

"The Kazekage"

"Huh?"

"Ayami!" He snapped.

"Oh, you mean Gaara! I haven't seen him in such a long time, I didn't know who you were referring to, you see" The smile fell from her face. Of course she hadn't been with him, with the lecture and the destroying of many rooms. It took all the begging she could do to keep him from putting spies on her. She crossed her arms and made a face that equaled her fathers. "That's really mean of you too"

"Its not mean. You got what you deserved! You could have been killed" The Raikage declared.

"Dont you think you could be a bit more trusting of me. You are the one training me after all" She tried stepping around him again. He was torn between yelling at her some more or calming so he could tell her that he did have faith in her. "Just leave me alone, alright?" This man had lied to her about her mother, pushed said mother away for years, and was keeping her from seeing the love of her life. Not cool. The greenette stomped around her slightly shocked looking father and slammed the door behind her. She sensed him standing at the door for several moments before taking his leave.

Ayami flopped down on her bed, looking up at the blank ceiling. Things had become very complicated, very fast. She didn't know if she could really trust her mother as much as she really wanted, but the way her father had acted was unbelievable. The most scary part was the Kazuko said she would wait until Ayami was ready to accept, but who knew how long that would be. The girl wasn't one to stay away from her friends and family for long, but there was no way she could be around her mother without A intruding.

Then there was Gaara. She wished she could see him, he would know what to tell her. He always knew what to do. The girl turned on her side. But if Shikorida could do what Kazuko said, him being around her was not such a good thing. Ayami had the gift to manipulate minds, at the cost of her own. She wanted to laugh when she thought about her mothers face when she'd told her that she got headaches after using it.

Her mother had told her a story: Once, there were many people who had the Kekkei Genkai of Shikorida. They could only read minds, but then they got stronger and more powerful. One day, a user murdered his best friends wife. He could never explain why because he had no answer, he said it was something he had thought about doing for years. But he had only met his friends wife 3 weeks ago. Many other cases like this started to happen to the users, and no one could figure out why. Eventually, Ayami's grandfather on her mother's side was able to figure out that if a user spent enough time with people who did not posses their Kekkei Genkai, their thoughts become one in the users mind.

This was because the user spends most of their time in others heads, reading their thoughts and such. As time goes on the users mind cant decipher which mind is theirs, causing a mix. The greenette's grandfather could only write this down before he lost his own mind. Many people who possessed this ability either spent the rest of their lives in jail unable to plea any type of case, were exiled by their homes, or disappeared completely. "So that's why I couldn't have stayed in Kumo anyway. As much as I loved your father, if he couldn't trust me, there was no way for me to stay with him. He could have made me lie to him because of his accusations. Then where would I be? And... that's why you should think twice about your Gaara" Kazuko had told her.

The girl didn't want to end up hurting anyone close to her because of someone else's motives, she was _not_ a weapon. The redhead wouldn't judge her, he never had. And deep down, Ayami knew Gaara never would. So, he wouldn't blame her for this either.

Ayami sat up quickly and grabbed both her blades. She stood up in her bed and opened the window, sticking her head out to see if anyone was up this late. Nope. She'd come back... Just as soon as she learned how to control Shikorida.

**A/N: How was it? Did you like Ayami's mother? Correct me, praise me and/or review! The next chapter will also be a filler. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long. School is back with full force. Warning: Character death.**

No no no. This was all wrong. She should've known better, but she'd put her trust into Kazuko much too quickly. And this was why Ayami was now trapped inside her own mind, unaware of what was going on around her paralyzed body.

She believed it had been 5 days since she'd begun training with her mother and 1 day since she'd become lost to the outside world. She'd learned some useful things from the older greenette; She did feel in better control of Shikorida. The last thing she had to learn was to conquer her own mind, which meant Kazuko pushed her daughter into her own unconscious brain. Which was complicated enough to imprison said daughter.

The woman looked at the face that mimicked her own. She stood and helped the limp body lean up against the tree as it started to slouch again. How long would it take him to get here anyway?

As if on cue the raven haired man appeared, orange mask intact. "Hows our little beauty?" He asked cheerfully from where he stood in a tree.

"Just great. She's been working real hard" She told him. "Now what?"

"We gotta take a little trip!" Tobi jumped down from the branch. He swooped down to pick the young girl up and throw her over his shoulder. "Lets get going, Kazuko!"

"Why cant he just come here. It took us forever to get inside Kumo and get her, and now we have to go find someone else?" The woman complained, but started following the man.

"C'mon. If you want to have all your memories back and find your actual family, you gotta get it yourself"

"But you said he'd restore my memories in exchange for this girl. I thought all I had to do was get her" Kazuko pointed out.

"Yeah, but where do you think your new mind is gonna come from?" Tobi laughed.

"How rude. Making me do all this" She crossed her arms. "Who is this anyway? And why does she look just like me?"

"He went through a lot of trouble to find this kid for you. Be grateful Kazuko! She looked just like you so he thought it was a great match" He explained.

"Who is he?"

Tobi stopped walking and turned to face the green haired woman. "You sure do ask a lot of questions. Dont you trust me?"

"Of course... I-I'm just eager to get home" She apologized. She resolved to just walking beside the odd man in silence. Ever so often she would glance at the girl he carried, something kept drawing her eyes to her. She was just a kid right?

Ayami spun around in the darkness, thinking she felt something. Nothing. She felt around again trying to find anything to pull her back to her body. All she could sense what blackness, surrounding her. If that was even sensing. She felt blind, numb, and deaf all at once.

Any other thoughts the girl might've had were interrupted as her senses came back to her. Ayami opened her eyes and came to realize all she had missed. Just her head was awake, from her neck up. She was in some place she didn't recognize and her mother stood before her with a man wearing an orange mask. Someone had laid her against what she thought was a rock. "Whats going on?" She tried to say but it came out mumbled.

The man laughed. "I wouldnt try speaking for awhile if I was you"

"Mother?"

"Are you talking to me?" Kazuko asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry... But I'm not her"

Not her mother? But that was impossible. A pain spread through the girls body and she let of a confused sound that brought another laugh from the strange man. "Chill kid. It'll be over soon" Kazuko sat before Ayami and tried catching her eye. No way she was going back into that darkness, the greenette shut her eyes tight and turned away.

"How is this suppose to work if she wont look at me. I'm not that strong yet" Kazuko looked up at Tobi. "He'll be here soon right?"

Tobi pretended to think for a moment. "Oh! I know!" He moved into the girls face. "If little A wont open her pretty little eyes, I'll just have to cut them open" He reached out and squeezed her face in his hand. "Right?"

"Little A?" Kazuko whispered, standing. Her chest pulsed with realization. But the moment she opened her mouth to voice her protest, she snapped it shut and gritted her teeth against the pain in her mind. The woman's knees started to shake and it took all her strength not to fall. Kazuko forced herself to look down at the smaller greenette, trying to ignore the unbearable pain.

"Get your hands off her!" A strong voice sounded. A blur smashed the rock apart, catching Ayami and making Tobi grab Kazuko to avoid the ruble.

"Father?" Ayami tried saying when the dust settled. A didn't answer as he passed her into the arms of Darui and turned to face the masked man and his past wife.

"I'm sorry you had to find of this way, boss girl. Wish we could've told you from the beginning but boss is very secretive. Especially about you and your mother" Darui helped Ayami sit up. C started looking over her body, slowly bringing the parts back to action.

"Find out what?" The greenette knew nothing. So, that was her mother? Told her what? Was any of this real or was Shikorida on the rise?

"Since I cant understand you yet, I'll tell you the absolute truth about boss and Kazuko" The white haired man said.

"Kazuko is originally from Amegakure, and as you know, she had the Kekkei Genkai Shikorida. She grew up alone and was taken in by Hanzo when he found out the abilities she possessed. He made her his most trusted body guard at a very young age so she would grow to only trust him. But his plan backfired because Kazuko blamed herself for killing so many people, even if they were criminals. From what boss has told me, she could never really wash the murders from her mind and that caused major problems down the road. The first time she was allowed to leave the village, she ran into boss after he had a run in with Minato-"

"Whose Minato?" Ayami spoke a bit clearer.

Darui smiled. "Your friend Naruto's father. The fourth Hokage"

"Naruto's father was a Hokage?" She gapped.

The man nodded. "Boss and Minato always picked with each other. Nothing like you and Naruto, huh?" He nudged her arm that just got its feeling back, causing the girl to blush somehow "Anyway, she was suppose to be spying on Minato but took an interest in boss instead. She got in trouble when she got back but she knew it was worth it. Hanzo made Kazuko help trap Nagato's group and that's when everything went down hill. Shikorida was reaching its limit and this was too much for her. After the trap failed, she declared she was leaving to be with boss and Hanzo let her go, knowing she didn't have the strength to do much else for him"

"All that happened?" The girl really felt left out now. She was finding out things about everyone. Her mother, her father, Naruto.

"Of course boss wanted to marry Kazuko as soon as possible and the day he asked, she asked him who he was and why he would ask her something like that. This was the first setback Shikorida had on your mothers mind. Then when she was able to accept and became pregnant with you, she kept forgetting she couldn't do things because you were in her stomach. Boss forbid her from leaving the village or doing much else, which infuriated her because she forgot about her pregnancy. After you were born boss girl, you cried a lot because even as a baby you got little headaches. Kazuko couldn't believe you had come from her and refused to take care of you, so boss did a lot of the work on his own while you were an infant"

Ayami looked over to where the three adults were at a standstill. C had restored her muscles and said he was going to join her father. The look on the Raikage's face displayed every emotion he was feeling; pain, anger, confusion and longing. Kazuko had one hand rubbing her temples and one balled into a fist, her whole body was shaking from the effort to restore her mind. Tobi seemed to be enjoying the tension greatly.

"So, she never loved me..." Shikorida was sounded more and more like a curse than anything else.

Darui gripped her shoulder. "Of course she did. She spent most of her time trying to overcome Shikorida, she was aware of the issues deep in her mind. There were times when you, her and boss could operate like a real family. But with every backlash things got worse. Her mind had been tainted with blood from the very beginning, so it was only a matter of time. She took you and left, because she thought boss was trying to keep you from her. But she had another setback and thought she'd stolen you from someone else, she happen to be in Suna and left you on Kirume-sama's doorstep in hopes she would return you to your rightful family. I dont know how this guy or how she ever found you again"

"Darui, did father keep her from me?" Ayami asked.

"Well, in a way. He was hurt by all of this too girl, even if he acts so tough. Boss loved- maybe still loves- Kazuko but he has to protect you over anything. Your the piece of her he will never give up, the part he loves most of all" Darui told her honestly. "But that's the end of that story. And it looks like we need to get over there and do something" He helped the girl to her feet and steadied her.

"What do you want with my daughter and _her_?" A demanded from Tobi.

"Simple really! _She_ has the ultimate mind, and I'm _sure _you_ know_ its falling apart and she needs a new one. Who else but her daughter? Or we could just take little Ayami and forget all about Kazuko, your choice" Tobi told him. "Best part is that they will forget everyone they torture and kill eventually so they can do it more often!"

Kazuko saw the blackness taking over. But... her baby... Her green eyes looked toward the Raikage, and the woman sighed with relief. Their daughter would be just fine. She felt reality slipping and the ground fall from beneath her feet.

A gritted his feet as the older greenette fell to the ground. "You cant have either of them!" He yelled. Darui and C readied to attack.

"Well, we dont want Kazuko anymore" He poked her with his foot. "Looks like she's finally through. Ahh, but she was a good toy"

"I'm going to kill you! _Slowly_" The hulking man started to activate his lightning release armour.

"Do you really have time to fight me, when you should be helping your brother?" He watched shock spread over the current Raikage's face. "Sasuke Uchiha has gone to capture the eight-tails!"

Uchiha? The greenette had heard about him in Naruto's head. They'd been through a lot together and he'd abandoned Konoha. But how strong had he'd become to be sent to capture Killer B? There was no way she'd ever see her uncle in the same condition as she'd seen Gaara.

"Well. Time to go!" Tobi teleported away, leaving the Kumo Shinobi stunned in as many ways as possible.

"Darui, C! Get back to Kumo and see where Kill B has gone. If he isn't in the village, send word to Konoha that I will deal with Sasuke Uchiha personally!" A said. Both men nodded and left to the village.

Ayami carefully stepped forward. When she didn't fall, she ran to her mother, holding her as close as possible and holding back her tears. It really was a curse. "N-no its not... Yami-chan..." The girl opened her eyes to look down at her mother, who was smiling meekly at her.

"Sh-shikorida is not a curse. It... is a gift... d-dont ever think its not. Just cuz mine wasn't used right" Kazuko said. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes kept fluttering. "D-dont worry about me, I-I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't ever be there, for either of you"

"Its fine, mother. I'm okay" The girl blinked away tears. The Raikage looked down at the both of them, the past making itself present before his eyes.

"I know you are..." In this moment of clarity, Kazuko looked at the faces above her. First at her husband, she remembered now. The happy times they'd managed to spend together; talking, laughing, everything was how it should have been. This man had looked past her issues to love her. Then she looked at the teary face of their daughter, it seemed like every time Kazuko saw her, she was crying. Of all the things that had happen in her lifetime, knowing she'd made a piece of A was the most special. He'd given her the greatest gift she could ever gain through a bloodline. "... lil...Little A" Kazuko finally let her eyes close and put her mind to rest.

"Ayami, look at me" Gaara told the girl, lifting his finger under her chin. His eyes demanded the attention of hers. "Please trust me"

"I-I do" She mumbled. Her mother was now buried next to her Grandfather. Of course the redhead had came to her as soon as possible, despite her fathers efforts to keep him out. Of all that had happened, A still hadn't accepted him yet.

Gaara studied the face of his greenette. "No you dont. Stop thinking about how things will be later and focus on how they are now" His slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to make her realize he didn't care about her gift.

_I can tell your upset_. The Kazekage thought.

_How_?

_You haven't rhymed this whole time. Perhaps weeks. I would never take advantage of you._

_Its not you I'm worried about. Other people could use me to get to you and everyone else I care about_! Ayami buried her face in his clothes. _I'm tired of seeing those closest to me die_.

_Dont you trust me to protect you? I'd never let some use you like that. Believe me. _Gaara intensified the look in his eyes, pulling the girl back to look at her. He understood what she'd gone through, knew that she was beginning to loath herself and anything about her. But she would have to understand that he loved everything about her and that he'd stand by her no matter what she was. Ayami had done the same for him. He kissed her lightly, _I love you_.

_I love you too, Gaara_.

**A/N: Please review! Were going back to the story line, next chapter coming soon. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here it is! Please enjoy and Review. Major spoilers!**

"I'm going with you. To the Kage summit" Ayami declared, standing before her father. She was not missing this for anything.

"Of course you are. And you are to have no communication with the Kazekage. You will jeopardize Kumo if you engage in any activity toward him. You should be grateful he was fortunate to see you days ago. I'm not doing this to spite you, it's for the village" A told the girl, crossing his arms over his desk.

"I know you are" She rolled her eyes. "I love you too" She mumbled.

"And theres no way I can leave you alone here. Theres no telling what you'd do with me gone"

Ayami sweatdropped. "I wouldn't do anything!"

"That's what you always say!" The Raikage stood from his chair.

"Nothing would go wrong if I were to stay. Honestly!" The greenette threw her hands in the air.

"Ayami, you are liar"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are" The two Shinobi eyed each other intensely, neither wanting to release their argument.

Mabui sighed. This would result in more damage to the village if it continued. "Samui has been given the route your taking to the summit, Raikage-sama" She spoke over the two bickering ninja.

"What? They still aren't back yet?" A growled then sighed.

Oh that's right. Team Samui had been sent to Konohagakure to gather information on Sasuke. Ayami wondered what they discovered and if it was any use to get her uncle back. She'd been worrying about Killer B lately and might've with Samui if A hadn't forbidden her. C entered the room and signaled he was ready to go.

"Alright then. It's time to go! Follow me!" The Raikage moved from behind his desk and proceeded to jump through the glass window to begin his journey.

"Sure thing!" Ayami copied her fathers exit with a grin. She could hear Mabui complaining about the mess but didn't stop to apologize.

"Lord Raikage, team Samui is here" C said as they jumped to another tree as they closed in to the meeting place.

"Land!" The trio descended to the snow below, stopping before the other Kumo-nin.

"I've returned from the Hidden Leaf Village" Samui spoke.

"How did it go?" A asked. There was a beat of silence and then it was broken by the sound of Ayami's fist against Karui's face, throwing the woman into the snow.

"What the?" The red headed girl asked, clutching her face.

"How could you do that to Naruto?" Ayami glared at her. "You had no right!" The beating she gave the blonde was selfish and a horrible way to represent Kumo. Naruto was a hero to Konoha and was only trying to help her out.

"He refused to tell us about Sasuke. He was asking for it!" Karui stood, equaling the greenette's glaze.

"I dont care! You _ever_ lay another hand on him and-" That boy had been the one to save Gaara when she'd failed. And he'd felt the same pain that Ayami did when they'd found Gaara dead. There was no way she was going to let this go unchecked, she owed him much to much. Naruto was following his Nindo, that was his ninja way.

"Ayami!" A shouted. He waited until his daughters eyes were on him. "Calm yourself. Were almost at the Summit"

The greenette responded with an loud aggravated sound and crossed her arms. "And to add to it, Samui was followed" C told the group. "Come out, you Hidden Leaf dogs!"

"They are _not_ dogs!" Ayami snapped. This was not how this should be happening. Beating her friends, insulting them. They were on their way to a meeting to work with the other Shinobi Nations and this was how Kumo-nin treated Konoha when they were at their weakest? She began pacing in the snow but stopped when she saw which ninja from Konohagakure had followed them. Of course. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with your father" The blonde answered seriously. The girl started to massage her temples from annoyance. Along with him Kakashi and Yamato were present.

"If you could just hear him out for a little while" Kakashi spoke.

"Isn't this rude, to stop us right before we reach the Summit with no notice?" C said.

"Its also rude to insult people we have no beef with, C" Ayami pointed out.

"Just what village are you from?" Karui snapped at the girl.

"The same as you! Father, are you gonna listen?"

The Raikage nodded. "Boy! Speak!"

"I want you to cancel your disposal of Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto said. The group started to mummer. "I know it sounds stupid, but this is the only way to say it"

Now, Ayami was quiet. Asking something like this was big and she didn't know if it was a good idea. Sasuke kidnapped Killer B which meant her uncle was on his way to have the eight tails extracted. He'd end up just like Gaara if they didn't stop the Uchiha.

"Sasuke is my friend, and I wont let my friend die" Naruto continued. "And I dont want him to be the reason for the Leaf and the Cloud killing each other!"

A said nothing but started walking forward past the blonde. The boy turned and ran back in front of him only to be passed again. The greenette's mind was racing trying to figure out what to say in this situation, her father was being so cold but Naruto's request sounded absurd.

Finally the blonde ran and got down on his knees in front of the Raikage. "I'm begging you!" Again the huge man walked past him without a word.

"For years, the Leaf has swallowed tears of blood and avoided fighting the Cloud, who it fueled the fires of war. Please try not to forget that" Yamato said.

"A ninja should not bow his head so easily. A ninja values strength and action!" A turned to throw his words at Naruto. "A history of a man is a history of war and those without power are crushed. The Akatsuki will be branded as criminals, then not only I, but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down" He shook his head. "Yet you bow your head. In the ninja world, that is not friendship!"

The Raikage stopped his speech when his daughter stood before him, blocking the blonde from view. "That's enough. You've made your point and now let me make mine" She motioned to the tearing boy behind her. "This is my friend and we are both ninja. He's from Konoha and I'm from Kumo. Bowing your head is not a sign of weakness. It means you know how to feel compassion and kindness! It means you know how to form bonds with other Shinobi and you protect them with even if you lose some of your own dignity!" Ayami told her father. "You dont have to take back your search for Sasuke but dont call my friends weak!" She'd heard enough of this and she didn't like the way things were going. The greenette spoke to Naruto. "I'm sorry, but Sasuke has to be taken care of" She was in debt to him for saving her Gaara but her uncle was in danger.

A and Ayami met eyes for a long time and the group knew Shikorida was active and they were talking. "Let's go!" The man finally said. He turned again and his daughter obediently followed.

Arriving at the meeting gave the greenette mixed feelings. She was nervous about all the Kage's in the room and then there was Gaara just out of reach. He knew she there, she was sure of it. Too many important ninja in the room to do much about it. She took her place behind the curtain, behind her father, next to C. Said father had told her to behave and he'd remove her restrictions. Ayami had no idea if it was her lecture that changed his mind, or that he just felt like she'd been isolated enough.

The girl might've dug deeper but decided she was happy with A's choice and didn't need a reason.

_How are you_? Gaara asked.

F_ine, I guess. We had trouble getting over here but we made though_. Ayami crossed her arms, sighing too loudly. C elbowed her.

_What happen_?

_We ran into Naruto and he asked us to forgive Sasuke. We cant do that until my uncle is home safe, like he has been._

_That's how Naruto is. He'll never give up on any of his friends_. Gaara folded his hands, slightly shaking his head with a smile.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Mifune called the Kage Summit to order.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! Next one coming up soon. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading the story so long. Cookies to you, please review!**

"I am Mifune, your moderator" Mifune told the Kage. "The Five Kage Summit Conference is called into order"

"I will speak first" Gaara said.

"Kage these days... to be a Kage at your age is a real accomplishment" The Tsuchikage sneered. "Your father trained you well, except in proper manners"

"Your probably right, that's why I'm Kazekage today" The redhead replied. Ayami grinned and relaxed behind the curtains. Gaara would be just fine.

"There's no need to make fun of him" The Mizukage said. "Continue Lord Kazekage"

"As a Jinchuriki, I was captured by the Akatsuki and took my tailed beast. Which almost killed me" The greenette's chest tightened. She thought back to Killer B and quietly sighed. "So I consider Akatsuki very dangerous. I contacted the five Kage about cooperation many times but only the former Hokage answered. Several lands have had their Jinchuriki stolen and this group has been far too slow"

"How can the Hidden Villages serve as an example if they allow to have their Jinchuriki taken?" Tsuchikage scoffed again. "Of course this is urgent! Seeking the help of the other lands because of this is nonsense"

"Old fashioned beliefs" The youngest Kage replied. Ayami smiled when she caught the oldest Kage's thoughts.

"I admit as the Mizukage I have delayed action, however having our tailed beasts taken is no cause for fear" The woman spoke. "Controlling one takes skill, knowledge and time"

"The only ones capable of controlling a tailed beast were Madara Uchiha and the first Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Also the fourth Mizukage Yagura and Lord Raikage's younger brother, Killer B" The Hokage spoke for the first time.

Ayami heard her fathers thoughts and began to react. The other body guards saw her and sprung to action too. "Enough of this!" A brought his fist down on the table shattering the wood.

As the dust cleared half the bodyguards took defensive stances infront of their respective Kage, while the other half were caught in a stand still with the others. The greenette realized she held her blades against the strings of Kankuro's puppets and smiled slightly. _Sorry_.

_Its okay, its all about appearances_. Kankuro winked.

"Please refrain from disruptive actions" Mifune sighed. "This is a place of discussion"

The bodyguards returned to their own seats and the meeting continued.

"Leaf, Mist, Sand and Rock. Rouge ninja from your villages make up the Akatsuki!" The Raikage growled. "Not only that, but you have all used them!"

"Used them?" Gaara asked.

"I do not trust you!-" Ayami noted that her father applied that to the redhead especially. She slightly tsked. "-I have no intention to even discuss this with you. The reason I called this meeting is to question your loyalty!"

"What do you mean _used_ the Akatsuki?"

The Tsuchikage explained that Great Nations were headed toward uniform stability from military expansion to disarmament. As the threat of war disappears Hidden Villages, which are the source of military strength, become costly hindrances. He spoke of how downsizing poses a risk, how it would mean certain defeat. "Akatsuki makes its livelihood from from war and is made up of professionals and can be hired for cheap. Best of all, they deliver excellent results" Tsuchikage grinned.

"Be serious!" A demanded. He then continued to voice his accusations of the other villages.

"I will speak honestly. There were suspicions that Yagura, our forth Mizukage was being manipulated" The current Mizukage said, her expression become sad. "There was the possibly of it being Akatsuki"

"Each and every one of you-"

"Hold your tongue, Raikage! It is because of your villages aggressive attempts to gain powerful ninjutsu. We had no choice but to counter by hiring Akatsuki!" Ayami thought this over. Trying to acquire ninjutsu from the other villages... forcing them to hire Akatsuki... Leading to things like this. Kumo was plenty strong and she thought they didn't really need to do that. It proved they were strong at the cost of looking greedy and gaining a bad reputation. She'd like it better if Kumo were strong and compassionate, she'd need to tell her father about that.

"And what about your daughter Raikage? You question the Sand but I believe she would provide a direct link from your village to theirs" Tsuchikage smirked at A's shocked face.

Ayami grimaced. That was not a good subject to talk about. How did he even know? She refrained from jumping into his head, no need to cause other suspicions.

"What do you say, Kazekage? Have you not been courting the daughter of the Raikage?" The old Kage seemed to be enjoying the tension the topic had gained.

"Yes, I have" Gaara said simply.

Her father seemed very uncomfortable. "You need not to worry about it, Tsuchikage. It is being handled"

"By that, I take it you would never let them get married? How tragic" The old man laughed.

"Absolutely not" The Raikage glared at Gaara and Ayami snapped her teeth together. She wasn't allowed to argue with him here. If she ever wanted to marry the redhead, she would and there was nothing her father could do about it. He couldn't keep them apart forever.

_Ayami. Do not lose your cool over this_. Gaara seemed to be looking straight through the curtain at her.

_I wont, but were gonna have to talk about this_.

"Ayami will marry someone whom I have chosen to be her suitor" A continued. "It's very hard to think it'd be someone who is not from Kumo"

"If my memory serves right, Ayami in fact, spent most of her childhood living in Suna" The Kazekage replied. Her father was immediately infuriated.

"Before we start arguing, theres a statement I'd like to make; the leader of Akatsuki is probably Madara Uchiha" The Hokage spoke quietly. This caught everyone's attention, dragging it from the heated subject. "I do not know the details but the information is reliable.

The room was silent for a beat. "To get back on track, I would like to speak on behalf of neutral nations. The leader of Akatsuki could read times well, nations had private suspicions which Akatsuki took advantage of. Why not establish the worlds first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Five Hidden Villages?" Mifune suggested.

"That is a fine plan, we are in a state of emergency" The Hokage agreed. Ayami sat upright when his thoughts came through, but stayed seated, waiting for confirmation.

"We must determine a chain of command to avoid further confusion" The moderator continued.

"So, who will lead?"

"Seeing that you five will only fight, leave me to come up with a proposal with who is most suitable" Mifune told the group. The greenette narrowed her eyes. "Since the Leaf is the only village left with their Jinchuriki and has the key to utilize it, why not grant supreme power to the Hokage?"

"Let the Hokage led the alliance?" A questioned.

"If you all agree, I accept the appointment" The sixth Hokage said.

"Why the Hokage!" The hulking man demanded.

"Then whom do you propose?"

"Not one of the Akatsuki come from my village, this post requires trust and I should-"

"I cannot agree with that. Passion and strength are important but letting emotions rule your power will send the alliance into disarray; Kazekage is much too young for such power; Tsuchikage is too advances in his years and has used Akatsuki too much; and Mizukage's village is said to be the birth place of Akatsuki. We dont know why they are gathering tailed beasts but we cannot let them have the Nine Tails ,which makes the Hokage the most suitable" Mifune explained his rationality.

"First of all, I refuse to recognize an alliance that would compromise my village!"

Ayami listened to the mind of the Hokage. There was no doubting it and one of the Mizukage's bodyguards had figured it out too. He would provide the backup if it became needed. The girl moved onto the table in front of her father, surprising the Kage with her sudden action. "Hokage-sama! Please remove the bandages covering your right eye"

"Ayami, what are you doing?" The Raikage asked his daughter.

"It's Shisui Uchiha's eye he stole, right Ao?" The greenette asked. The man appeared beside the Mizukage and nodded.

"Shisui Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"Yes indeed. I guess Shisui's Ocular jutsu allowed him to enter the minds of others, almost just like me. Able to manipulate just like that! And of course the victim would have no idea" Ayami informed everyone. They could put it together on their own. "My Shikorida allowed me to discover this and so did Ao's Byakugan. But I promise you, I have not altered any minds and would never do so to gain a position" She met the Hokage's eyes.

"Why you!-" The Raikage smashed the desk again, forcing his daughter to move to his side. He didn't even let her finish talking!

In the midst of the mans outburst, a cocoon rose from the wooden floor. It unwound and a white figure looked at the room full of Kage. "Hello!" The bodyguards reacted. "Sasuke Uchiha has snuck in! Where could he be hiding? Let's all go look for Sasuke" It sang. A grabbed the creature by its throat and demanded to know where Sasuke was. It didn't answer so the man resulted in snapping its neck.

"C, start looking!" He shouted his orders. Ayami locked her teeth together.

_Ayami, what are you planning to do_? Gaara thought.

_I'm going to try and kill him. I will have to deal with Naruto, I know, but I cant let Sasuke just go_. Ayami breathed deeply.

"You, one-eyed mist. Watch the Hokage!" A told Ao. "Ayami, C! Come!" He punch a giant hole through a wall and started to track Sasuke. Ayami immediately followed, not caring how the other Kage complained.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review! More coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 14, sorry I took so long. Please enjoy and review. Huge spoilers!**

"Theres no doubt! He's below us" C said. A activated his lightning release armour and proceeded to thrash the floor below them, having the trio land right before the boy responsible for stealing their family member.

"Hey brat! I'm going to teach you the true fear of fury!" The man growled, throwing off his robes to reveal his bulky body.

Ayami drew both her swords as Sasuke recklessly approached. "Wind Rock Barrage!" She swung her blades and the rubble that had built up around then lifted into the air and blocked the Uchiha's rush. "Emotion Wave!" Lightning trailed up the paths of wind, making the rubble explode and force the boy back. She relaxed and turned back to her father. "He uses lightning and fire jutsu"

"He's got to use fire at some time. Using wind wont always work against him, Ayami" The blonde told her.

"I know that" From her fathers thoughts, she wouldn't get to fight him anyway.

"Flash Pillar!" C released a blinding light. This gave A the opportunity to shove his fist into Sasuke's stomach, pushing the boy into the ground.

"Jugo! Its a genjutsu!" Sasuke informed his teammate.

This time both A and Ayami attacked. The girl bringing her blade down against Jugo's arm and the Raikage's bangle against Suigetsu's sword. A pushed harder and snapped the top of the pale mans blade, giving them time to jump back.

"Who told you to butt in?" The Uchiha snapped. Ayami wondered if this could really be the guy Naruto was trying to save, all his thoughts were so cold and dark. Just being in his head was giving her the chills.

"Theres one more girl here, for tracking Danzo. She wont get in the fight though" The greenette informed. She watched as Jugo went into his second phase of curse mark. "That's gonna make him a lot stronger. He wont even know who he is anymore" She shook her head in disgust at the monster forming from Jugo's body.

"I'll kill them all!" Jugo screamed but he was forced against a wall by A's fist.

Suigetsu jumped to attack C but the girl blocked him. "Nice blades you got there" He smirked.

"You cant have mine because yours broke" She replied. Ayami brought down her other blade. Across the room she could hear her fathers growing aggravation. But she actually turned around when Jugo prepared an attack at point-blank range. "Father!" Then she caught his thoughts once more and relaxed. She dodge another swing from Suigetsu and noted that he looked like a shark too. C's thoughts faded from her mind and she realized he'd been caught in Sasuke's genjutsu. Great.

Sasuke then charged a Chidori and the girl gritted her teeth. She remembered that attack had sent Gaara over the edge, far enough to release the One Tailed. She knew her father would be fine but started attacking Suigetsu with more power. "Yeah, it didn't work" She answered the mans thoughts. "Sasuke is as dead as dirt" She swung one blade and caught him off guard with the other while his mind was on the Uchiha. "It's over!" She left Suigetsu pinned against the wall and hurried to C. "Are you alright?"

"No ones... ever lived through... the Liger Bomb... until now" The blonde said as Ayami helped him to his feet.

"I know" The greenette shook her head. Concentrating on the battle, Sasuke was using his Mangekyo Sharingan to manipulate the black flames of Amatersu, trying to get a shot at her father.

There was a lot of tension still growing and A decided to sacrifice his arm for the pleasure of punch the Uchiha in the face. Ayami's nerves instantly rocketed, those flames never die! She stared in horror as her father simply cut off his left forearm and continued to fight. No way she was _that_ much like him. How could he just _do _that? "C, please heal yourself because if father continues like this... we'll need some help" The blonde nodded.

Watching the fight, again A jumped into the air to try to break through the flames. He brought his foot down and in another second, his target was covered in the flames. "He's still mid air!" The greenette's mind raced with ways to try to save her father but she was still supporting C. Just as quick as the panic set in, it disappeared when the sand blocked the Raikage from falling into the fire pit. She turned quickly to catch the eyes of Gaara, along with Kankuro and Temari.

The redhead walked forward, "You samurai fall back, this is a problem for the ninja world, no need for your casualties"

"Why did you interrupt Kazekage, whether I punish you or not depends on your answer!" A shouted.

"Father! He just saved your life! Be grateful" Ayami growled. "Thank you, Gaara"

He nodded. "I wish to speak to Sasuke Uchiha" The Kazekage said.

A muttered and told C to start healing his arm.

"Your eyes are still the same as they were in the past. Making revenge your only drive is pointless, I've learned that personally" The redhead addressed the Uchiha. "Do not cast yourself into a world of hate, of which there is no return"

"And if I returned? What would I find there?" Sasuke slightly smirked. The older sand siblings pushed their younger brother toward giving up on Sasuke, stating that Naruto had already failed.

"Sasuke, you and I are alike" Ayami scowled at her Gaara's words. They might've been similar in the past but they had gone completely different paths now. "That's why you should see the faintest shimmer of light"

"I closed my eyes a long time ago. My goals only exist in the darkness" Sasuke told him.

"I understand" Ayami watched Gaara shed a tear and prepare to attack the rouge Konoha-ninja. She hurried to join them while her father was down.

"Follow after me" She told them. "Laser Circus!" Beams of light flew from her hands. The sand siblings launched their own attacks. The resulting explosion gave the greenette time to locate the female of the intruders, but she had no time to react to it because the Uchiha proved to tougher than she thought.

"This is even greater than your ultimate defense... Gaara" Sasuke's voice sounded. Ayami tensed at the feel of his thoughts and everyone else's around her. She kept herself from shivering and forced herself to focus.

"Susano'o" Ayami told everyone. She watched Sasuke smile at them. "Everyone get back! He's going for the pillars" The Uchiha swung wind with enough force to start breaking down the walls around the group. But he was also sacrificing his other teammates. The room started to cave in while Sasuke went to find Danzo with the female.

A punched the rubble falling toward his body. "Ayami!" He called.

"I'm alright!" She answered as Gaara used his sand to protect her and his siblings. He threw the rubble to the ground and returned his sand to his gourd. "Gaara saved me"

A was between them in another instant glaring at the Kazekage. "Ayami, you stay by my side from this moment on!"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes. When was her father going to accept the fact she was with him? The Raikage started off and his escort began to trail, with C shouting directions. The sand Shinobi followed after.

Arriving back in the meeting room, they witnessed the mess Sasuke had left behind and were stunned with his disappearance. "Ayami, can you find him anywhere?" C asked.

Before she could answer, she located him. Or _them_ really. "Yo! Kage, lets rap for a second!" Tobi stood on a wall, gazing down on the Shinobi gathered in the room. "My name is Madara Uchiha, and I have something I want to discuss with all of you"

A reacted by attempting to punch Madara, only to succeed in going through a wall. "Nothing planned by Akatsuki can be good. Who knows what your up to" He watched as the Uchiha used his transportation technique to send Sasuke and Karin away. "

Whether I bring Sasuke back depends on your answer"

"Calm down, Raikage. Lets hear him out" The Tsuchikage said.

"Now then, are you all ready to listen?" Madara started. "A Sharingan capable of awakening Susano'o is rare and I like to stock up on good eyes. I sent Sasuke here to weaken the five Kage and take them hostage but that seems impossible. All for project Tsuki no Me"

"Is this plan to restore yourself?" C asked.

"You could say that but that's not all" He answered. "I want to take my time talking to you, let me sit down" The man sat and rested his arms on his knees. Ayami watched the man responsible for her mothers death sit there acting as if nothing was wrong all around him. "All shall be one with me, and result in a complete possession form that unites all"

"Become one? Unite all?"

Madara began to explain about the Uchiha, having a stone tablet that still exists under Konoha. With secrets written by the Sage of the Six Paths. He explained that the man was viewed as a God. "He saved the world for a certain monster, Gaara, you also had one part of that monster sealed inside you" Ayami scowled. "That certain monster was a combination of every tailed-beast in existence with unbelievable amounts of Chakra. The ten tails!"

The assortment of ninja present were shocked to hear such a thing. _Ten_ tails? The Uchiha explained that it was the Sage who separated the beasts and flung them all around the world. The he sealed the ten-tails body, with no Chakra, into the sky. "And it became the moon"

"A tall tale. As if a human could do such a thing"

"When he became the Jinchuriki of the ten-tails, the Sage went far from being a human" The man stated.

"But what will you do with that power?" Mifune asked.

"I will revive the ten-tails and become its Jinchuriki, strengthen my ocular powers and activate a certain jutsu" Madara seemed to be determined. "Where I project my eyes of the moon. I will cast a genjutsu on every human who walks this earth, I will control all humans and unite the world. A world without hatred or war, everything with be one. That is my project Tsuki no Me"

Ayami gapped at the man in disbelief. In his head, he was completely correct, he knew this was the way to go. But in everyone else's heads, he sounded absolutely insane. And they hadn't even heard the rest of what his project required of them.

"I'm not handing the world over to you!" A yelled. "Stop joking around!"

"Peace is only meaningful when it is achieved by the real world" Gaara said.

Madara laughed at the Kage's disgruntlement. "All this talking, but what have you five Kage accomplished? There is no such thing as hope, its the biggest deception of all. Turn over the remaining eight-tails and nine-tail and cooperate with my plans. _Or there will be war_"

"War?" Gaara asked.

"Eight-tails? Didn't you capture him" The Raikage asked.

"He's the perfect Jinchuriki" Madara praised. "He escaped"

A gapped. "Huh?"

"I knew he was okay!" The greenette lied.

"No you didn't! He used that chance to slip away and hes having the time of his life!" The hulking man growled. "_He-will-be-getting-the-iron-claw!_"

"We will not hand over Naruto Uzumaki" The Kazekage told the Uchiha. The other Kage agreed.

"You cant have my uncle!" Ayami told him.

"I do not have the strength but the tailed beasts we have, do. You all have no chance of winning" The man sighed slightly. "I hereby declare the start of the Fourth Great Ninja War"

"Fourth Great Ninja War? Are you mad?" The Tsuchikage shook his head.

"The next time we meet will be on the battlefield" Madara stood. Then disappeared.

What now? "We need to form an Allied Shinobi Force" The redhead declared. "Its the only way to counter the seven tailed beasts"

"Your opposed to this, Raikage?" The Mizukage asked.

"My younger brother is alive. We cannot afford to be manipulated by the Akatsuki again, form an alliance and settle this once and for all!" A told her.

"I will approach Kakashi Hatake about filling the position of Hokage, he is a trustworthy Shinobi" Gaara purposed. The other Kage agreed.

"Lord Raikage, we must make arrangements to find Killer B immediately" C said. "If Akatsuki wants the eight and nine, he is still probably being pursued!"

"Send out the Track Unit!"

"I'll tell team Samui _personally_" Ayami said. Her uncle was just fine and now they _really_ had no reason to beat Naruto.

"It is important we do not let Akatsuki have the eight and nine tails. We must place them into hiding" The female Kage suggested.

"Maybe its better for the Alliance to use the eight and nine as military weapons as well" The oldest Kage mused.

"That would be like handing them over on a silver platter" A disagreed. "Since B is my younger brother, _military strategy_ is a foreign concept to him. He would do nothing but create chaos on the battlefield"

"As would the Naruto" Gaara nodded. Ayami grinned.

"They are both to be confined"

"After they are confined and if our Alliance is to be destroyed, our efforts would be for nothing" Tsuchikage reminded them. "It would be wise to use them from the beginning"

"The worlds first Shinobi Alliance is being formed right now. Its power is also unknown" Mifune addressed the assembly of ninja. "Madara Uchiha is also taking a risk in fighting against it. We Samurai will also participate in this war! Lord Tsuchikage, do you still have doubts even know?"

The old Kage tsked his agreement.

"Ayami" Gaara said, approaching the greenette after the meeting had been dismissed. He was blocked by her father, who glared down at him. Both males stood still, eying each other.

The girl placed herself between them. Her back faced Gaara and she looked up at her father. "Stop it okay. He just has something to say"

"Its time to go, Ayami. We must find your uncle" A turned and expected his daughter to follow. Sensing no one behind him he turned back to she her clasping the Kazekage's hand. Before he could bark at her, she grabbed his hand too and pulled them outside the room into the hallway.

"Father..." Ayami dropped his hand. She had to make him understand that she loved Gaara. Despite disobeying A's orders frequently, she couldnt help but crave his approval of the relationship. "This is Gaara and he's Kazekage. Gaara this is my father and he's Raikage" She motioned to both helplessly.

"Hello, an official meeting Raikage" Ayami tensed as Gaara extended his hand toward her father.

The hulking man looked down at the redhead. Then he shifted his eyes to the beggin look on the greenette's face. "Kazekage" He shook the smaller Kage's hand tightly and watched his daughter exhale. "However, this does not me the two of you have my blessing. There is no way-"

"What if he can earn your favor!" Ayami stopped the man. "Just let him try, please. Who knows maybe you can like him?" She pleaded.

A was silent for a long time. "He can have just _one_ chance"

"Really?" She broke into a smile.

"Be in Kumo in one week. Before another meeting" The man told Gaara.

"I will earn your favor" He nodded. A turned and started walking again. Ayami flung her arms around the redhead and squeezed. He returned her smile. Then he whispered, "I promise, I'll do it for you"

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading this so long. More coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry it took so long. High school AP is very demanding. But here it finally is!**

"Nope" Darui shook his head. "Boss said not to let you in, boss girl"

Ayami scowled up at him. But she had to be in there! Gaara and her father couldn't be left alone.

A week after the declaration of war, Gaara had come to Kumogakure just like A had asked. The greenette had met him at the entrance and they'd announced the boys' presence to her father. A didn't seem upset but in his head, there was a whole other story. Ayami had watched them shake hands again and then Mabui had called her for some reason, but that had only been a ploy. Her father had then asked Gaara to step inside his office with him, as he would like to speak with him alone.

Which led to Killer B and Darui forming a blockade before the door to the Raikage's office, preventing the greenette from forcing her way through. "Yo, little one. Go hang with Johanna and Ringo, while big brother and Gaara talk one on one!" Her uncle beamed at her. He shooed her away.

Ayami gritted her teeth. Who knew what could be going on in there? She sighed as she approached her friends house. Hopefully she wouldn't catch her mid lip lock with-

The greenette's ears picked up bickering and she turned to her left. Team Samui was arguing loudly with each other. They stopped speaking when they registered her presence. "Oh, look who it is" Karui hissed.

"Its Ayami" She told the red headed woman.

"Well, what do you want?" Karui snapped.

"Like I want anything thing from you! I'm just looking for something to do" The girl informed her. They kept edging toward each other with every word they exchanged. Something about their last encounter pitted them on opposite sides.

The redheaded woman narrowed her eyes and Ayami heard her next words before she spoke them. "Why do you go hang with your little Kazekage? You double crosser"

"Watch your mouth" They were in each other faces now. "You have no reason to call me a double crosser. Just what is your problem?"

"My problem is you. You run off to other villages all the time, disobey your father, risk your life all the time. You never pay any attention to Kumogakure at all!" Karui yelled but she could see the girl had picked up on her real thoughts.

"You think I endanger my uncle? _My uncle_? I love Killer B, I would never want to hurt him. And yes, I do all those things, but I do it for my friends" Ayami put her hands on her hips.

"_Friends_" Karui mocked. "What have they ever done for you, besides almost get you killed?"

She was thinking about what happen between Gaara and Ayami when they were kids. The greenette's stared at her for a minute. "They_ almost_ get me killed. But they always save me in the end. I'm not dead yet, so they must be doing something right! Same goes for the other way around"

"Well then-" Ayami narrowed her eyes. "What about Naruto, huh? That stupid kid from Konoha"

"Dont call him stupid!" Ayami told her.

"And why not? He's not my friend and he's not from my village. He famous there, but not here. And he had the nerve to ask us _not _to kill the kid responsible for almost killing my master, _your uncle_. What makes you care for him so much?" Karui asked.

"He saved Gaara. I-"

"So what? Are you gonna live the rest of your life in debt to him?" Karui suddenly grinned. "Or is it because you love him?"

Ayami's green eyes widened at the suggestion. She looked over Karui, Samui and Omoi. "I'm not in love with Naruto"

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"That was a random question. I wasn't expecting it"

"You read minds don't you?"

Ayami glared at the older woman. "I told you I dont. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You seem to fight for Naruto just as much as you fight for the Kazekage. You rely on him" Karui shrugged then walked past Ayami, letting them bump shoulders on the way. "Like I said before, you play both sides"

Then team Samui took there leave, leaving Ayami wide eyed behind them.

"Raikage. Please understand that I would protect Ayami with my life" Gaara said seriously. He sat in a chair infront of of the Raikage's desk, where the older Kage sat himself.

"How am I suppose to believe that when it was she who went to rescue you, especially when she found you dead" The hulking man balled his fists.

Gaara closed his eyes. Keeping them closed he said, "I was weak then. But still, I rather myself be killed than her, it was her choice to come after me"

"Weak. Weak is not acceptable" A told him. "Are you telling me my daughters choices are directly influenced by that of a weak ninja?"

"I'm telling you that they _were_. I'm stronger than I was then, and I may not hold that influence any longer" He had opened his eyes, staring at A seriously.

Both Kage's were silent for a couple moments. Then the Raikage sighed. "Ayami is almost my everything. The possibility of her in unsafe hands, is not an option"

"I feel the same way" The Kazekage informed him. "She should never be anywhere she can get hurt, but I trust her abilities as a Shinobi. Also, if I prove to be incapable of keeping her safe, I have no objections in letting her go"

"Would you be able to?"

"Never" Gaara said simply. "And that would drive me to become stronger"

A tsked. He stood from his chair and made his way to his now repaired windows. Ayami's presence was no where close so he thought it would be safe to say this, "I'd kill you if anything happen to Ayami on your account. Even if she only broke an arm, something that could be fixed. If it was on your hands, I wouldn't hesitate. In a way, she means more to me, more than my little brother. That is my daughter, Kazekage" He turned his head to look at the redhead.

Gaara nodded. "I understand"

"She'd try to stop me of course. Might even succeed. It seems she always stronger when it comes to me and you. Whether she be rescuing you or arguing with me, she has more power" The Raikage shook his head, turning back to the windows.

"I believe that" Gaara folded his hands in his lap. He thought about his greenette and the things they talked about. "She told me once that she doesn't know what to do with herself"

A nodded. "Shes not sure if she belongs with me or with you, us being from different villages. I will not allow her to live in Suna"

"Not at all?"

The man crossed his arms. "Not until she grows up. But even then, who will succeed me as Raikage, if not her? It's obvious she belongs in Kumo"

"Suna would fit Ayami fine. She may not want to take on the title of Kage, especially-"

"If you are there to persuade her!" A spun around. "She'll take the feminine role and become your wife, and remain in the back round"

Gaara stood. "Ayami would never have to stand behind me" He placed a hand over his heart. "If she were to marry me, she'd always be at my side, always my equal!" He took acouple steps toward the other man. "As long as I am Kazekage, Ayami is welcome in my village. But I will not selfishly take her from her original home, she can live wherever she wants, with me or you. She can love the both of us"

A was silent. He kept balling his fists, then relaxing them, then repeat. So Gaara continued, "I don't want to come between you and Ayami. I even believe your approval will bring the two of you closer, it'd make things easier for her. I mean it when I say I love Ayami, and I trust that she loves me. Raikage, I'm doing this for her and since you agreed to see me, you must be ready to give an answer"

Again he was met with no words but a hard stare. "I'll protect her, just like you. I swear" Gaara extended his hand.

The Raikage accepted slowly. "You have my blessing, Kazekage" Even someone like the Raikage himself, would have to accept that his daughter wasn't an object, not a weapon. He couldn't hold onto her forever, and Ayami refused to be held onto. "But theres one more thing we should discuss"

Ayami stared at the sky, from where she sat on a branch. She wasn't in love with Naruto, she was in love with Gaara. Maybe she had picked up on his interest in her in the beginning with Shikorida, but that didn't mean anything. Much. Otherwise it might've became something. No, might've wasn't the word. Naruto loved Sakura. And how did Ayami feel about that? Perfectly fine, no jealousy. Right?

The greenette's nails dug into the bark on the tree. Damn Karui for this, playing with her mind. But really, Ayami should be the one doing that to her. Naruto had a certain effect on people, that not even Shikorida could explain. He drew people in, forced them to be able to place their faith in him. She'd heard it in a lot of Shinobi's heads. But to apply that ability to love, impossible. At least for Ayami it was. When she thought of the blonde, Gaara was always linked. Maybe one couldn't be without the other, but that was fine with her. She thanked and respected Naruto because of the redhead. The girl growled to herself.

"What's wrong?"

Ayami's eyes snapped up to Gaara's, causing her to flinch and start to fall backwards. The boy quickly wove his arm around her shoulders, restoring her balance and taking a seat next to her. "Your already testing my luck"

She calmed her nerves and stared at him. He was smiling slightly, looking back at her. Due to getting no response, he tighten his arm. Being with him now, she was sure there were no underlying feelings for Naruto. The feeling Gaara brought to her was unlike anything else. It made her nervous, shy, but it gave her a sense of confidence at the same time. "Gaara!" She leaned into the boy. "I'm happy"

"I know" He kissed her forehead. "But there's one more thing"

"Hm?"

"Your not going to participate in the upcoming war. Instead, you'll be staying here and going to Island Turtle with Naruto and Killer B" Then he kissed her forehead again.

"What? What do you mean!" Ayami gapped at him. "How do you expect-" The redhead silenced her with a kiss. "-Gaara! Quit it, I'm serious"

"You'll be safer with Naruto and your uncle" He pulled her closer, smiling. Ayami had to admit, she liked this affectionate side of the boy very much. It made her think her fathers heavy hand had been putting up a wall between them and was no longer there. "Your not going on the battle field"

"Says who?"

"Your father and I"

"No way! I dont care if you two finally agree" Ayami shrugged away. "I'm fighting-!" Again, his lips stopped her. She felt herself giving up on the subject. "But _Gaara_-!"

"I'm not going to see you on the battle field"

**A/N: Sorry again guys. More coming soon, this time it'll be fast. And back on track! Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Th-that's a _gorilla_!" Naruto asked. Ayami nodded. The blonde sweatdropped hugely. "Whose the old guy with the shades. His rhyming is annoying"

The greenette glared at him and he back tracked. "That's my uncle, Killer B!" She told him.

"Him?"

"Yeah, he's a Jinchuriki just like you. Not only did he tame all the animals on the island, but his tailed beast too" Ayami informed him. From Naruto's thoughts, he was amazed. The two of them, her uncle, Guy, Yamato, Motoi, and other ninja were all just arriving at Island Turtle, Naruto under the impression this was some sort of mission for him to find an octopus. While the rest of the nations prepared for The Fourth Shinobi War.

The last time she'd seen Gaara or her father had been at the last Kage meeting. They'd decided to confine the last remaining Jinchuriki in Kumogakure. Of course the greenette's pleas to aid in the war were drowned by the Raikage and Kazekage. She'd argued to be commander of the Intelligence Division, due to Shikorida but they would hear none of it.

So now she was stuck babysitting.

"A guy like that can control his tailed beast?" Naruto marveled.

"What do you mean, _a guy like that_?" Ayami asked. Naruto sweatdropped again.

The assembled ninja made their way off the boat and onto the island. "Its been awhile..." Ayami mused. Then it registered that someone was pulling on her sleeve. "Naruto! Your gonna stretch it out!"

"It's already longer than it should be! I want your uncle to train me, where'd he go?" The blonde had a one track mind. Then he located where Killer B had gone and drug Ayami all the way to the door. "Okay, tell him"

"I'm not gonna tell him. If you want to learn, you tell him then" She caught Naruto's thoughts. She whacked him on the head. "Were gonna spend a really long time on this island, ya know!"

The blonde rubbed his head, then knocked on the door. As soon as Killer B opened the door, Naruto said, "Train me! I'm the nine tails Jinchuriki, but I can't control that fox! Teach me how to control it"

Killer B looked Naruto deep in the eyes, then he looked at his niece, who shrugged and looked away. "My brother sends me on my first vacation in _forever_, so why should I spend it training you?"

"C'mon! Were both Jinchuriki, I need your help man!"

"You got the atitude, but do you got the favor booooy?"

Ayami sweatdropped when she heard Naruto's bright idea. The blonde turned to grin at her, expecting he to follow suit. She sighed and rose her hands to give him a beat. "Your glasses are cool, you ain't nobody's fool, I came here to go to school! Yeeeaah booooy!" Naruto sang.

"That's a solid beat, kid! You gotta learn the proper greeting now" He rose his fist for a bump. "And bust a rhyme"

Naruto accepted. "Your sunglasses rule, you look like a tool-" He cut himself off. Then seeing Killer B's reaction, he changed strategies. "Sexy Jutsu!"

Ayami's jaw dropped when she was surrounded by naked female versions of Naruto. Naruko? She could feel her face light up when they threw themselves on her uncle. "N-Naruto!"

The man just simply went back into his house, making Naruto recall his female clones. "Ayami! Why wont he teach me?"

Again the greenette's shoulders shrugged. Her uncle said not to tell him, because he would have to learn on his own. "I know what can help you though! Follow me" She started walking, while Naruto grumbled behind her. "Yamato, you can come too!"

"O-Okay" Yamato said, coming from around the corner, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is where uncle B trained. Welcome to the Falls of Truth"

"Falls of Truth? Is this where he learned to control his tailed beast?" Yamato asked.

"Were not there yet" Ayami told the both of them. This was something they could not skip though. B told her to take the blonde there, because he could not train him unless he completed this obstacle. "Okay, Naruto, just sit and close your eyes. You'll see who you truly are, you bet"

"Alright!" He sat and began to focus. The greenette could tell who was there as soon as he saw it himself.

"What's happening?" Yamato asked.

"He's seeing the darkness inside himself" She informed him.

"Who are you? I don't remember making a shadow clone" Naruto asked.

"I'm the actual you, the one that lies at the bottom of your heart" Dark Naruto told him. "This is the Falls of Truth, right? Basically, I'm the real you"

"The real... me?"

"All the hatred you hold close, I'm your darkness!" Dark Naruto watched the real Naruto's shock grow. Ayami could see it too and knew there was nothing she could do to help, Naruto's mind was racing. "If there's one mistake I've ever made... It's catching the eye of that Kyuubi fox!" His eyes seemed to grow even more red.

"All this time, this guy and Kyuubi..." Naruto's eyes were wide.

"That's right! There no getting rid of me, imposter!" The dark blonde laughed.

"So, that it" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Then he launched himself at his other side, only for them to land the same way. "Your the imposter!"

Ayami watched them exchange blow after blow. Naruto would have to learn this lesson himself. She sat and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yamato asked. "This doesn't seem to be going anywhere"

The blonde activated several clones. "He'll be fine, no need to really care" Dark Naruto produced the same amount of clones. "You can't see, but I can. By sitting in front of the Falls and concentrating, it acts like a mirror though. It reflects your truth self, Naruto is fighting an exact version of himself. It's crazy I know"

"Ahhh!" Naruto opened his eyes, panting. Yamato rushed to him and Ayami remained sitting. "... The darkness inside me... We would've kept fighting forever! We had the same tactics, power, skills"

"You can't control you tailed beast without beating him first" She told him, standing now.

"How am I suppose to win?" Ayami shrugged again. "Your lying, I can tell!"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto stood and walked up to her. "You probably had to do this too. Because your father wants you to be as strong as possible"

Ayami grinned and closed her eyes. See how her father gave things away? "Well, it's different for everyone. Everyone has different opposites"

"Well, how'd you do it? C'mon tell me!" He began shaking her shoulders for information.

"No-!"

"Please!

"Naru-"

"Ayami, c'mon-I need help!"

"But _my_ evil side-!" Ayami thought back to the cool, calm, collected girl who knew exactly who she was and where she was going in life. Everything she said made points that never had mattered to Ayami, like-

"Well, what about your uncle? Tell me about him" Naruto suggested, letting go.

The greenette thought about it. "Alright, if it'll help" She sat again.

"Since you and uncle are both Jinchuriki, you should be able to guess how life was for him. All that I'm telling you, are stories that father and others close told me. The villagers hated and avoided uncle B, but he never let it get him down. He was always calm and collected, happy. He tried to appeal to people, so that's where rapping came from, that's his pride. But that pride comes from... my father"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"To ensure the Jinchuriki wouldn't be a traitor, and would serve the Kage, and display the Kage's power, they're usually relatives of some sort. For deep down in uncles thoughts, he wanted to become a great Jinchuriki for fathers sake. He completed his training in a blink of an eye too" Ayami explained.

"I love uncle B, I think he's a hero"

"Then why can't you please ask him help me out, Ayami?"

"Did you forget I did this myself? There's a way, Naruto!"

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well... I guess so" Ayami sighed, wondering why her uncle put her up to this. "None of our Jinchuriki in the past could control the eight tails, and grandpa Raikage and other ninja would have to beat it back before it destroy the village again. They'd seal him inside a traditional sealing pot. But we couldn't give up the eight tails for other villages might fight us on the spot! So, we kept trying to find a host, after the previous one died, uncle was chosen almost immediately. He lived that hard, isolated life, just like you Naruto... and Gaara" Now, she was making herself sad. Great.

"I need to be alone for awhile" Naruto hurried to think to himself.

After taking a nap, Ayami stood and went to find Naruto. "Yamato, you can come too!" Though she was trying to focus on the blonde, her mind was straying back to Gaara. She was worried about him, he'd be facing a battlefield. She barely had any time with him before she was shipped off, only a hug goodbye. The redhead had promised he'd see her as soon as the war came to an end, but who knew how long that would be? Her mind was too distracted and a giant squid wrapped its tentacle around her body. "Dammit!"

"Stop it octo-dude! Thinks have changed!" Naruto yelled.

Ayami glared at him. "_It's. The. Squid_!" What in the world?

"_Oh_!" Naruto and Yamato attacked the squid again. "I'm coming Ayami!" But he didn't have to do much. Killer B arrived and beat the squid for him, freeing his niece.

"Thank you" She told him, annoyed that her hair was wet. But then she noticed her uncle and Naruto rapping together and smiled. "Finally! Now tell me what you made me do. uncle"

"Alright, alright, Ayami. Back to the Falls of Truth and you'll see" B rapped. The group moved back to the falls.

Naruto sat down again, ready to face his dark side. "Back for more?" Dark Naruto laughed.

"Nope, we have all the same skills"

"Then you know you can't chase me out either. I know you better than anyone!"

"You should already know, then" Naruto stood, confusing his double. "You know what I mean! If I just focus on one image, I can show you" He showed his darkness his autograph.

"Who cares! They blinded you. They hate us for years! It hurt, right? It was torture, right? You cant trust them!" The darkness yelled.

"There someone I need to start believing in" Naruto said quietly. "I need to have faith in myself, I need to believe that I am the man they have faith in" Dark Naruto started to falter, and fell to his knees.

"Then what does that make me?" He suddenly ran at the blonde. "What do I do?"

"You be like me. Because you _are_ me" Naruto embraced his other self. "Thanks, for everything" His dark half started to relax then fade away.

"You did it!" Ayami cheered.

"Its too early to cheer!" Killer B told her. Then he turned back to Naruto, "Gotta learn to control the nail tails now! Now I'm your teacher, all up in your head! Follow my lead or you'll wind up dead!"

"Alright!" The blonde laughed.

"C'mon, Naruto! You too Ayami"

"Can I come too?" Yamato asked. Killer B nodded then walked behind the waterfall.

"Ayami, there's something behind the waterfall?" Naruto asked.

"Yep" She pulled him through. "This is where your gonna fight the nine tails!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Due to Naruto being full or Fillers about a giant fish -_- **

**Inside The Sand Castle will be on hold.**

**Yeah, I know it sucks. But I need to be able to watch the episodes before writing.**

**I know, I could read the manga but it wont go fast enough on my laptop.**

**Sorry, it will be on hold until further notice. Feel free to check out my other stuff!**

**Let me know when they are over!**

**-nicci'weezy3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Yes, its here. I couldn't take it! This story is back on. Please enjoy and review. **

"The nail-tails?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"They were _made_ headless" Ayami said, glancing at Yamato, who was thinking about the statues. "And yes, your gonna fight it"

"And how am I suppose to do that?" The blonde asked.

B answered, "You can't control the beast if you don't get a little crazy! This's an old place where our Jinchuriki go through a purification ceremony"

"Just crawl though the mouth and get ready. Only the pure of heart can go through" Ayami told him, motioning toward the statue craved onto the wall.

"So, that's why I had to face the falls" Naruto laughed.

"Yep, all these big statues are of the previous Jinchuriki's" Killer B informed them.

"You didn't say that!" Naruto yelled at the greenette, who sweatdropped.

"Just have faith and go, I believe in you" She told him quickly, then glared at her uncle.

Naruto took a deep breath and started through the mouth hole. It snapped down on his neck and Yamato franticly tried pulling him out. "Naruto! Oh my god!"

The blonde slipped out easily. "Gotcha!"

"I did the _same exact_ thing!" Killer B laughed.

"_You were in on this too_?" Yamato glared the the girl, who stood giggling.

Killer B directed Naruto to the actual opening. "Just go in, focus and you'll come face to face with your fox" He nodded his head. "Listen to my rhyme, cuz it's teaching time! What kinda seal do they have holding your beast in?"

"Huh?"

"Four Element" Ayami answered.

"That's high quality work. You got the key?" B asked.

"Yeah"

"Were really going to take off the seal... What if we can't control the beast?" Yamato asked.

"Then we lock it inside here!" The hulky man motioned to the giant temples. "That's what this was built for. The fox stays in jail until we find another Jinchuriki! Don't tell me your gonna bail just cuz things gettin' sticky?"

"I'll teach him whose boss, once and for all!" Naruto declared. B instructed Naruto to locate the Nine Tails in his soul, and remove the seal.

Ayami could catch the conversation from where she sat but her mind was trailing off. She knew Naruto could handle it, plus even if he couldn't, they had a back up plan. She laid back with her head on her hands, looking up at the temple. How was Gaara doing? She felt guilty for not thinking about him for awhile. He was out fighting a war, and she was remotely safe on an island.

Come to think of it, all her friends were at war. Johanna, Ringo, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari... They were all at war and she wasn't. Ayami frowned at the ceiling. She had things much too easy, she just knew it.

She thought back to when her friends actually became aware of her relationship with Gaara. Right before she had to help rescue him from Akatsuki.

Ayami sighed. Bored. She lifted her cup of tea and sipped it again. Of course she was grounded. Her father had just been waiting for her to slip up, just a little bit. Now she was trapped in her house. When the walls of her room began to look like they were moving she'd decided to visit the kitchen. But now she had ate everything in the house and still had nothing to do. The girl wanted to see Gaara-

"So... Your really serious?" Ringo asked. The boy had showed up out of nowhere and made the greenette jump up, spilling the tea across the table. She clutched her chest and glared at Ringo and Johanna.

"That's right" She said after awhile, hearing what he meant in his head. He meant about Gaara.

"And your father doesn't know?" He continued.

"That's right" Well, not completely.

"Your really really really _really_ sure?" Johanna asked, leaning toward the greenette with her eyes wide.

"That's right" Ayami repeated herself for the third time. Well that's what she told them right! Why didn't they just trust her? "I like him, he likes me, and that's that"

"Well, do you want to go into a little more detail on how that happened?" Ringo asked her. "Exactly?"

"Well, someones a little nosy..." Ayami laughed at him. "Its not a big deal"

"Says you!" Johanna whined. "Really, tell us _how_ it happened. I remember he gave you flowers!" Her brown eyes lite up with sudden realization.

"We were still friends then" She corrected her.

"Then how?"

"You don't need to know right now"

"Ayami!"

She laughed at her friends heavy interest in her own personal life. Least this gave her something to do.

She went back and forth with her teammates until they had gotten a satisfying answer from the girl. Ayami frowned as they left to go out together, feeling the boredom seeping back in. She sighed and started to clean up the dried tea from earlier.

"Ayami!" Sakura called, sliding open the door to the greenette's room. She, Ino, and Hinata sweatdropped when they found the girl trying to balance her sword on her tongue. Then the panicked when she started to falter and the gleaming blade started to fall toward her body. They hurried to grab it before Ayami lost her tongue.

"Wha- you guys here for?" Ayami spoke, trying to flew her tongue.

"We heard about you and Gaara!" Ino told her. The trio sat down before her.

This time the girl sweatdropped. "Yeah, so?"

"Ayami, how did that happen?" Sakura asked.

"You guys came all the way to Kumo to ask that?" The greenette's eyebrows raised. Yes, it was something new but it wasn't _that_ shocking right? They had all witnessed the redheads change in personality just like she had.

"Yes!" The Konoha-nin said.

"Okay, were together now, as you can guess"

"But we want to know, how did that happen?" Ino specified.

"Why? So you can put the moves on Sasuke?" Ayami laughed.

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks.

"Ayami..." Hinata caught her attention. "I thought you.. had feelings for Naruto" The pinkette and blonde nodded to this statement.

"Really?" Ayami asked. "No, no, no. I like Naruto and all, but I _like_ Gaara. A whole lot. They are a lot alike, and both great and all. But Gaara's the one with my heart on lock..."

"Aww!" Sakura gushed, making Ayami blush. From their thoughts she better get comfortable because she wasn't going anywhere soon. It wasn't completely unbelievable right?

Ayami came back to the current situation, her head happy but her heart tight. Those were good times, back when things were fun. She could hear that Naruto met his mother, and was experiencing love. It was overtaking his tailed beast. Ayami sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, the blonde was almost done. She stood so she would be close to him when he finished. Being this depressed was not her thing.

"There's something else here" Naruto looked at the girl, the nail-tails chakra flowing around him. "In that sword!"

Ayami, B and Yamato, all turned in shock as Samehada sprung away from B and Kisame rose from it. The shark man congratulated Naruto for finding him, and insulted Ayami for not. The greenette gritted her teeth and drew her sword. This time, he would pay!

Before she could start anything, Naruto flew at Kisame, knocking him into a wall.

"Teleport technique and a right handed smash!" Killer B awed. "But all I saw was a yellow flash!"

Then the blonde got his leg caught. "Not the fourth yet, Naruto" Yamato commented.

"I'm going after him!" Ayami told them all. "I'll handle it foreal this time" She was ready to do her part in this War. It was her job to keep her uncle and Naruto safe, so that's what she had to do. And this guy was in the way.

**A/N: Please review so I know my readers are still there! Also, there will be a lot of flashbacks going on because now I want to explore Gaara's side of the story. So, next chapter will be focusing on his POV and his emotions toward Ayami from the beginning until now. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here ya go! Please enjoy and review. Sorry for any typing errors, I was going fast!**

"Lord Kazekage?"

No response.

"Kazekage, sir?"

No response.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looked up to see Ringo and a cloud Shinobi eying him, "Yes?"

"C'mon, Ayami is back" Ringo started down the hall. The grey haired boy had gotten use to the redhead and treated him just like any other of his friends.

Gaara followed the other boy down the hall. This would be one of the last times he would see Ayami for awhile. He suppressed a sigh, his greenette hadn't been around lately, the war on its way. Sometimes he forgot she lived in another village. As the Raikage's daughter and having to watch Naruto, she would have her own work to do. She'd be taking on a huge responsibility.

Ringo kept leading the way to the girls room. He missed her company and her face. Back in Suna, it was like his office was bigger now, and there was less things in it. Without Ayami constantly dropping by. And not to mention they had to speak urgently which added nervousness to his emotions.

But he was Kazekage now, there was no way he could avoid this type of thing. He was brave. If Gaara truly cared for his greenette he should be able to talk to her about anything. It was normal to feel a bit different.

Then Gaara was outside her room. He rubbed his green eyes and thought about his options. He could explain to Ayami what happen days ago and face her straight on. He could wait until the war was over and tell her then. Or he could never tell Ayami. But with Shikorida she could know as soon as she saw him again. And waiting until the war was over would be risky, if he or she were to get hurt or worse.

Without thinking it over for another moment, the redhead slid open the door to the greenette's room. Inside he found Ayami, sitting criss-cross on her bed. Gaara could see that her eyes were more tired than usual, and her hair had been pulled into one braid down her back. Probably to keep it controlled for once. She was rubbing her head which meant the boy could tell her what happen with his own words and not his mind.

"Hey, Gaara" She smiled at him.

He returned her smile the best he could before sitting on the bed next to her. "Hello" Observing her room, this had to be the first time in awhile she had been there. Everything was in perfect order. "Have you been getting much sleep?"

"Nope, there's work to do! There's no time to just lay around" She giggled and laid back in her pillows. "How come you came over?" She smiled again.

"I just wanted to see you" Which wasn't completely the truth. But true enough. "And well, there's another reason"

"What's the other reason?" As she spoke, she yawned. Gaara noted that she was very calm at the moment.

His nerves jumped when he realized she had no idea what he was about to tell her. How would she react? "Well..."

"Well what? C'mon! Tell me" She grinned at his jumpiness. What did he have to say?

The redhead decided to spit it out. "Matsuri kissed me three days ago. Ayami I swear, I rejected her as fast as I could"

Gaara held his breath as his greenette took his confession in. It happened in his office, the girl felt the need to express herself before the war arrived. She'd come to him, trying to understand why he chose Ayami over her when Ayami wasn't _right_ for him. The Kazekage told her that the girl fit him perfectly and that he only saw Matsuri as a loyal friend. Matsuri wouldn't accept this and questioned him as to if the scar Ayami had even mattered. She said that was a mark of the doom between them and that he wouldn't have to be hurt if he were with her instead. Gaara explained that the scar hardly bothered Ayami anymore and that it didn't change anything if Ayami was still willing to love him. Instead of accepting this, Matsuri made a desperate attempt and forced herself on the redhead, trying to change his mind. It didn't work for her and Gaara asked her to leave.

Now the redhead was in Kumo.

Ayami kept opening her mouth, then shutting it. "Please speak" The boy told her.

"I'll kill her"

"Ayami" Gaara ran a hand over his face. "Please don't overreact"

"I'm not overreacting! How could she?" Ayami jumped off her bed.

"Please" Gaara tried grabbing her hand but she snatched away and began pacing, unsure of what to do with herself. "Ayami, I love you. She is nothing more than friend-"

"A friend that kissed you! _You_!"

"And it meant nothing. No one but you matters to me like that" Gaara grabbed her hand again. This time she dint resist but she was still angry.

"How do you still consider her a friend. I think its time that ends" She turned her green eyes to him seriously.

"Your only mad. You only think that right now" Gaara could see she didn't only think that now. He knew she loathed Matsuri, but never wanted to bring it up. But there was no avoiding it now.

"She's been trying to come between us, ever since she found out about us"

"Ayami, you make it sound like you actually believe I'd fall for her"

"Well, why not? She's from you village, she likes you, and she never abandoned you" The greenette's eyes watered with a mix of anger, jealously, and uselessness. Finally Ayami flopped down in her bed with her face buried in her pillows, knowing Gaara would talk her out of doing anything to Matsuri.

That still bothered her? Gaara placed his hand on her back, trying to coax her to turn around. "You never left me. And even if you did, it was on my part"

"Whatever" The girl mumbled into her pillow.

The redhead reached over and turned her over by her shoulder. He didn't think he'd ever see her like this. There were times when his greenette was sad or angry, but now with the weight of the war, she looked desolate. Gaara wiped her face genitally. He also saw fear in her face. He slowly realized that she had never experienced a war, the same as him and all their friends. And she wouldn't really be participating. "Don't fear for me. Not when I'm on the battlefield or in my own village. No matter where I am, my hearts always with you"

"Way to get sappy on me"She rolled back over.

"It's true. You remember your all I think about. Even more so now that the war is here"

"Well it's _your_ fault that I can't fight along with you. I should be _leading_, or at least part of the intelligence division! Yet you and father have to stick me on the island" She rolled to her side and sighed. "Is it cuz I'm weak?"

"Weak?"

"Yeah, you don't think I can make it in the real fight" She sniffed and looked up at him. "You must think that, right?"

Now Gaara sighed, with relief. She was feeling better now. "Ayami, I have an upsurd amount of confidence in you. I simply don't want you to be in a situation like this, I wont be able to focus on my own battles"

"Really?"

"Really" The Kazekage squeezed her shoulders. "Besides, who else can keep both Naruto and your uncle safe?" He smiled at her and was happy to see she smiled back.

"This doesn't mean I forgot what she did" Ayami growled, dropping her smile. "I still don't like it. This isn't fair!"

"How is anything unfair?" Gaara shook his head. His greenette _was_ unpredictable. He'd have to make sure Matsuri didn't cross paths with her somehow.

"Not fair I have to feel like this. I feel stupid, and its like you don't even care" Ayami admitted. "Your too calm about it. She _kissed_ you" She drug out the word and clutched her chest.

"This has been on my mind since it happened, Ayami. Ever since, I've been a mess trying to figure out how to tell you so that you don't leave me afterward. And so that I don't hurt you more than I have to" Gaara said, honesty leaking for his eyes. "I've never been so worried in my life"

The girl push herself up into a sitting position. "I don't get it. I forgive you, but I-I don't know what else to say. I'm still irritated"

Gaara pressed his forehead to hers. "I know you are, but I don't want to go to war knowing I've lied to you, and that I've been unfaithful"

"What made you so _just_?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you sound so much better apologizing than I do. There's no way I can _not_ forgive you"

Gaara laughed and pecked her cheek. "You'd be better if you weren't so impulsive" He saw her frown. "But its one thing I love about you. And there's another thing" 

"Which is?" Ayami asked.

"You took this a lot better than I thought. I assumed you'd go on a rampage and I'd have to send Matsuri into hiding"

"Ha! You're funny!" Ayami rolled her eyes again. "I can't do that sort of thing at a time like this. I have work to do, so either way I would have to deal, Gaara"

"That's very grown up of you, Ayami"

"Well, thank you" She smiled. Then she took a deep breath. "This is the last time I'm gonna see you, huh? Until the wars over?"

"More than likely. I may be there when you leave Konoha for the land of lightning" Gaara wrapped his arm around her. Sometimes it was like he could read her mind just as easily. "But you should be at the last meeting with the Five Kage's before you finally depart"

"Oh yeah. You really shouldn't even be in Kumo right now" She pointed out. He had his own village to worry about and she was dragging him here.

"My village is fine. Many Shinobi are in other villages at the moment, I'm no exception even as Kazekage" Gaara replied. "Although I should be getting back"

He watched her yawn and stand. The redhead allowed her to grab his hand and lead him to the door. As she slid it open she found Johanna about to knock.

"Ayami!" She said.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to leave for the meeting. They moved it up because of some kind of sudden news. Better hurry! Your dads gonna leave without you!" Johanna explained, shrugging at the greenette's disbelief.

"Right now?" She gawked at her friend then turned to Gaara. "Now?"

"It seems so. I'll travel with you and your father on the way there. Kankuro and Temari came with me matter of fact" He told her. He took her hand and started down the hall where he had came.

"How are you so calm right now? This is it! You're going to war, your gonna be fighting, fathers gonna be fighting, I'm not-!"

"Shh" He tightened his hand on hers. "I asked you not to worry about me. The only thing you have to do is protect your uncle and Naruto, if you do that, nothing can possibly happen to the rest of us" Gaara turned his eyes to her. She sighed, and shut her mouth with a nod. "And in return, I promise I'll come see you as soon as the war is over"

Suddenly Ayami grinned. "How do you know I'll _stay_ on the island?"

"I don't know if you will. But I hope you do-" He grinned back at her. "-because if you don't, I'll be forced to fight my opponent and yours, and that would be dangerous"

"It's not fair to put it like that!" She snapped at him.

"Would you two c'mon! It's time to _go_!" Ringo peered down the hall at them. A vein popped out on his head. "Your father already left!"

Gaara watched Ayami sweatdrop before she released his hand, kissed him quickly, then left to chase after her father. He found Kankuro and Temari waiting for him along with Ringo and nodded to them. Then he took his leave, knowing he had to keep his promise.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Next chapter will include a fight scene.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Uncle, I'll handle it!" Ayami yelled bracing herself.

"Alright, little A" B summoned as much strength as he could. He used the eight-tails to stretch his arm out to launch the greenette. "Your on your way!" He threw her in the direction Kisame had swam away. Then he fell to his knees.

"We'll follow as soon as we can!" Naruto called as she left their sight.

Ayami felt herself starting to descend. She grinned, finally she had some real action! And with all people, the one that had tricked her once already. "Tornado drop!" Wind surrounded her and she prepared to land, sensing where the shark-like man was located. She caught him preparing to trade information about the war to one of his sharks.

"You _are_ one persistent brat" Kisame grinned. "You do remember were on my turf again, right?" He sent his water element sharks at her. There were too many.

Ayami gritted her teeth when she couldn't tell which shark had the scroll, Kisame thoughts gave nothing away either. She drew her blades and swung, "Shock Wave!" The sharks started to dispersed but she still couldn't find the scroll within them. She'd fallen under water during her thoughts. What could she do? She would have to box all the shark in to get a proper look.

There was only one thing she could do. Ayami formed the hand seals and focused. The black lightning flared out into the water. The greenette's version of this jutsu was more smooth than most of her attacks, and Kisame confused it with a type of Chakra infused with lightning. "A bizarre brat indeed! A Shinobi with such a talent with lightning, I had no idea and this is my second time facing you"

"Maybe I am a brat! I might own up to that. But watch carefully because this is my first time with this technique" Ayami said. The girls thoughts tracked back to when she first learned to use black lightning.

A paced back and forth in front of his daughter. Then he stopped, looked at her intently, then continued walking.

"Father! What is it?" She rolled her eyes. The Raikage had called her to him because there was something he wanted to discuss with his daughter.

"The war will be upon us shortly" A started. Ayami nodded. "There is something I want you to learn before going into it"

Darui appeared. Ayami stood. "What is it?" She felt the grin spreading over her face.

A started to pace again. "It is... The use of Black Lightning. It has nearly dropped from-"

"Black Lightning?" Ayami cut in. "No way! Darui, your going to teach me right?" The girl started celebrating before her father demanded her attention again.

"This is not a light matter, Ayami!" A stepped closer to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Another reason I want you to learn this... Is because it was a technique my father created. I never had a chance to learn, but I want this for you. Understand?"

"Grandfather..." Ayami whispered. She nodded, suddenly serious. It skipped her father but wouldn't skip her. She felt the need to master the technique for the grandfather she never had a chance to meet. Her father must have thought of this and made it a priority of hers.

Ayami looked back at the shark-man. The Black Lightning swarmed around her, growing larger. "Black Dragon!" The lightning took the shape of a huge dragon, it roared before making it way toward Kisame through the water.

Kisame laughed, "Giant Shark Missile!" Then he smirked. This shark attack would absorb the brats Chakra and eat her alive. The grin dropped from his face when Ayami's dragon charged straight through his shark. It should have torn it apart!

"Roar, my dragon!"

In the next instant Ayami was standing with her foot over Kisame's chest, trying to keep from panting. It had took a lot out of her but she had gotten the scroll back. "Don't... move"

"That wasn't just a lightning attack, was it? Little brat" Kisame asked, beaten.

"It was just that. But to such an extent, that your shark couldn't handle it. My grandfather was a brilliant man, its exactly what a person can expect from him" She smiled faintly.

"No wonder. The daughter of the Raikage still had such an ace up her sleeve" Kisame twitched.

Ayami delivered a kick to the shark-like mans chest. "I said don't move!" She yelled.

"Ayami! You did it!" Naruto cheered after she and Kisame had been found. The blue man was bound.

"We only need one more thing Ayami. Please see what you can find out" Yamato gently said.

The girl sighed then placed her hand on Kisame's forehead. She was drained but she had to finish the job. She had finally got the man right where she wanted him, she was helping out with the war. Now the greenette had a victory under her belt too.

She made her way back through Kisame's past, seeing when he first joined the Seven Mist Swordsmen. When he first met Madara and Itachi Uchiha. Then his thoughts started mixing with his emotions and outlooks on life. Ayami realized too late why his train of thought shifted.

Kisame broke from Yamato's chains and summoned more sharks to devour himself. Ayami jumped back. He would rather commit suicide than let her read his thoughts. "He lived and died like a real Shinobi" Ayami mused.

"Now Akatsuki will never get this info" Guy said, now holding the scroll. He began to open it. Water prisons sprang forth and trapped the assembled ninja. A shark took the scroll between its teeth and started for the ocean. A trap! Ayami fought off her own shark. "Damn it! I can't follow it!"

A moment of shock passed.

"The shark got away! In the end, the spy won this day" B sang.

Ayami fell to one knee. Naruto was at her side quickly, a hand on her back. "You just rest okay" She nodded. She could hear the other ninja talking about moving the blonde and her uncle to another place on the island. As the island began to move, she could see Naruto's shock. That was the thing about Island Turtle. It was a moving fortress. They could _try_ to find them all they wanted.

Ayami stared at the moving ocean the best she could. After having rest, she was feeling much better. But now she came to terms that Naruto's hand had moved to encircle her shoulders. She could hear the other Shinobi taking notice of it. She blushed and shrugged. His arm fell away.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah" She nodded. Then the ground started to shake violently. Naruto and B thought it was a quake but she could hear the truth. The turtle was bombed and they had been found.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: So, I know it's been forever since I updated, and I am sorry. I was trying to see how long it was before the war thing ended, but it doesn't look like its going to happen soon. The longer this waited, the less interest I had. So, all the endings are just what I think is going to happen, you can't hate my imagination! This is the last chapter, but I am currently thinking of an epilogue that should not take very long. Enjoy and review.**

"Okay! We're here!" Ayami announced, hands on her hips. "Now everyone, you can dry your tears."

"Or how about we start crying?" Kankuro teased. Ayami rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for joining us on this, it really means a lot." Sakura told the Cloud team, taking a deep breath.

Johanna spoke, "We know, we're happy to help." She flashed a small smile. Ringo nodded.

"We're just waiting for Naruto to finish the last of his business and then we'll go."

Ayami ran her eyes over the assembled ninja. The Konoha 11 plus Sai and Kakashi, her own team, and the Sand Siblings were all about to go on one last Sasuke Retrieval mission.

After the defeat of Madara Uchiha, a little over two years ago, Naruto and Sasuke ended up face to face again. Everyone else had other things to tend to, so no one had seen Naruto follow Sasuke until the Uchiha turned to face him. They hadn't even fought;The only thing Sasuke had done was crush Naruto with his words and newfound reality of the world they lived in. But the blonde had still made a valid point... they were friends and there was no giving up on that. Sasuke had then choked and Naruto had let him get away, promising to retrieve him soon enough, no matter the risk.

And that day had come. Rumors spread that Sasuke had started his own organization of rogue ninja and criminals to take down Konoha, which is excatly why everyone was teaming up. Naruto had made it very clear that he wished they wouldn't come, so none of them risked their lives, but that request was ignored. Sasuke had been their friend too, even though at one point they agreed to let Naruto handle it alone.

Even not knowing Sasuke personally, Ayami still agreed to help because she and Naruto were close. Very close. Too close. Her mind jumped way back to the Island Turtle right as the Fourth Great War had found them. She remembered feeling Naruto's lips against hers before they were propelled into battle.

But more than anything she remembered the guilt she felt because of the kiss. True, she didn't do anything to encourage it... Or stop it. Gaara had known right away, he'd been having suspicions that he had hid away in his head, but he wasn't angry. Neither could comment because Ayami was caught in a battle as soon as she stepped foot on the front lines. None other than her grandfather, the Third Raikage, stood before her. With almost all her chakra, she had been able to seal him away. Then she heard Naruto's thoughts and was unable to stop him from going.

Now they were all ready to take on this mission. "Alright. Let's get this done." Naruto stood in the doorway of the room where all the anxious ninja waited. He turned and the group followed him. Sasuke would be coming home very soon.

By the time the assorted Shinobi had reached Otogakure, the nerves were high. "Okay, this is it. And I've never been good at pep talks but—" Naruto turned to look at all his friends, then extended his hand. "I know we can do this. We've been working for things like this all our lives, this is the ultimate way to protect the village. Plus, we're protecting our teammates. We all have different ninja ways, but we are all Shinobi!"

Everyone nodded and put their hands in. Ayami took a deep breath. They broke. They split into teams of two and set off. The greenette was vaguely aware of her redhead running next to her but kept running instead of facing him.

A wall of sand suddenly blocked her path. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face her love. "I thought you were suppose to be the mind reader." Gaara spoke slowly, deliberately. He watched his young woman hang her head. "What is there to be so depressed for? I'm not upset."

"Well, why aren't you? I can barely even look at myself, you shouldn't too!" She turned her back to him gritting her teeth. She was much too old to be pouting but she couldn't help it. Gaara had every right to be mad—she wouldn't be surprised if he hated her a little. Naruto and Gaara shared a type of bond no one could touch and here she was, prancing around in delicate territory. She could hear Naruto's thoughts. She should have distanced herself but she didn't. "I messed up!"

The Kazekage turned her around to watched the various emotions run across his greenettes face. She had some major turmoil over this. But honestly, he didn't care. "You still love me and only me." He wasn't asking, he knew. "You remember when Matsuri kissed me, right? Consider us even—" He held up a hand to keep her from protesting. "—You think me and Naruto have never discussed this? You give me no credit, Ayami. He isn't in love with you either. But, you two have a similar past and connection as well, he admires you and the only way he could channel it was though affection. You are a beautiful girl after all."

"It was still wrong. Just because you're okay with it doesn't make it right."

"Oh, I know. It won't happen again." He flashed a small smile and pecked Ayami softly on the lips. "I'm the only one allowed to do that." The young woman nodded.

There was a pounding sound against the sand. The wall was starting to falter. Ayami turned to Gaara, "We have a mission to complete." They hugged quickly and waited for the intruder to make their way through the sand walls, prepared to fight.

-Line Break-

_(4 years later: The mission was an overall success. Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back to Konoha, though both sides had suffered greatly. Sasuke had lost his right arm and Naruto his eyesight. The ninja who had gone with Naruto suffered, but nothing as great as those too. The last Uchiha was accepted back into the village because he had helped dispel Kabuto's jutsu with Itachi, making him a hero to the village. Peace is found throughout all the villages.)_

"You _sure_ you wanna do this, Gaara? We could just lie and–" Ayami asked again. They stood just down the hall from the Raikage's office.

"You already said yes, so of course I do" Gaara was holding his head high, not faltering the least in his decision.

The greenette gulped. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do in her life. She could already see all hell breaking loose. "Okay." Her voice was a small squeak.

The man turned to her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. He squeezed until they met eyes, "Do not look so scared. We've gone through things like this before, this time will be no different. Especially since I only love you more now."

"But Gaara! This is not what he's gonna wanna hear. You know he's going to flip."

But it seemed like Gaara had already completely made up his mind and was looking down the hall, toward their demise. "Come on, Ayami." He held out his hand and she reluctantly took it, glaring at the glittering ring as she caught sight of it again. Oh Kami.

Ayami stood before the door, took one more glance at Gaara and knocked. They heard the Raikage grunt and opened the door and stepped in his office. They sat side-by-side in plush chairs while her father sat behind his desk. The blonde man looked up, "What is it you two want today?" Mabui took this time to exit the room.

The greenette felt chills break out down her back. Why did her father look so suspicious? "W-well... You see... Father, me and Gaara—well..." She started stuttering. Damn it, she was an adult now! She should be able to tell her father she was marrying Gaara with ease. Still, the woman reached for the Kazekage's hand.

He took it. "Raikage-sama. Ayami and I are getting married. We've been engaged for three months now, the wedding is scheduled a week from tomorrow." The redhead spoke smooth and with confidence.

"A-and you can't get mad 'cuz I wanted to tell you b-but you know how you are! If you're going to be all pissy the whole time, you can't give me away— I'll have Uncle B do it and—" Ayami jumped out of her chair and started using her hands to explain.

"No. As my daughter, I will give you away on your wedding day!" A told her. "What kind of man do you think I am? Tsk!"

"You're not angry? You don't wanna break Gaara or a desk?" The woman was stunned. Her father... Not mad? Goodness, Kami was a fine God! She ran to give her father a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Johanna, Hinata, and Sakura planned the whole thing. It's going to be beautiful."

A pulled away from his only child's death trap. "I have one condition. The wedding must be in Kumo not Suna. I'll pay for anything that has to be changed."

Ayami hesitated before jumping up and down. "Okay! That's fine." She turned to Gaara. "We're getting _married_!" She sounded like it was hard to believe. She began to jump some more.

"Kazekage, if you would, I want to speak to my daughter alone." The hulking man said. The redhead nodded and took his leave, saying he would be close by. The blonde man turned to Ayami, "There is something we have to discuss."

"Which is?" Though she knew exactly what it was. Way to hamper the mood. She had been trying to avoid this conversation for a while now. She sat against his desk and looked out a window.

The Raikage took a deep breath. "I am growing old, Ayami. You are on the brink of surpassing me in strength and knowledge now. I am asking you, will you be the one to succeed me as Raikage of Kumogakure?"

The young adult sighed. This had been bugging her for awhile. Would she become Raikage like her father and grandfather? She was strong enough, it was true. But was she _most_ suited? Darui seemed to want the title, but everyone was assuming that it already belonged to Ayami. In her mind, Darui should be the next Raikage, but of it wasn't her, then what would she be? The Fifth Kazekage's wife? Slowly, Ayami came to the realization that she liked that name. She still had all the time in the world to become Raikage, right after Darui. and she wouldn't be abandoning her village, she would always fight for it. "Give it to Darui. As much as it would honor me to become Raikage, like grandfather and you, he deserves it much more." She told her father.

"I understand. After this wedding charade is over and done with, I will appoint Darui as Raikage. I assume you will be moving to Suna?" The greenette nodded. "Tsk. You are really going to leave me to be with the Kazekage. I cannot believe it."

Ayami sweat dropped. "I thought you were okay with it. Plus, I'll visit a lot and write letters."

"If it's what you want, Ayami." A suddenly glared at her. "One more thing—you're not with _child_ are you?"

"W-what? Father, no!" She flushed.

"Good, I am not that old yet. And you are to be the one to tell Killer B, _not_ the Kazekage." The Raikage nodded to himself. Ayami cursed under her breath.

**A/N: So, yeah. It was hard deciding what I wanted to happen but what would also be realistic enough to believe. That epilogue will be here shortly and you'll get to see Gaara and Ayami's story end! Until next time, review.**


	22. Epilogue: 15 Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! This story is a wrap. Makes me sad but it has to happen.**

"Ayami, are you awake now?" Gaara smoothed his hand over his woman's green hair. He got no answer, so she must have still be asleep. He smiled and leaned over her sleeping form to place a kiss on her cheek, before getting out of their bed. He grabbed his Kage robes and situated himself. Lastly, the redhead adjusted the ring on his finger before preparing to tend to the feet shuffling outside his bedroom door.

He opened the door and looked down at the impatient child. "Henka, what are you doing out in the hall? You'll be late to the academy."

"But Dad! Mom said she'd walk me there this morning." The red haired girl looked up at her father, her green eyes eager. "Aww, she's still asleep! Raiden is making her tired all the time, I wish he would hurry up and get here."

Gaara smiled as his daughter read his mind. She may look like him, complete with the pupil-less green eyes and hair, but she'd come out just like her mother. Minus the rhyming. "Where is your sister?"

"Chiyo said she had an early morning mission." Henka folded her arms in annoyance at her insomniac older sister.

Gaara nodded. He hoped their next child would come out with more of his personality. Ayami's quirks seemed to be dominating the gene pool. He heard the movement in the bedroom and turned back to the girl, "Actually, it sounds like she's getting up right now."

The greenette sighed and opened her eyes. She had forgotten the promise she made to Henka. She stretched remembering the dream she was just having— or rather, the miracle she was remembering. Ayami was thinking back to the day Naruto had managed to bring Sasuke home.

Ayami moved out of her bed carefully, trying not to disturb the baby boy in her tummy. Wouldn't be long before it was time for her to go see Sakura and bring the little man into the world. She moved over to her dresser, throwing on her maternity robes and brushing her hair. Hopefully this time her baby would look like her, Henka had to be Gaara's clone and Chiyo too, only with blonde hair. The greenette scowled when she remembered how her father had boasted about that one. Even in his growing age, that man still annoyed the hell out of her!

"Mom! Papa is old, you can't get mad at the elderly." Henka had entered the room. She grabbed her mothers hand and started pulling. "Let's go~"

"Okay, okay." Ayami let herself be led out the room and pecked her husband on the cheek before saying, "Everyone is coming over for dinner. They should be here around six, kay?"

The redhead nodded and was about to kiss his wife again if their daughter wouldn't have started dragging her down the hall and out the door.

"—We're learning to throw kunai's now!" Henka continued talking, very aware of her mothers inattentiveness. "And they even let us spar against each other. Of course, no one wants to fight me—but it's okay— I won't hurt anybody—" The dramatic little girl finally looked up at her mother, questioning why she wasn't listening.

_Do you sense that, Henka?_

_No, what is it?_

Ayami smiled. _You have a ways to go, dear_. Her daughter scowled. The small redhead watched her mother suddenly spin around and land a kick to a mans stomach, sending him flying back. Then to her surprise, Ayami grabbed her daughter and jumped into the air, flying away. _There are a lot of people who want to hurt great people like your father. They'll even go after a pregnant woman and a child to do so. That's why you're a fighter! You make sure you always give them a show_. Then the greenette laughed out loud.

Henka twisted in her mothers arms and peered over her shoulder to see her father and older sister easily taking care of the rest of the men who wanted to attack them. She grinned, "Go Dad and Onee-san!"

Gaara looked up and waved to his most hyperactive child... Well hopefully, Raiden had yet to be determined. Then he turned to his oldest, "You're getting faster. Your grandfather would be proud."

Chiyo scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Papa is old. He wouldn't even care." The Chunin placed her hands on her hips. "When are you gonna help me with the sand control? This waiting is more than I can bare!"

"You're too young." Honestly, Gaara wanted to wait as long as possible. He didn't want her to slip up like he had when he was younger. But, at the same time, if he didn't teach her that could be what made her hurt someone. "One more year."

"But I'm thirteen!" Chiyo stomped her foot. "It would really help on these missions I mean. I can't perform to my fullest and it's ridiculous!"

"I know you want to learn everything you can but you have to learn to relax at some point." The Kazekage placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. "You look like you need a nap."

The blonde teen rolled her eyes again. "I'm too old for a nap Dad. I slept well last night." She saw the skeptical look on her fathers face, "Well, I slept last night."

Finally, Gaara nodded. "Alright. Either you can come with me to do paper work at the office now, or you can hang around the village—" Chiyo zipped away before hearing the rest of what her father wanted. The redhead chuckled.

-Line Break-

"Dinner is served!" Ayami grinned as she set the last dish on the table, before taking a seat next to Gaara. "Who wants to say grace?" She looked out at all her friends.

The whole group was there; Johanna and Ringo, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Choji, even Sasuke and Sakura were there, sitting across from Naruto. The Uchiha had his eyes closed, but otherwise looked peaceful.

"I'll do it." Gaara stood, "But first, please removed all hats." The redhead took off his Kage hat. As did Naruto. "Thank you all for joining me and Ayami today..."

Away from the party, the children loitered around the town. Chiyo sighed, she didn't want to get stuck with her parents but there was nothing to do.

Henka looked away from the puppets she was looking at, "One-san, Minaru-kun is looking at you again!" She giggled.

The red haired teen looked up. The blonde quickly averted his pale white eyes and turned to bother the sulking Uchiha who was standing next to him. Chiyo grinned and moved over to them.

"Hey Minaru-kun, Itachi-kun." She smiled. Minaru was quick to smile back but Itachi took his sweet time before acknowledging his fellow teens with a small wave.

"H-hey, Chiyo-chan. How's it going?" The Uzumaki scratched his head.

"Good. But boring."

His trademark grin grew. "_Well_... We could go visit Konoha of you want."

Sneak off to Konoha while their parents thought they we're just outside? Yes. They wouldn't get in too much trouble, they traveled the route at least one a week. "You coming Itachi-kun?" The raven rolled his eyes but nodded. "Henka-imoto! You and Hajime-kun stay here. We're going for a walk."

The younger red head glared at her sister. Then she turned to her equally young friend, who looked back at her with pale eyes. "No way! I know where you're going and we wanna go too!"

"Fine. But no tattling." The group set off to their neighboring village.

-Line Break-

"Where in the _hell_ did all the kids go?" Neji asked, looking outside. "They're all gone."

The adults gapped at him. All the abilities they had, and they hadn't sensed a big bundle of children sneaking out? "Oh my God!" Ayami screamed.

"Love, it's alright. They'll be fine with Chiyo, Minaru, and Itachi around. That is more than enough babysitters." Gaara dismissed the fact.

"N-no! I-I mean—Raiden is coming!" Ayami ran her hands all over her stomach. Yes, the undeniable pain was there. Her husband clutched her hand, finally understanding. "Sakura!" She frantically looked for the pinkette.

"I'm right here. Let's get you going. The men will stay here to wait for the kids to get back." Sakura and Gaara helped Ayami to her feet, ushering her toward the door.

"It's okay, Ayami. It's all going to be fine." The father smoothed her hair.

The greenette glared at him. "This is the _last_ one! Do you understand me? I mean it, Gaara! _Last one_." She hissed at his grin. The Kazekage actually thought four children would be perfect. But he would tell her that later.

"Oh, and I'll be sure to tell your father about the delivery." Naruto called after Ayami. The men laughed, remembering how the retired Raikage had nearly passed out.

That brought a smile to the woman's face. She looked at Gaara. "Okay, for that... Maybe just one more." Her smile grew when her husband pecked her on the cheek.

**A/N: Please review. This is it guys, Gaara and Ayami live happily ever after. And Raiden comes out just like the Raikage with red hair and green eyes. Without the muscles. Bye bye!**


End file.
